El último caso
by agu10play
Summary: Tras sufrir un terrible accidente en el Distrito Forestal, la oficial Judy Hopps se verá arrastrada en un misterio que la llevará a los lugares más recónditos de la antes utópica ciudad.
1. La voz de la sangre

_Capítulo 1 – La voz de la sangre_

El beso en su frente por parte de su mejor amigo, la risa de los niños que viajaban junto a ella, y la hermosa vista a través de la ventana del tren que se dirigía hacia su hogar. Sensaciones que recordaba con claridad, y a las cuales se aferró durante aquel momento de desesperación, aquel momento en que sintió que todo había terminado, aquel momento en que consideró que aquella oscuridad significaba que su camino, sin previo aviso, había llegado a su fin.

No fue así.

Dio una gran bocanada al reaccionar y la invadió un terrible dolor, uno que apenas fue capaz de soportar. Intentó incorporarse para descubrir el causante, pero una punzada la devolvió al césped mojado. Su vista siguió siendo borrosa por unos segundos más hasta que finalmente pudo distinguir el lugar en donde se encontraba, al ser capaz de visualizar las copas de los altos árboles que rodeaban las vías del tren: el área inferior del Distrito Forestal.

Sintió posarse sobre su rostro las gotas de los rociadores que simulaban la lluvia en aquella parte de la ciudad, en su cuerpo la calidez del fuego próximo a ella, y al voltear delicadamente su cabeza pudo ver el tren descarrilado a pocos metros de su posición. Hizo un nuevo esfuerzo por ver la parte baja de su cuerpo y vio las amplias heridas en el lado derecho de su abdomen. En ese momento la invadió una terrible desesperación, al tiempo que sus patas comenzaban a temblar.

La herida aún sangraba en abundancia, y cayó en la cuenta de que no podía perder más tiempo; debía detener el sangrado lo más pronto posible si lo que quería era seguir con vida. Fue cuando sacó fuerzas de lo más recóndito de su ser para voltearse, poniéndose boca abajo y empleando una mayor fuerza en sus brazos para sostener su propio cuerpo.

Quedando frente a un charco en el suelo, el reflejo de una confundida y malherida coneja de pelaje gris y ojos morados le devolvió la mirada. Tenía una cortada en su mejilla derecha, y se aterrorizó aún más al ver que faltaba parte de su oreja del mismo lado. Hizo un esfuerzo sobreanimal por calmarse y mantener el control de la situación dado que tenía un perfecto conocimiento de cual era su prioridad, y se encargó de centrarse únicamente en ello. Ya habría tiempo para ocuparse de lo demás.

Se quitó su camisa rosa a cuadros, ahora vistiendo únicamente su playera rosa y sus pantalones de jean, y la ató por las mangas alrededor de la herida para que hiciera presión sobre la misma. Era lo único que podía hacer de momento.

Arrodillada tal y como estaba, volteó por un instante hacia el tren descarrilado y envuelto parcialmente por las llamas, las cuales aún no habían sido extintas por los rociadores, y comenzó a incorporarse con gran dificultad.

En cualquier otra situación la coneja se habría dirigido hacia el lugar del accidente para socorrer a las víctimas, pero esta vez no sería así, pues ella bien sabía que ya no quedaba nadie por socorrer, así como también sabía que en su actual estado no tendría oportunidad contra la bestia que la había atacado. No contaba con muchas opciones.

Sabía que lo único que podía hacer de momento era conseguir llegar al área residencial para buscar ayuda médica. Y así, mientras se ponía en camino, por su mente pasaron recuerdos de todo lo que había acontecido antes del momento en que había perdido el conocimiento. La antesala de una pesadilla que no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

Aquella mañana la despertó el toquido de su puerta. Somnolienta, comprobó el reloj despertador para descubrir con sorpresa que apenas eran las cinco de la mañana. Luego de ponerse su bata y pantuflas color celeste abrió la puerta, encontrándose con su astuto y uniformado compañero zorro, que le sonreía tiernamente al descubrir la forma en que ella lo había recibido.

—Nicholas Piberius Wilde, ¿acaso estas son horas para despertar a una dama? —Le sonrió la coneja.

—Zanahorias, por favor. ¿Así agradeces que haya venido a visitarte antes de ir a trabajar?

—Nunca te despiertas a esta hora para ir a trabajar.

—De acuerdo, me atrapaste. —Se encogió de hombros—. Sabía que saldrías temprano para Bunny Burrows, y como seguramente también volverías tarde a casa, pensé en pasar antes. —Extendió la gran bolsa blanca colgando en su pata, con un paquete en su interior—. Feliz cumpleaños. —Frente a aquella situación, Judy era incapaz de enojarse con él por despertarla así. Después de todo, Nick era el único amigo que tenía que podría llegar a hacer algo tan tierno como aquello.

—Gracias. —Aceptó al tomarlo, regresando al interior—. Ven, pasa. —Lo invitó, y al entrar el zorro pudo notar que su compañera apenas si había cambiado el mobiliario desde la última vez que la había visitado, casi dos meses atrás.

—Vaya, este lugar sigue siendo tan acogedor como siempre. —Comentó mientras dirigía la mirada a la pared derecha, encontrando que la coneja si había hecho un cambio: una amplia fotografía en donde podía verse a toda su familia, y una bastante grande dado que la imagen tenía más de unos cincuenta centímetros de alto, y ocupaba casi todo el ancho de la pared—. ¿Cuándo vas a mudarte?

—¿Para qué? Estoy bien aquí. —Dijo al colocar el paquete en la mesa.

—Con tu sueldo, deberías apuntar un poco más alto. Tu sabes...

—Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí, Nick. Además, cuando te has criado con más de doscientos hermanos, y compartido habitación con veinte de ellos, un lugar como este es el paraíso. —Suspiró profundamente, y el zorro se rascó detrás de la oreja.

—Ustedes los conejos sí que son raros. —Respondió sin dejar de mirar la fotografía mientras Judy abría el paquete, encontrando allí un pastel de chocolate con decorado de zanahorias de dulce. El diseño no era para nada profesional, y la coneja se enterneció al caer en la cuenta de que el mismísimo zorro la había preparado con sus propias patas.

—Nick, yo...

—Los presentes comprados siempre me parecieron bastante... impersonales, si me lo preguntas. Quise hacer algo por mi cuenta, al menos esta vez.

—Dijiste que no sabías cocinar.

—Aprendí. —Replicó, tomando un mechero de su bolsillo para encender la pequeña vela en el centro del pastel—. Listo, ya puedes pedir tres deseos. —Le dijo él. La coneja le sonrió nuevamente, antes de voltear hacia el pastel y soplar fuertemente—. ¿Qué pediste?

—Si te lo dijera, probablemente no se cumpliría.

—Vamos, ¿tu también crees en eso?

—¿Para que arriesgarse?

—De acuerdo Zanahorias, tu ganas. —Aceptó, para luego sentarse al borde de la cama. Judy por su parte probó un bocado de la tarta, y le costó ocultar que no era precisamente lo más delicioso que había saboreado en su vida.

—Deli... ciosa. —Dijo incómoda, casi atragantándose. Nick negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que es de esperarse que no salga bien a la novena, ¿verdad? —Preguntó, ligeramente avergonzado.

—Nono, para nada. Está... bien, muy bien.

—No hace falta que finjas. —Tomó su cuchara y probó parte de su porción. Ni siquiera el zorro podía disimular el desagrado—. Perfecto, si solo hubiera dejado el bizcochuelo sin el glaseado habría quedado mejor. —Se lamentó aquel, y la coneja soltó una carcajada en respuesta.

El zorro se quedó allí a hacerle compañía, y platicaron un buen rato al resplandor de la lampara de noche. Así, antes de que el zorro y la coneja se hubieran dado cuenta, el sol ya había comenzado a asomar en el horizonte. De más está decir que ninguno de los dos volvió a tocar el pastel luego de unos pocos bocados, y Nick se disculpó a causa de su falta de talento para la cocina.

—Bueno... hora de hacer un mundo mejor. —Bromeó él, poniéndose sus queridas gafas oscuras—. Salúdame a tus padres, y a tus hermanos... si es que puedes. —Bromeó nuevamente, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—Lo haré. Y Nick... —Lo detuvo, y el zorro se volteó para ver el rostro de una muy agradecida coneja frente a él—. Gracias. —Dijo ella. Su compañero se aproximó a ella, la tomó por los hombros y besó su frente sin mucha ceremonia. Judy recibió gustosa aquel afecto, con ojos cerrados.

—Cuando quieras, Zanahorias. —Le sonrió nuevamente—. Te veo después, disfruta de tu día libre. —Se despidió al cerrar la puerta, para finalmente ir a trabajar.

* * *

Luego de vestirse apropiadamente y haber preparado en su maleta un par de cambios de ropa por si acaso, Judy pidió un taxi para dirigirse a la terminal de trenes. Allí compró un boleto de ida para el expreso y se sentó en una de las bancas del anden. Podía ver que aquel sería un espléndido día, y no podía esperar a llegar a su hogar y disfrutarlo con su hermosa familia.

El día anterior, su madre había prometido preparar su platillo favorito para el almuerzo, y ella había acordado jugar baseball con sus hermanos menores. Si bien aquel deporte no era su fuerte, consideraba que cualquier actividad como esa valía de excusa para pasar tiempo de caridad con ellos.

Su padre, como era usual, soltaría una de sus nada disimuladas sugerencias para que Judy desempeñara su profesión en Bunny Burrows, porque bien sabía que en un pueblo tan tranquilo como el suyo, su hija nunca enfrentaría peligros como los que podía encontrar en el centro de Zootopia.

Pero a ella no le molestaba, pues sabía bien lo sobreprotector que podía llegar a ser el patriarca de la familia Hopps, y la enternecía el hecho de que así fuera. Después de todo, sus padres significaban todo para ella.

Finalmente el tren arribó a la estación y, luego de un breve aviso por parte de la voz en el altoparlante, la coneja no perdió tiempo en subir y encontrar un lugar junto a la ventana. El tren seguiría su recorrido usual, ingresando en el Distrito Forestal, pasando por Tundratown, y cruzando Plaza Sahara para entrar en los extensos campos más allá de la ciudad, encontrando su camino hacia el pueblo natal de la coneja.

Y así, luego de que todos subieran al transporte, los vagones cerraron sus puertas al tiempo que la formación iniciaba su marcha, y la oficial Judy Hopps, fuera de servicio durante el presente día, se dedicó a disfrutar la bella vista de la ciudad que le proporcionaba aquel lugar. No lo sabía en ese entonces, pero aquella sería la última vez que pudiese disfrutar de una vista semejante.

Fue cuando el tren se encontraba ya a una corta distancia de la entrada al Distrito Forestal que la oficial coneja lo percibió: primero un pequeño temblor, apenas notable, y pudo ver a algunos pasajeros del vagón que se miraron entre ellos con extrañes, hasta que un nuevo temblor hizo acto de presencia. Y luego otro, y otro, y otro, cada vez en menores intervalos de tiempo y con mayor fuerza. Y al final, todos lo vieron.

Desde el centro de la ciudad una densa niebla morada comenzó a elevarse y extenderse a los alrededores a una gran velocidad. Y así, antes de que la oficial coneja se diera cuenta, había cubierto la formación, filtrándose por su ventilación y alcanzando el interior. Un miedo irracional se apoderó de ella cuando aquella cosa morada dio con ella y los pasajeros que la acompañaban, y la peor de las imágenes se formó en su mente en el instante en que la sustancia se filtró en sus pulmones.

Judy no tuvo tiempo para preocuparse por ella misma cuando la pantera negra que viajaba sentada a menos de un metro de ella comenzó a ahogarse, tomándose del cuello al tiempo que se dejaba caer en el suelo, tosiendo, esforzándose por respirar.

Sin dudarlo, la coneja y una cebra joven que también estaba cerca se arrimaron rápidamente en un intento por socorrerla, y la oficial notó que otros pasajeros habían comenzado a reaccionar de la misma manera: un oso, un tigre, y un lobo. Pero ella no podía auxiliar a todos a la vez, y pidió en un grito al resto de los pasajeros que le dieran una pata para eso, mientras ella centraba su atención en la pantera.

Fue apenas al voltearse que supo lo que estaba sucediendo, al momento en que las garras de la bestia negra alcanzaron su abdomen y la enviaron al suelo de un solo ataque. Al levantar la vista, vio a la cebra sostener a la pantera por la espalda, intentando evitar que esta alcanzara a la oficial, pero su valentía no fue recompensada, pues mientras ponía todo su esfuerzo en ello fue atacada por la espalda por el lobo que un instante atrás luchaba por seguir respirando. Al verse aflojado el agarre, la pantera se volteó hacia la cebra, y atacó su cuello sin compasión.

Judy era incapaz de reaccionar frente al terrorífico espectáculo que se presentaba ante sus ojos. Su mente le decía que no había forma de que lo que estaba sucediendo fuese real, que la sangre que ahora se esparcía por el suelo, casi llegando a sus patas, fuera verdadera. Y en el momento en que los otros predadores atacaron también a sus salvadores, finalmente todo dejó de tener sentido. Su percepción de la realidad se vio afectada y, por un instante, la coneja dejó de oír y ver con claridad. Le era imposible reconocer el mundo en el que hasta entonces había vivido.

En un momento de lucidez la coneja lo comprendió, y todo fue más claro. Por supuesto, era brutalmente obvio que seguía dormida, e inevitablemente rió al caer en la cuenta de ello, porque lo que estaba sucediendo frente a sus ojos estaba fuera de toda comprensión, al punto en que no encontró otra forma de encararlo. La risa escapaba de su boca sin control alguno, y fue aminorando al poco tiempo hasta verse reemplazada por un breve llanto que apenas le alcanzó para desahogarse, pues sabía que ella sería la siguiente.

Salvajes dentadas, sangre derramada, y gritos de terror. Aquel frenesí llenaba el viciado aire al tiempo que la velocidad de la formación aumentaba, y en medio de su desesperación Judy se esforzó por incorporarse y alcanzar la caja junto a la puerta del vagón a poco más de un metro de ella, dispuesta a activar el control manual de la salida y saltar del tren en movimiento. Ni siquiera lo pensó, pues solo siguió un instinto que le decía que eso era lo que debía hacer, que esa era la única salida, que esa era el único camino que le permitiría seguir respirando segundos después.

Sintió a uno de los animales afectados comenzar a aproximarse, pero ni siquiera volteó a verlo, pues sabía que de no concentrar sus fuerzas en aquella tarea durante aquel preciso instante, ya no tendría salvación. Fue capaz de tirar de la palanca y abrir la puerta en el momento exacto en que la velocidad del tren había superado lo permitido, y basada en experiencias pasadas, supo exactamente que era lo que sucedería a continuación.

Ni siquiera logró saltar, pues al llegar a la curva más pronunciada del camino la formación comenzó a inclinarse, y aquel desplazamiento prácticamente la hizo resbalar un instante antes de que las garras de la pantera negra la alcanzaran, y un segundo antes de que el tren volcara, saliéndose de las vías. El aterrizaje de la coneja resultó aminorado por las ramas de los árboles al tiempo que oía la formación estrellarse, poco antes de tocar el suelo. Después, oscuridad.

* * *

La fría lluvia propia del Distrito Forestal caía sobre ella, mojando su ropa y empapando su pelaje. El cuerpo de Judy temblaba no solo por el frío, sino también por la pérdida de sangre, sumado a los impactos que su cuerpo había sufrido durante la caída. Sus piernas casi se arrastraban en el césped mientras intentaba salir de la zona y encontrar ayuda, pero un sonoro rugido la detuvo, paralizándola al instante.

Se volteó hacia la formación en llamas con el terror a flor de piel solo para encontrar que, de entre los restos, la pantera negra salvaje logró escapar con vida, y ahora ella estaba nuevamente en la mira del formidable predador. De pronto, el mundo civilizado que hasta entonces ella conocía había sufrido una regresión de miles de años, al periodo en el cual las presas no eran más que alimento de predadores, en el que el débil huía y se escondía del fuerte, un mundo en el que una coneja malherida no era rival para uno de los mayores cazadores conocidos en la antigüedad.

El instinto le decía a gritos que lo único que podía hacer era correr, correr tan rápido como pudiera para evitar el ataque inminente, pero su parte racional sabía la verdad. Sabía que a razón de sus heridas no había salida al final de esa carrera, sino una coneja tiesa en las mandíbulas de la gran bestia negra.

Y así, a medida que la bestia avanzaba a paso lento, disponiéndose a bajar del vagón de un salto, Judy inspeccionó rápidamente la zona en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera usar para salvarse, hallando su maleta a pocos metros de la formación, y a pocos metros de la pantera. Su debilidad limitaba bastante sus movimientos, pero a pesar del dolor sabía que sería capaz de emplear parte de la gran agilidad que caracterizaba a su especie, habilidad que la ayudaría a sobrevivir.

Las patas de la bestia tocaron el mismo césped que ella, y ésta se aproximó a Judy a paso lento pero seguro. Ella comenzó a desplazarse lateral y lentamente, intentando acortar distancias con su maleta y siendo seguida por la mirada del predador, que continuaba su paso sin duda en su mirada carente de sentimiento.

En el último instante, Judy vio venir el salto, y fue gracias a un esquive oportuno, rápido y doloroso que logró evitar su final inmediato, y se lanzó sin dudar sobre la maleta, sacando de ella la pistola taser y disparando sus agujas al costado de la bestia desprevenida, dirigiendo una descarga eléctrica a través de sus cables que incapacitaron a su enemigo al instante. La coneja nunca se había visto en la necesidad de usarla, pero esta vez no tenía otra elección.

Sin perder un segundo, la coneja inició su carrera a través del bosque, sabiendo que en poco tiempo la bestia se habría repuesto, y se dispondría a terminar lo que había empezado. La oficial evadió el tronco de varios árboles y chocó contra otros con cierta torpeza, reiniciando su camino justo después. Sus patas casi se deslizaban sobre el césped mojado, y le costó mantener el equilibrio cuando la bajada del camino que había tomado comenzó a pronunciarse. Sentía la debilidad en sus piernas, el temblor en sus músculos, el sangrado en su costado, todo. Su mente estaba centrada solo en seguir adelante, en huir, en resguardarse, en protegerse, en sobrevivir. Debía hacerlo, no podía permitir que su camino terminara en aquel lugar.

No pasó mucho antes de que pudiera oír los lejanos pasos de la pantera negra, que ahora se disponía a cazarla de una vez por todas. Podía sentir al predador casi pisándole los talones, y cuando finalmente salió al borde de un acantilado junto a una cascada, no dudó ni por un segundo al momento de saltar, escapando por los pelos a las garras de la pantera, que al apenas salir del bosque había dirigido su ataque contra ella. La bestia estuvo a punto de caer también, y al incorporarse nuevamente se aproximó al borde del acantilado. Era incapaz de seguir la pista de su presa, dado que no estaba dispuesta a caer de una altura semejante. La coneja había logrado escapar.


	2. Superviviente

_Capítulo 2 – Superviviente_

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel instante, en que saltó hacia una muerte casi segura para evitar perecer a garras de un depredador? ¿Segundos? ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? Obtuvo su respuesta cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, volteándose para toser el agua que había tragado involuntariamente, y al levantar la mirada se encontró con un despejado cielo anaranjado. La noche pronto caería sobre la ciudad de Zootopia.

La corriente la había arrastrado hasta la orilla del lago, y no contó con demasiados problemas para ubicar el punto del distrito en el cual se encontraba. Recordó cuanto había sucedido desde el momento del accidente y, al oír las sirenas sonar a lo lejos en el centro, cayó en la cuenta de que la ayuda que esperaba probablemente nunca llegaría.

Su cabeza no tardó en unir los puntos mientras sacaba el celular de su bolsillo, ahora mojado e inutilizable. Lo razonó mientras le quitaba el chip y lo guardaba en su bolsillo derecho, luego descartando el aparato estropeado, y tuvo una idea aproximada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

La niebla morada había afectado a los depredadores que viajaban en el tren... pero no a ella, ni a las presas que también se encontraban allí. Gracias a ello, no era difícil suponer que esta vez los aulladores no eran los responsables del cambio en el comportamiento de los animales, pues de ser así la niebla debería de haber afectado tanto a depredadores como presas por igual.

Ahora, la ciudad entera y sus alrededores se habían visto invadidos por aquella niebla, y no fue difícil para Judy suponer el campo de batalla en el que el centro se habría visto transformado en las últimas horas. Y siguiendo aquella linea, sus pensamientos se centraron por un instante en uno de los cientos de predadores que habitaban la gran ciudad de Zootopia, alguien muy importante para ella.

—Nick... —Musitó débilmente, esforzándose por ponerse de pie nuevamente.

Tenía que encontrarle, pero sabía que no llegaría demasiado lejos sin el equipo adecuado, y menos aún sin el debido tratamiento. El primer paso sería llegar hasta el área residencial, hallar una farmacia, y tratar sus heridas. Lo siguiente sería conseguir cualquier clase de implemento que le permitiera defenderse sin poner en riesgo la vida de los depredadores dado que, después de todo, estaba segura de que la condición en la que ahora se encontraban era completamente reversible. Tenía que serlo...

—No puedo seguir... aquí. —Dijo para si misma al tiempo que comenzaba a caminar, disponiéndose a internarse en el bosque nuevamente.

Tenía una idea del lugar en donde se encontraba, y gracias a ello también sabía a donde debía dirigirse para llegar al área residencial, pero movilizarse con una herida como la suya resultaba en extremo difícil. Ya no sangraba como lo había hecho horas atrás, pero si dolía en sobremanera, así como también restringía bastante sus movimientos.

Finalmente se encontró con la reja de hierro que bordeaba el área del lago, lo cual impedía que los civiles arrojaran basura en aquel lugar, y para su mala suerte la misma se encontraba cerrada con candado. En cualquier otro momento la coneja policía habría cavado bajo la reja para cruzar sin mayor contratiempo, o incluso saltar por encima, pero en su condición actual aquellas dos opciones resultaban imposibles.

Llena de frustración intentó encontrar otro modo de cruzar y entonces, gracias a que solía pasear por el distrito con frecuencia, recordó que la cabaña del guarda estaba de aquel mismo lado y no quedaba muy lejos. Con aquel pensamiento en mente, se volteó dispuesta a seguir el sendero marcado que la llevaría a la mencionada cabaña. Después de todo, romper la ventana de la misma para pasar y conseguir una llave sería mucho más conveniente en su condición.

Al llegar pocos minutos después encontró que ni siquiera habría necesidad de ello, pues la puerta de la pequeña cabaña estaba abierta de par en par, y una de sus dos ventanas, rota. Cruzando el porche con cuidado de no pisar los cristales rotos, Judy se adentró en el lugar. Estuvo a punto de anunciarse, solo por si acaso, pero se encontró con un escenario que la dejó helada, y por un momento fue incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

El lugar estaba hecho un desastre. Las sábanas de la cama desgarradas, el escritorio volcado, la ventana rota, y en el suelo... a la luz del sol de atardecer, la coneja notó múltiples marcas de patas ensangrentadas. Y en el centro de todo, abandonado, un rifle de dardos tranquilizantes.

La coneja tragó saliva al poner una pata sobre el interruptor de la luz, no sabiendo si en realidad deseaba contemplar aquel escenario en su totalidad. Fue una preocupación menos cuando la misma no encendió. Suspirando profundamente, aunque no más aliviada, se dispuso a entrar en silencio luego de cerrar la puerta, tomando el rifle en sus patas. Aunque solía cargar con armas similares dada su profesión, rara vez había tenido la necesidad real de usarlas en sus dos meses como policía, y al abrirla y comprobar que los dos proyectiles estaban cargados, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. El guarda ni siquiera había llegado a disparar contra su adversario.

Si bien no había probabilidades de que el depredador atacante siguiera en las cercanías, no podía permitirse estar tranquila. Cualquier descuido podría llevar a un mortal desenlace, y ella lo sabía bien. No necesitó de mucho tiempo para comprender la situación en la que estaba, y el papel que ahora estaba jugando. Todo lo que estaba sucediendo la estaba afectando en sobremanera, estaba haciéndola pedazos, pero Judy se esforzó por bloquear los pensamientos que la aquejaban, por bloquear su miedo y terror, y de aquella forma seguir adelante. Era la única manera; si se rendía ante sus emociones, nunca encontraría a Nick a tiempo.

—Céntrate... tienes que centrarte. —Susurró, tragando saliva nuevamente y disponiéndose a registrar el lugar.

Junto al escritorio derribado se encontraba una portátil suspendida, la cual Judy encendió rápidamente, y no tardó en descubrir que la misma no tenía red.

—Por supuesto.

En los cajones de la mesa de noche no había nada que valiera la pena llevar, pero al abrir de par en par uno de los armarios encontró varias prendas. Y en la parte superior del armario izquierdo, un botiquín.

—Bingo.

Tomó el botiquín tan rápido como pudo, sintiendo el dolor de su herida al estirarse, y luego encogiéndose a causa de ello. No hace falta decir la tortura que fue el quitarse la ropa en su condición, pero debía de hacerlo, dado que la que llevaba puesta estaba completamente mojada, y cuando la noche cayera, el frío sería insoportable. Habiéndose desprendido de toda su ropa notó que la herida no era demasiado profunda, lo cual la tranquilizó un poco. Usó una de las camisas que encontró en el armario para secarse lo mejor que pudo y, al terminar, abrió el botiquín. En su interior encontró más implementos de los que esperaba, y fue tomando los que sabía, necesitaría a continuación.

—Desinfectante, gasas, vendas... si, con esto será suficiente. —Comenzó a girar la tapa de la botella, teniendo una vaga idea de lo que le esperaba, y la acercó a su abdomen desnudo—. De acuerdo... aquí voy.

Nunca hubiera imaginado el ardor que sufriría al aplicar el líquido en la herida abierta, y no pudo evitar dejarse caer al suelo y hacerse un ovillo, encogiéndose por aquella tortura mientras se esforzaba por reprimir sus gritos de dolor. Cinco minutos después, aquella terrible sensación había atenuado, pero no había desaparecido por completo. Estuvo presente en todo momento mientras la coneja colocaba gasas sobre la herida, y rodeaba con las vendas una buena parte de su torso. Contrario a lo que esperaba en un principio, no se sentía mejor, sino todo lo contrario, pero ahora había una cosa menos de la qué preocuparse. Poniéndose frente al espejo, usó el desinfectante y las vendas que restaban para tratar su oreja dado que, si bien no estaba sangrando, no podía permitir que se infectara.

Dado el tamaño de ropa que había guardada en el armario, no era fácil deducir que allí vivía un mamífero de un tamaño similar al suyo, por lo que su ropa le calzaba casi a la perfección. Le quedaban un poco sueltos, pero el pantalón de jogging negro y chaqueta de cuero del mismo color que ahora vestía serían más que suficientes para evitar que el frío nocturno le afectara.

En el cajón del armario encontró también un estuche de seis tranquilizantes con cuatro restantes, y lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. En el mismo cajón, encontró un juego de llaves con las cuales suponía, podría abrir la puerta de acceso al área residencial, y no perdió tiempo en tomarlo. Tan pronto como lo hizo, un sonido la hizo voltearse de repente, apuntando el rifle instintivamente hacia la ventana rota. Alguien había pisado el cristal roto en el exterior.

Mantuvo el arma en alto poco más de un minuto, sin oír nada más luego de ello, y con extremo cuidado se acercó poco a poco a la puerta principal, asegurándose de no producir sonido alguno ella misma. Se detuvo a una corta distancia de la entrada, y se esforzó por escuchar cualquier otro indicio de una criatura en el exterior, sin éxito.

Asumiendo que la misma ya había abandonado el lugar, Judy aguardó pacientemente dos minutos completos para estar segura, y luego se dispuso a abrir la puerta. La vista de las grandes fauces de un depredador frente a ella fue lo que encontró a escasos centímetros de su rostro. No hubo gritos. Apenas llegó a levantar el arma con sus dos patas a modo de escudo para detener el ataque inmediato de la bestia, que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que un enorme lobo, el cual había perdido cualquier indicio de raciocinio. Se había vuelto salvaje.

El lobo gigante mordía el cuerpo del rifle intentando llegar a su portadora, sin cesar sus dentelladas por un segundo, y la verdadera desesperación invadió el corazón de Judy cuando la criatura le arrebató su única arma, lanzándola fuera de su alcance, e inmediatamente después dirigiendo una dentellada hacia su cuello. Instintivamente, la coneja intentó detenerlo con su brazo, el cual oprimió fuertemente con sus fauces sin dejar de sacudirlo. Para la suerte de la policía, el cuero de la chaqueta que ahora estaba utilizando era especialmente grueso, pero aquello no le serviría durante mucho más tiempo. Debía escapar.

En un instante, la bestia atrapó su brazo en sus fauces, y la lanzó contra el refrigerador con una fuerza imposible. Ante el impacto, el plato con cubiertos que había sobre el mismo cayó frente a ella, partiéndose en dos. Aún atontada por el golpe, sus ojos vislumbraron por un instante el cuchillo de cocina frente a ella, y cuando las fauces de la bestia capturaron su pierna para luego arrastrarla, no hubo duda en su actuar al momento de capturar el arma.

—¡Por favor, no! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! —Judy no pudo evitar gritar frente al dolor que el agarre le estaba causando, y la desesperación que le traía el solo intuir lo que vendría a continuación. Estaba aterrorizada. No quería morir, no iba a permitirlo.

La criatura la arrastró con fuerza hasta el centro de la habitación cuando Judy quedó boca arriba, instante en que su enemigo estuvo a punto de atacar su cuello. Ella reaccionó lo suficientemente rápido para poner su brazo cubierto entre ella y la bestia nuevamente, sosteniendo el cuchillo de cocina en su otra pata. Sabía que era lo que debía hacer, sabía que era la única manera, pero no podía aceptarlo, no podía creer que aquella fuera la única opción que tenía para salvarse. Pero cuando la bestia apartó su brazo y se dispuso a dar la dentellada final, su pata no tembló, y su mente no lo dudó.

Segundos después, el cuerpo tieso del lobo se encontraba sobre ella, con un cuchillo clavado en su ojo derecho, y las patas de la coneja estaban ahora manchadas con la sangre de su enemigo. Si bien en el fondo ella sabía que no hubiera salido viva de otra forma, aquel no era ningún consuelo en un momento como ese. Había dado fin a la vida de alguien más con objeto de conservar la suya, y entonces lo supo: aquel recuerdo la perseguiría por el resto de su vida, en sus peores pesadillas.


	3. En caso de emergencia

_Capítulo 3 – En caso de emergencia_

Un cruento enfrentamiento entre el depredador y la presa había tenido lugar en la cabaña del guardabosques al final de aquella tarde, y al cabo de dos interminables minutos el vencedor fue decidido. Una aturdida Judy Hopps salió por la puerta principal pasando sobre los cristales rotos sin darse cuenta, sosteniendo en su pata izquierda el rifle de tranquilizantes, y en su pata derecha el cuchillo de cocina que había extraído de su víctima.

La coneja solo veía a un punto fijo mientras caminaba a través del sendero que la llevaría a la puerta de hierro, y de ahí al área residencial. Su mente no había podido lidiar con la carga psicológica que implicaba su reciente actuar. Podía sentir todo, y a la vez no podía. Estaba allí, y a la vez no estaba. Podía sentir el resplandor del sol de atardecer sobre su pelaje descubierto, el aroma de las flores, el aroma de la sangre en sus patas, las mordidas del lobo en sus brazos y pata, y el ardor de la herida en su abdomen. Esas sensaciones eran suyas, pero a la vez se sentían completamente ajenas. Después de todo, la coneja que ahora se encontraba caminando por aquel sendero, la misma que antes había dado fin a la vida de otro mamífero, no podía ser ella, pues la verdadera Judy Hopps nunca hubiera cometido un acto tan atroz como ese ni en las peores circunstancias.

A tan solo cinco metros de la reja de hierro, la coneja soltó tanto el cuchillo como el rifle y cayó arrodillada, incapaz de continuar. Su cuerpo entero temblaba, y al contemplar sus patas cubiertas por la sangre del lobo no pudo evitar romper en llanto, sollozando con ojos cerrados mientras intentaba asimilar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. No tenía excusa que valiera para el acto que había cometido, pues de haber sido más rápida habría podido disparar un tranquilizante contra el cánido, hubiera salido de aquella cabaña con bien, y aquel lobo seguiría con vida.

No importaba como lo viera; alguien había perecido bajo sus patas, y cargaría con la culpa de aquella muerte por el resto de su vida. Ya no había vuelta atrás, pero no podía quebrarse ahora, pues no estaba en un sitio seguro, y aún tenía un objetivo por cumplir. Debía de encontrar a Nick, encontrarlo y asegurarse de que estaba con bien. Y si el mismo había resultado afectado por aquella niebla morada, encontraría la forma de salvarle. Su determinación no conocía límites, y es por eso que estaba segura de que lo lograría.

Una vez su mente se centró de nueva cuenta, no menos afectada, usó una de las llaves del juego que había conseguido en la cabaña para abrir la puerta, descartando el resto después. Había tomado nuevamente el rifle en sus patas y puesto el cuchillo en su cintura, sostenido por el elástico de su pantalón. Se adentró varios metros más allá de la reja, a punto de entrar a la zona edificada del distrito, cuando un sonoro rugido la hizo retroceder, apartándose del lugar en donde comenzaba el piso de madera para esconderse detrás de un árbol.

Al apenas asomar de su escondite, explorando la zona próxima con la mirada, encontró a un león en cuatro patas que se paseaba por el puente que llevaba al centro comercial del distrito. Podía notarse que el depredador mencionado estaba exhausto; su andar era lento, y su cuerpo tenía varias laceraciones visibles. Una vez dejó de concentrarse en el felino, que por cierto no había notado su presencia, su visión se centró en otros depredadores que también circulaban la zona.

En el techo del centro comercial podía verse a un guepardo explorando, a un oso polar cerca de la entrada al puente, y a dos lobos frente a una de las tiendas de abarrotes próximas, aunque Judy consideró que esos no eran los únicos depredadores en el lugar. No dispuesta a ser detectada, la coneja se calzó el rifle a la espalda mediante la cinta que este tenía, e hizo uso de los árboles como escondite para mantenerse fuera de la vista de los depredadores afectados, logrando llegar a una de las tiendas, y de ahí internándose en uno de los callejones cercanos.

Siguió el camino sin dejar de vigilar sus espaldas hasta que llegó a la parte trasera de un restaurante, algo fácil de deducir a razón de las sobras de comida que sobresalían del contenedor de basura junto a la entrada. Viendo que no tenía otro lugar a donde ir, dado que se trataba de un callejón cerrado, se dispuso a entrar, ahora manteniendo el arma de tranquilizantes en alto, y lista para cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar. La cocina estaba completamente desierta, la electricidad no funcionaba, y la única fuente de luz que iluminaba la estancia resultaban ser los escasos rayos del sol que pronto abandonarían el lugar.

Ella bien sabía que si avanzaba por las calles se encontraría con un espectáculo que prefería evitar de momento, no dispuesta a perder la poca cordura que le restaba. Sabía que debería enfrentarlo tarde o temprano si pretendía avanzar, pero si así era, prefería que fuese tarde. Atravesando la cocina con paso ligero llegó al comedor, el cual estaba apenas iluminado por los escasos rayos del sol próximo a ocultarse, solo para encontrar que no podría evitar aquella verdad por más tiempo. Junto a las mesas podían verse los cuerpos de varias presas que no habían conseguido escapar a tiempo de sus atacantes depredadores, y los amplios ventanales rotos del local le permitieron ver que en el exterior la situación era peor de lo que esperaba. Mucho peor.

Los cuerpos de las presas adornaban las calles, algunas incluso completamente deformadas por las mordidas sobre sus cuerpos, con su carne hecha jirones. Judy miró hacia otro lado al apenas caer en la cuenta de ello, no estando segura de qué tanto tiempo más podría durar soportando aquella situación. Al menos no se veía a ningún depredador en las cercanías, por lo que decidió aprovechar el momento para preparar un plan de acción.

Alcanzó a ver en una de las mesas un celular junto a los platos vegetarianos que los anteriores comensales se habían servido, y que no habían llegado a tocar. Evitando dos de los cuerpos, la coneja alcanzó el aparato, y mientras extraía el chip del mismo para introducir el suyo, consideró sus opciones. Ahora mismo ella no tenía ningún vehículo para viajar hasta el centro de Zootopia, y aún si estuviera en posesión de alguno, las carreteras probablemente eran ahora el camino más peligroso por el que podía llegar a circular. Eso sin mencionar que el tren, de principio, quedaba descartado.

Ahora la única forma de llegar hasta el centro resultaba ser el teleférico que, para su desgracia, se encontraba en el área superior del distrito. Había un acceso por elevador a dos calles de su posición, cruzando el puente y pasando el centro comercial, pero llegar hasta él ya conllevaba un gran peligro, dado que el camino estaba plagado de depredadores y no había callejones por los que pudiera moverse con seguridad. En lo que ella medía sus opciones, el celular finalmente aceptó el chip, pero sin recibir señal alguna.

—Maldición. —Susurró con frustración, mientras intentaba encontrar alguna red que funcionara. Tan concentrada estaba en su tarea, que no notó a la figura que se acercaba sigilosamente por detrás de ella hasta que fue demasiado tarde—. ¿Qu-...?

—¡Muere! —Gritó una voz femenina cargada de ira.

La visión de un hacha de filo rojo a punto de impactar contra su rostro fue lo único que llego a captar, antes de agacharse oportunamente para esquivarla. El atacante perdió el equilibrio al ser incapaz de manipular correctamente el peso del arma, y la policía aprovechó la oportunidad para embestirle, derribándole al instante.

Frente a ella cayó de espaldas una oveja joven de ojos verdes, falda crema y camisa blanca manchada de rojo casi tanto como su lana, y por causa de la sorpresa la coneja apenas alcanzó a levantar el arma cuando su actual adversaria se había incorporado, disponiéndose a atacarla nuevamente. El peso del hacha contra incendios cayó sobre ella mucho antes de lo que hubiera esperado, pero el mango de madera del arma blanca fue detenido por el cañón del rifle que la coneja sostenía a modo de escudo.

—¡Muere! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! —Gritaba la oveja con una voz llena de desesperación.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —Inquirió con ira la coneja, justo antes de rechazar el ataque, apuntar el rifle y disparar contra la civil sin dudar un instante.

El proyectil se clavó en el brazo de la oveja quien, luego de quitárselo, se dispuso a correr hacia la policía, con hacha en pezuña nuevamente. Su carrera no duró mucho, ya que un instante después su paso se volvió torpe, descuidado, hasta que tropezó y arrastró con ella el mantel de una de las mesas cercanas, vajilla incluida. El sonido del cristal y la porcelana al romperse resonó en el local mientras Judy intentaba comprender qué era lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Por qué? Si las presas no podían resultar afectadas por la niebla morada, ¿Por qué aquella oveja la había atacado?

Le fue imposible seguir intentando encontrar la respuesta cuando el oso polar que antes había visto en el exterior irrumpió por la puerta principal, gruñendo furiosamente. Y así, al apenas avistar a las dos presas en el lugar, el depredador se lanzó a la carrera contra ellas a toda velocidad.

—¡Alto ahí! —Gritó Hopps apuntando el rifle, lista para protegerse a ella misma y a la oveja inconsciente que segundos antes había intentado eliminarla.


	4. El calor del hogar

_Capítulo 4 – El calor del hogar  
_

La oficial coneja dio una patada a la puerta trasera del restaurante, saliendo rápidamente mientras cargaba en el hombro a la presa que antes la había atacado, y en la espalda el rifle que había utilizado para reducirla. Luego de también disparar tranquilizantes contra el oso y el león que habían invadido el comedor justo después, huyó de ahí con la oveja, momentos antes de que los dos lobos entraran en el lugar.

Ya en el callejón, Judy dejó a su protegida en el suelo para luego cerrar la puerta rápidamente, colocarse junto al contenedor más cercano, y empujarlo con fuerza para bloquear la salida. Apenas había cubierto el borde de la puerta cuando una de las bestias la abrió sin dificultades con una embestida, sobresaliendo su pata por el espacio abierto. La oficial no estuvo dispuesta a quedarse a ver que tanto podía llegar a resistir aquella puerta, y apenas estuvo segura de que las bestias no escaparían por allí, cargó a la oveja inconsciente y salió a la carrera.

" _Tenemos que salir de aquí."_ —Era lo único que podía pensar mientras doblaba en una esquina para internarse en un callejón secundario, habiendo liberado las calles por un breve momento hasta que los lobos del restaurante decidieran regresar al exterior.

No era difícil notar que la electricidad de la zona había sido completamente cortada, por lo que tomar el elevador para llegar hasta el teleférico no era una opción viable. Y así, Judy cayó en la cuenta de que, por más que llegara al área residencial superior de otra manera, aquel transporte estaría inutilizable.

Sabía de un generador en el área superior que tenía como objetivo poner a trabajar el teleférico en caso de una emergencia, como un incendio o una gran inundación, empleado para llevar a los animales rápidamente a un lugar seguro. Aquella sería una larga caminata por el bosque.

—¿Qué estás... haciendo? —Una voz débil habló a sus espaldas. La oveja estaba sedada, pero no inconsciente al parecer.

—Tratando de salvarte la vida, así que agradecería que no trataras de partirme por la mitad otra vez. —Soltó con furia, para luego devolver la mirada al camino frente a ella.

—Tú estás-... ¿cómo es... posible? —Preguntó su acompañante. Judy captó su pregunta sin dificultad alguna.

—No tengo idea, pero lo que sea que haya atacado la ciudad solo vuelve salvajes a los depredadores. —Explicó fríamente—. Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí, este lugar no es seguro.

Finalmente salió a la calle, ubicó el puente con la vista rápidamente, y tomó carrera nuevamente. Ya no había forma de esconderse, ya no había otro camino. Cruzaría el puente, entraría en el centro comercial, ascendería al nivel más alto, y llegaría al área superior desde el tejado, el cual se encontraba muy cerca de una de las carreteras.

Aquella era su salida, pero el solo alcanzarla ya era otra historia, pues al apenas poner sus patas en el puente, el guepardo en el tejado del centro comercial puso sus ojos sobre ella. El mismo no tardó en descender rápidamente, valiéndose de los balcones de la estructura para ello, y tomando carrera hacia la coneja al apenas tocar el suelo.

El corazón de Judy ya iba a mil por hora cuando vio al veloz depredador dirigirse hacia ella, a unos escasos segundos de la colisión. La bestia más rápida y veloz del reino animal se disponía a darle caza, y sabía que si la misma la atrapaba en sus fauces, sería el fin. Por alguna razón, su cabeza no dejó que sus emociones influyeran ésta vez, y actuó de una forma tan lógica y racional que la policía nunca, hasta ese día, hubiera siquiera considerado ejecutar.

Soltó a la oveja a un lado del camino en el puente y, en el instante en que el guepardo saltó hacia ella, la coneja se dejó caer al suelo de espaldas, resbalando con el suelo mojado y pasando justo por debajo de la bestia en pleno ataque, a tiempo para sacar el cuchillo de su pantalón y efectuar un amplio corte en la pata derecha delantera de su atacante quien, al aterrizar, resbaló y perdió el equilibrio, siendo casi incapaz de apoyar su extremidad en el suelo al incorporarse.

" _¿Qué... qué acabo... de hacer?"_ —Pensó la coneja al incorporarse, mirando el cuchillo que sostenía en su pata por un breve momento antes de notar que la bestia se disponía a reanudar su ataque, no habiendo notado a la oveja débil a escasos metros a sus espaldas. Tenía a una presa más grande frente a sus ojos.

Antes de que Judy se hubiera visto repuesta, el depredador se movilizó en zig zag en su dirección, lanzando un zarpazo despiadado contra la coneja que retrocedió frente al ataque, y otro, y otro más para luego lanzar una dentellada cuando estuvo a una distancia adecuada. La coneja evitó cada uno de los ataques y, en el último momento, apuñaló el cuello de la bestia con el cuchillo en su pata izquierda. El depredador retrocedió rápidamente, con una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo a borbotones de la herida, y resbaló cuando intentó atacar nuevamente, luego de lo cual no se volvió a levantar.

Ahora la bestia yacía en el suelo, agonizante, y una vez más la coneja había sido la responsable. Pero lo peor... era que no sintió nada. Ni culpa, ni dolor, ni tristeza. Sentimientos que la habían acompañado hacía no menos de quince minutos, ahora estaban completamente ausentes. ¿Por qué? Un acto tan cruel debería haberla afectado de alguna forma. ¿Por qué, entonces? ¿Por qué no podía sentir nada de eso ahora?

El sonido de cristales rompiéndose a lo lejos la despertó de su trance, y vio a los lobos a los que antes había dado esquinazo en el restaurante, saliendo al exterior. No importaba que hubiera vencido a un guepardo segundos antes, pues si dos lobos atacaban al mismo tiempo, no tendría salvación.

Cargó a la oveja nuevamente sin perder tiempo, y tomó carrera con destino al centro comercial ya a una corta distancia, abriendo la puerta principal de una patada, y usando su rifle de tranquilizantes para bloquearla. Las bestias impactaron con fuerza, deseando a la presa a escasos centímetros de sus colmillos, y Judy se quedó ahí parada, contemplando a través de la abertura de la puerta el rostro de animales que en menos de un día habían perdido la razón, y junto a ello, todo lo que tenían.

Al voltearse, notó que el escenario en el interior del centro no era diferente al del exterior en cuestión de cuerpos pero, de alguna forma, aquello había dejado de afectarla. Judy no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando con su mente, y sintió terror por la idea de que, de alguna forma, estuviera habituándose a este nuevo mundo que la rodeaba. Contempló el cuchillo en su pata nuevamente, y se preguntó si alguna vez podría volver a conciliar del sueño luego de todo lo que había hecho. Después de guardar su única arma restante, con los rugidos de las bestias hambrientas a sus espaldas, la coneja acomodó a la oveja sedada en una de las bancas cercanas, revisándola después mientras la misma le dedicaba furtivas miradas pero, por lo general, manteniendo los ojos clavados en el suelo.

—No llegaron a lastimarme, si es lo que estás buscando.

—Solo quería estar segura. —Le aclaró—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Diana. —Respondió con un bajo volumen de voz—. Siento lo que pasó... en el restaurante.

—Lo importante es que estamos bien. —Intentó restarle importancia a la situación, aunque realmente seguía costándole trabajo tratar así a quien poco antes había intentado asesinarla—. Solo espero que podamos sobrevivir a esta noche. —Continuó, y la oveja bajó la mirada nuevamente.

—Gracias. —Musitó—. Por no dejarme atrás.

—No podría haberlo hecho. —Dijo mientras tomaba de su bolsillo el celular que había conseguido, y casi debió ahogar un grito cuando notó que el mismo tenía señal. Rápidamente marcó el número de la casa de su familia y posicionó el celular junto a su oreja, rezando en silencio todas las oraciones que conocía—. Por favor, contesten. —Suplicó al micrófono.

Un tono monótono y frío sonaba en el parlante, un tono que la impacientaba, un tono que puso sus nervios de punta durante los escasos segundos que duró, antes de ser reemplazado por la melodiosa voz de la coneja que la había traído al mundo.

—Hola...

—¡Mamá! Yo...

—...está comunicándose con la residencia Hopps, hogar de Bonnie...

—De Stu. —Continuó su padre.

—De María. —Siguió su tía.

—De Joseph. —Gruño su abuelo.

—¡De Sarah! —Cantó su hermana mayor.

—¡De Fred! —Gritó su sobrino con emoción.

—¡Y de todos los Hopps! —Exclamaron al unísono.

—Si quiere dejar un mensaje, aclare a quien, y diga lo que deba. —Explicó su madre amablemente.

—O pásese por la granja familiar, ¡le recibiremos con gusto! —Cerró su padre, luego de lo cual le siguió un silencio que, a la policía, se le antojó infernal.

No reconoció la contestadora porque, en efecto, nunca la había oído. Siempre había alguien en su hogar para atender el teléfono, y cuando la policía cayó en la cuenta de que, en efecto, no había nadie en su casa, su pata que sostenía el teléfono comenzó a temblar.

Si todo esto había sucedido en el Distrito Forestal, ¿qué estaría sucediendo fuera de la ciudad? ¿Cuánto territorio había sido afectado por esa niebla morada? ¿Cuántos depredadores afectados habían dejado Zootopia, con destino a los pueblos cercanos?

El teleférico solo se dirigía desde el distrito hacia el centro de la ciudad, por lo que usarlo para regresar a Bunny Burrows resultaba imposible. Deberían llegar al centro, hallar a Nick, y de ahí encontrar la forma de escapar de esa infernal ciudad. No había otra manera, y llevaría su vida al límite de ser necesario, con tal de lograr su objetivo.

—Nick... te encontraré. Lo prometo. —Musitó con ojos cerrados.


	5. Descenso a la locura

_Capítulo 5 – Descenso a la locura_

La oficial cortó el teléfono y dejó caer el brazo, bajando la mirada. Había estado a punto de llamar a Nick, aún sabiendo que no tendría caso. Quería creer que su compañero podía ser la excepción, de verdad quería, pero la realidad era otra. Aquella neblina había afectado a todos los depredadores por igual, y aunque encontrara a Nick, el zorro ya no sería el mismo de antes. Ubicarlo no sería suficiente; debía de encontrar la forma de revertir lo que estaba sucediendo, y solo podría hacer eso una vez llegara al centro de la ciudad.

La oscuridad de la noche ahora poblaba el lugar, y solo era cortada por los pocos y tímidos rayos de luz lunar que se atrevían a cruzar los ventanales del centro comercial. La oficial coneja había hecho guardia en la entrada durante las últimas tres horas esperando a que la oveja, que ahora dormía pacíficamente en la banca, fuera capaz de valerse por si misma nuevamente.

Exhausta, Judy se sentó junto a ella, admirando en la puerta a los lobos que aún se esforzaban por ingresar, pero estaba segura de que el rifle que había utilizado mantendría aquella salida bien asegurada por el momento. Suspiró profundamente para luego voltearse y ver a su acompañante levantar su brazo, intentando mover su pezuña derecha frente a su rostro. Había despertado, y estaba comenzando a recuperar la movilidad.

—¿Por qué me atacaste en el restaurante? —Preguntó fríamente la policía. La oveja ni siquiera la miró al responder.

—Supuse que estabas... enferma, al igual que los demás.

—¿Cómo podría estarlo?

—La niebla... —Dijo ella, bajando la mirada—. Cuando cubrió la ciudad, todo el mundo se... volvió loco.

—Esa niebla solo afecta a los depredadores. Deberías tener más-...

—No. —Cortó, sin duda en su voz—. También afecta a las presas, también... las afecta.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—No nos afecta de la misma forma que a los depredadores, pero... también puede afectarnos. —Intentó explicar—. Hace unas horas, yo y muchos animales más estábamos resguardándonos aquí, esperando por ayuda. Muchos estaban afectados por lo que estaba sucediendo, pero algunos... lo estaban más que otros. Se volvieron... completamente locos.

—No es raro ver a la gente enloquecer en una situación así. —Respondió la coneja, con un bajo volumen de voz—. Yo misma estuve a punto de perder la cabeza hace poco.

—No, no lo entiendes. Esas presas... se volvieron completamente locas. Mataron a mucha gente aquí dentro, y por eso tuvimos que huir. Yo alcancé a esconderme en el restaurante donde te encontré, pero los demás...

—Eso no es posible.

—Lo es. Vi a un elefante matar a golpes a un rinoceronte justo frente a mis ojos. De hecho, la sangre en mi ropa... —Admiró su propia vestimenta, y se abrazó a si misma al comenzar a temblar.

—Por todos los cielos. —Judy negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

—No sé hasta que punto pueda afectarnos, a mi o a ti, pero parece que es distinto para cada presa.

—Entonces no tengo tiempo que perder. —Dijo al incorporarse—. ¿Ya puedes moverte? —Preguntó. La oveja movió las patas, poco convencida.

—No mucho.

—Es normal. De una forma u otra, son sedantes de corta duración. El efecto debería desaparecer por completo dentro de poco.

—¿Vas a dejarme aquí? —Preguntó, asustada.

—No creo que quieras seguirme.

—¿A dónde irás?

—Al centro de la ciudad. —Reveló, y la oveja se quedó sin habla—. Tengo que hallar la forma de arreglar esto, y estoy segura de que allí encontraré la respuesta. Por eso no puedo permitir que me acompañes.

—No me importa, quiero ir contigo. —Se incorporó débilmente, sorprendiendo a la coneja—. Mi hermano mayor... está en el centro. Tengo que encontrarlo. —Le pidió, pero la coneja desvió la mirada. No estaba segura de ser capaz de ocuparse de alguien más, no en una situación como aquella—. Solas no lo lograremos, pero juntas... quizá tengamos una oportunidad. ¡Prometo ayudarte en lo que pueda! —Suplicó, aún débil. Por más que lo pensara, Judy simplemente no era capaz de dejar a alguien atrás a su suerte, sin importar cuan complicada fuera la situación. Con esto en mente, no tardó mucho en responder a la petición de Diana.

—La ciudad es ahora mismo un campo de batalla. No será fácil llegar al centro, y aunque lleguemos...

—No me importa. Iré de una forma u otra. —Respondió con determinación, y la coneja sonrió.

—De acuerdo, entonces. —Se aproximó a ella y palmeó su hombro, reconociendo su valor—. Quédate detrás de mi, y no te arriesgues a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Aún no estás en condiciones de pelear, después de todo. —Explicó ella, y la oveja asintió—. Perfecto, en marcha.

—Estoy detrás de ti. —Dijo la oveja, y las dos se dirigieron rápidamente a las escaleras. La coneja tenía pensado apegarse a su plan original, y llegar a la carretera desde el tejado del centro comercial.

—Por cierto, creo que no me he presentado. Mi nombre es-...

—Judy Hopps, del Departamento de Policía de Zootopia. —Completó Diana.

—¿Me conoces?

—Te vi en la portada de varios diarios hace un tiempo. Salvaste la ciudad.

—No fui yo sola, a decir verdad.

—¿Crees... crees que puedas hacerlo esta vez?

—Eso espero. —Respondió, no muy convincente, justo antes de llegar a la escalera. La misma se encontraba completamente destrozada, y continuaba unos dos metros más arriba—. ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

—Fue el rinoceronte... —Respondió la oveja, mirando a un lado. Al voltearse, Judy siguió su mirada hasta una gigantesca masa que ocupada una gran parte del corredor, una masa que la oficial coneja, por desgracia, supo reconocer.

—Oh no... ¡Rhinowitz! —Exclamó con desespero, dirigiéndose al cuerpo tendido en el suelo. El rinoceronte, que vestía el uniforme del ZPD, se encontraba tendido en el suelo, completamente inmóvil. El chaleco se encontraba completamente bañado en sangre, y su rostro prácticamente estaba hundido hacia dentro. La imagen resultó tan impactante para la coneja que debió desviar la mirada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza—. No... —Dejó escapar, con un gran dolor en su corazón.

—¿Era tu compañero? —Preguntó la oveja ante su reacción.

En efecto, Rhinowitz era uno de sus compañeros en el Departamento de Policía. Era uno de esos tipos duros que mastican piedra y y escupen gravilla, algo temperamental, pero tenía un buen corazón. Sus hijos lo eran todo para él, y él era todo para ellos. Y ahora... se había ido.

—Si... lo conocía. —Respondió la coneja con tristeza, reconociendo a la luz de la linterna otros cuerpos cercanos al rinoceronte.

La mitad de un búfalo metida de lleno en uno de los escaparates, una cebra sentada contra la pared con la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo aplastada, y una jirafa con sus patas traseras aplastadas, así como su largo cuello. Aquel escenario ya no provocaba en ella mayor impacto, algo que no dejaba de preocuparle, pero no esperaba que tampoco afectara a la oveja que la acompañaba, quien se cruzó de patas mientras bajaba la mirada.

—¿Podemos irnos? No quiero estar mucho tiempo más aquí. —Dijo Diana sin mirar a Judy.

—Está bien, solo tardaré un segundo. —Respondió comprensiva, antes de aproximarse al cuerpo del agente Rhinowitz.

Intentó no mirar su rostro mientras se acercaba, buscando en su cinturón un equipo que pudiera serle de utilidad. No era una sensación agradable el tomar las pertenencias de un cadáver, pero debía hacerlo. Siendo que los rinocerontes policías se valían de su propia fuerza física para detener a los criminales, desde un principio supo que no encontraría ningún implemento de ataque, pero sí halló un radio. El aparato era bastante grande en comparación al suyo, dado que los mismos estaban adaptados para el cuerpo de cada mamífero, pero la utilidad era la misma. La oficial coneja tomó el radio y lo activó en el suelo, mientras la oveja observaba atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Centro de mando, aquí la agente Hopps, desde el centro comercial del Distrito Forestal, solicito respuesta. Cambio. —Soltó el botón para oír solo estática al otro lado de la linea—. Centro de mando, aquí la agente Hopps, desde el centro comercial del Distrito Forestal, solicito respuesta. Cambio. —Insistió nuevamente, sin éxito—. Debí adivinarlo.

—Valía la pena intentar. —Comentó su compañera.

—Supongo. —Sin importar que no hubieran respondido, eso no significaba que la radio no tuviera utilidad. Era posible que en algún momento pudiera recibir alguna transmisión de sus compañeros, por lo que decidió acomodarla a sus espaldas, en el ajustado elástico de su pantalón prestado, y sosteniendo en pata nuevamente el celular en modo linterna—. De acuerdo, sigamos.

Ambas se aproximaron a la escalera rota, frente a las cuales Judy se colocó de espaldas, uniendo sus patas para que Diana pudiera escalar. Acto seguido, al apenas haber subido, la oveja extendió una pezuña para ayudarla a la coneja a subir, y ambas continuaron su ascenso hacia el tejado del centro comercial a la escasa luz de aquel celular.

—Disculpa... —Comenzó a decir la oveja, dudosa—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando... cuando sucedió todo esto?

—¿A qué viene eso ahora? —Cuestionó al voltearse.

—Solo preguntaba. No... no me hagas caso.

—Estaba saliendo de la ciudad. Era mi cumpleaños, y tenía pensado pasarlo con mi familia en Bunny Burrows. Pero... parece que la fiesta se ha cancelado.

—Lo siento. —Bajó la mirada.

—Olvídalo, tenemos que centrarnos. Si nos dejamos llevar por nuestros sentimientos, no lo conseguiremos. Tenlo en cuenta cuando regresemos al exterior.

—Y... ¿cuál es el plan?

—Dado que los elevadores cercanos no funcionan por los cortes eléctricos, llegaremos al área superior desde la azotea de este centro comercial. La parte baja de la carretera no está muy lejos, así que podremos saltar, subir a la calle, y cruzar para buscar el generador de emergencia del teleférico. Eso debería llevarnos al centro de la ciudad.

—También deberíamos conseguir algo más con lo que defendernos. —Sugirió la oveja, y la coneja se volteó con cierta duda—. Sé que no confías en mi lo suficiente como para poner un arma en mis pezuñas después de lo que hice, lo entiendo, pero no llegaremos muy lejos si no trabajamos en equipo.

—¿Qué me asegura que no me atacarás por la espalda en el momento en que me descuide?

—Nada, así como nada me asegura que tú no me apuñalarás como lo hiciste con aquel guepardo. Pero si esa bestia no tuvo oportunidad contra ti, mucho menos la tendré yo. Y no podría sobrevivir más tiempo sola, por lo que no tengo más opción que confiar en ti, y trabajar contigo. —Dijo con seriedad. Judy lo consideró un momento, y no pudo evitar que una media sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

—Es un argumento bastante convincente.

—Soy abogada. —Correspondió a su sonrisa—. Es mi trabajo dar argumentos convincentes.

—Por supuesto. —Aceptó, volteando brevemente para contemplar la esbelta figura de la oveja—. Por cierto, ¿cuántos años tienes?

—Treinta.

—¿Treinta? Ustedes las ovejas si que no aparentan su propia edad.

—¿Cuántos años pensaste que tenía?

—Dieciocho, a lo sumo. —Comentó, y Diana soltó una pequeña carcajada—. No te rías, estoy comenzando a sentirme vieja. Pero tienes razón, si queremos salir de aquí tendremos que trabajar en equipo. —Dijo ella, cuando ambas se encontraron frente a una de las salidas en el segundo piso, bloqueada por una máquina expendedora de comida chatarra—. Empezando por aquí. Vamos, ayúdame a mover esto. —Ambas se colocaron junto a la máquina, y empujaron con todas sus fuerzas. El arrastre del metal resonó en la estancia, y fueron capaces de quitarla del camino al emplear todas sus fuerzas.

—Es una suerte que se deslice tan fácilmente en este piso. —Dijo al terminar, antes de notar la seria mirada de Judy—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Será mejor que te quedes mientras yo compruebo el exterior. Por aquí deberíamos poder llegar a las escaleras de emergencia y a la azotea, pero no tengo idea de qué clase de peligros nos esperen allí. No tienes ningún arma, y si algo llegara a pasar... —Explicó, mientras le hacía entrega del celular con linterna.

—Está bien. —Aceptó sin oponerse—. Quédate tranquila, yo... no quiero ser una carga. Me quedaré aquí, y buscaré algo que nos pueda ser de utilidad hasta que hayas regresado.

—Ten cuidado, Diana.

—Despreocúpate. —Intentó sonreírle, sin ánimos.

—Una vez que salga, quiero que bloquees la puerta. Si no vuelvo en diez minutos busca un escondite aquí, y espera hasta que amanezca antes de salir.

—Judy...

—Tranquila, estaré bien. —Le confirmó— Pero tienes que cuidar de ti misma. —Dijo la coneja, y la oveja asintió.

* * *

Al salir al exterior del complejo, una fresca brisa nocturna acarició la mejilla de la coneja, antes de que la puerta se cerrara detrás de ella. Un pequeño golpe contra el metal le indicó que la oveja había bloqueado la entrada, por lo que ahora solo podía ir hacia adelante.

Avanzó un par de metros antes de encontrarse con las escaleras de emergencia, y luego de comprobar que no había depredador alguno en las cercanías, Judy se dispuso a subir. Sus pasos resonaban sobre el grueso metal, y el sonido no hacía más que seguir poniendo de punta cada uno de sus pelos. Fueron dos pisos de escaleras que ella avanzó sin prisa hasta llegar al tejado, al cual accedió a través de una última escalera de pata.

Al apenas asomar su cabeza por el borde, encontró que el lugar estaba prácticamente desierto. La azotea estaba apenas iluminada por la luna llena, luz que Judy aprovechó para encontrar el camino más rápido que la llevara a la carretera. Lo halló a los pocos segundos; a su derecha, había una distancia de al menos dos metros hasta el inicio de la parte baja de la carretera, sobre la cual podría caminar, y trepar fácilmente hacia el camino. Pero justo frente a ese lugar había algo más, algo que no le dejaba ver del todo el panorama, una masa gigante que solo reconoció cuando subió al tejado, y sus ojos vislumbraron a la escasa luz el emblema del ZPD.

—¿Francine? —Reconoció a su compañera elefante, sentada junto al borde de la azotea, y no perdió tiempo en acercarse a ella—. ¡Francine! —Al aproximarse, Judy fue capaz de notar bajo su pecho una honda herida sangrante que la elefante cubría con uno de sus brazos—. Por todos los cielos, esto es grave. —Dijo por lo bajo al tocar su pata—. Francine, ¿Puedes oírme?

—S-si... —Dijo débilmente al abrir los ojos.

—Escúchame, tienes que resistir. Conseguiré ayuda... si, lo haré. —Prometió, y Francine soltó una carcajada cansada.

—Rhinowitz enloqueció... quería matarme. Realmente quería hacerlo... —Levantó su pata, para ver su propia sangre reflejar la luz de la luna.

—Tranquila, todo saldrá bien. Trataremos esto y... —Al levantar la vista, vio algo extraño en los ojos de su compañera. Un extraño sentimiento se presentó en su mente, algo que le decía que era peligroso estar ahí, pero ella hizo oídos sordos—. ¿Francine?

—El quería matarme... muchos querían hacerlo. —Dijo, antes de dirigir aquella fría mirada a la coneja—. ¿Tu también? ¿Tu... estás con ellos?

—Francine, ¿de qué estás hablando? ¡Estoy tratando de salvarte!

—Todos... están locos. —Dijo, a punto de romper en llanto—. Querían matarme, y no los dejé. No iba a darles una oportunidad. Me adelanté a ellos, y les di una lección. —Su tono fue cambiando y concluyó con uno muy diferente, uno lleno de ira.

—¿Qué estás...? —Estuvo a punto de preguntar de que estaba hablando, pero de repente todo fue claro. Las heridas que tenían tanto Rhinowitz como todos los mamíferos en la planta baja del centro comercial no habían sido causadas por depredadores, sino por el elefante que, según Diana, se había vuelto completamente loco—. N-no... —Dejó escapar, antes de comenzar a retroceder—. ¿Tú fuiste quien hizo... eso?

—Todos querían mi carne, y no les permití tomarla. —Dijo llena de furia, mientras se incorporaba dificultosamente. La herida que Rhinowitz logró infligirle había restringido enormemente sus movimientos—. Tu tampoco la tendrás, Hopps. ¡Ni tu... ni nadie más! ¡No lo permitiré! —Gritó al precipitarse, impactando el suelo con sus patas delanteras al emplear una fuerza imposible. Judy apenas alcanzó a esquivar el ataque, alejándose lo suficiente de su antigua compañera, y tomando el cuchillo de su cintura rápidamente. Por nada en el mundo dejaría que la elefante tomara a una nueva víctima.


	6. Carne de presa

_Capítulo 6 – Carne de presa_

—Todos querían mi carne, y no les permití tomarla. —Dijo la elefante llena de furia, mientras se incorporaba dificultosamente. La herida que Rhinowitz logró infligirle había restringido enormemente sus movimientos—. Tu tampoco la tendrás, Hopps. ¡Ni tu... ni nadie más! ¡No lo permitiré! —Gritó al precipitarse, impactando el suelo con sus patas delanteras al emplear una fuerza imposible. Judy apenas alcanzó a esquivar el ataque, alejándose lo suficiente de su antigua compañera, y tomando el cuchillo de su cintura rápidamente. Por nada en el mundo dejaría que la elefante tomara a una nueva víctima.

—¡Francine! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! —Alcanzó a gritar, a tiempo para rodar y evitar la embestida del paquidermo.

—¡Te aplastaré como aplasté a todos los demás! ¡No podrás matarme si te mato a ti primero! —Grito furiosamente al voltearse.

—¡Estás loca de remate!

—Todos están locos, yo al menos estoy lo suficientemente cuerda para no confiar en ti o en los otros. —Cargó contra ella nuevamente, pero esta vez la coneja no solo la esquivó al deslizarse por debajo de ella, sino que también intentó emplear el cuchillo para lastimar su pata derecha. Sin éxito, dado el grosor de la piel de la criatura. Al voltearse, la mirada de su antigua compañera hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera—. Lo sabía... tu también eres como ellos.

—Te lo advierto Francine, no quiero lastimarte. —Amenazó Judy, con el cuchillo de cocina en alto.

—Por supuesto que quieres. —Devolvió ella—. No eres diferente a todos ellos, conejita. Tienes dentro de ti una sed de sangre que te carcome, por eso mataste a ese guepardo. —El agarre de Judy aflojó ante esas palabras y el cuchillo estuvo a punto de caer al suelo, pero no tardó en recuperar la compostura—. Si, lo vi desde aquí. Si crees que tendrás perdón por eso...

—¡No me dejó opción!

—¡No buscaste otra!

—¡Hice lo que debía para conservar mi vida, y lo haré ahora si sigues presionándome!

—¿Crees que tendrás oportunidad? —Sonrió con malicia la elefante—. Te mataré a ti también Hopps, a ti y a la oveja que dejaste abajo. ¡Los mataré a todos! —Cargó contra ella nuevamente, pero la agente no estaba dispuesta a recibir aquel ataque.

—¡No si puedo evitarlo! —Gritó al deslizarse por debajo de ella nuevamente, a tiempo para saltar a su cola en plena carrera, trepar e intentar acuchillar su cintura, luego trepando un poco más y atacando por debajo de su axila, buscando un área blanda en donde pudiera provocarle un daño mayor, pero la elefante la capturó en sus patas antes de que pudiera conseguirlo.

—¿Con un simple cuchillo de cocina? ¿Es en serio? —La lanzó contra el suelo con toda su fuerza, dejándose caer sobre ella después. De no haber sido porque la coneja reaccionó en el instante justo, sin duda no habría sobrevivido a ello. Judy se apartó rápidamente, con su cuerpo en extremo dolido luego de aquel impacto, y ahora no podía evitar arrastrar su pata izquierda—. Acéptalo, ¡no puedes matarme! —Dijo al voltearse hacia ella.

—¡No significa que no pueda intentarlo! —Respondió la policía, llena con determinación.

—Eres una imbécil... —Francine se dirigía hacia Judy sin duda en su mirada, teniendo pensado aplastar su cuerpo tal y como había hecho con las presas del centro comercial con anterioridad, y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. La coneja no contaba con el estado físico adecuado para evitar un nuevo ataque, ni tampoco con la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar a la elefante. Lo viera por donde lo viera, ya no había nada que pudiera hacer contra ella.

—¡Judy! —Al levantar la vista, encontró parada junto a la escalera a su compañera oveja, que al ver a la enorme criatura parada frente a ella, quedó completamente paralizada—. Oh...

—¡Diana, huye de aquí! —Gritó desesperada.

—Ju-judy...

—Vaya, el lobo en piel de cordero ha vuelto. —Sonrió Francine, volteándose hacia Hopps—. ¿De verdad has olvidado que fue una oveja quien casi acabó con nuestra ciudad en el pasado? ¿Tan estúpida eres?

—No... ella no tiene nada que ver con eso. Por favor Francine, ¡reacciona! —Suplicó la policía, pero su antigua compañera hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

—Siempre fuiste demasiado blanda Hopps. Incluso ahora. En ese entonces, debiste acabar con Bellwether cuando tuviste la oportunidad. —Le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia la oveja, quien era incapaz de mover un sólo músculo.

—¡No! ¡Detente! —Suplicó en un grito, pero la elefante no la escuchó—. ¡Detente! —Judy se incorporó y corrió hacia la elefante, intentando ignorar el dolor en su pierna, empleando sólo una para saltar a la espalda de su antigua compañera, quien se detuvo para quitarse a la coneja de encima—. ¡Detente! —Judy evitó sus patas, trepando a su cabeza, y clavó el cuchillo en su ojo izquierdo.

—¡Maldita coneja! —Gritó la elefante invadida por el dolor, siendo incapaz de alcanzar a Judy en su ubicación actual.

—¡Detente! —Continuó gritando la coneja, hundiendo el cuchillo de cocina incluso más, hasta llegar al centro del sistema de la criatura. El cuerpo de la misma permaneció quieto un instante, antes de comenzar a desplomarse de espaldas. Para entonces Judy ya había saltado de su oponente, aterrizando a pocos metros de la oveja, y allí se desplomó. Estaba exhausta, tanto física como mentalmente. Ya no podía seguir adelante—. Detente... —Susurró al ver el cuerpo de Francine, ahora tendido en el suelo frente a ella.

—¡Judy! —Diana se aproximó rápidamente a la coneja arrodillada con gran preocupación—. Judy, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó, pero la coneja no le respondió—. ¿Judy?

—¿En qué me he convertido? —Dijo sin dejar de ver el cuerpo de la elefante—. Francine... —Susurró, notando entonces que algo había caído del bolsillo de su antigua compañera. Se incorporó con dificultad para caminar hacia el cuerpo, y al arrodillarse encontró que el objeto en efecto era un anotador.

* * *

 _Notas de Francine_

" _Aún no puedo creer lo que está sucediendo. No sé que haya hecho ese humo que cubrió la ciudad, pero todos los depredadores se han vuelto salvajes de un momento a otro luego de aspirarlo. Lo que han hecho desde entonces es irreal._

 _Rhinowitz y yo estábamos de servicio aquí en el Distrito Forestal, y apenas vimos que algo iba mal reunimos a cuanta gente pudimos en el centro comercial, nos atrincheramos y enfrentamos a los depredadores que atacaron._

 _En estas últimas horas hemos hecho cosas de las que no me enorgullezco, y las cuales quisiera olvidar que alguna vez hice, aunque siento que me perseguirán por el resto de mi vida._

 _Mientras escribo esto, Rhinowitz está reuniendo a las presas más fuertes e ideando un plan para sacarnos a todos de aquí, y llevarnos lo más lejos posible del centro de la ciudad. La última transmisión que nos llegó fue del jefe Bogo, y decía que el lugar era un infierno. Nos dio la orden de proteger a las presas que logramos salvar aquí, pero eso fue hace tres horas._

 _El jefe reunió a cuantas presas capaces de luchar pudo, y se fortificó en la comisaría con el resto de nuestros compañeros. Rhinowitz está intentando hacer lo mismo, pero sólo veo al búfalo aquí presente como alguien capaz de luchar a nuestro nivel._

 _Afuera hay muchos depredadores intentando entrar por la fuerza, pero creo que hicimos un buen trabajo con las puertas, aunque solo es cuestión de tiempo. Si tengo que calcular nuestras posibilidades frente a todas esas bestias sanguinarias diría que el porcentaje es cero, aunque la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿cierto?_

 _Lo único que lamento de todo esto es que no le dije a Delgato lo que sentía por él, y quizá ahora sea muy tarde. Después de todo, lo más probable es que ahora esté recorriendo las calles del centro, despedazando a presas inocentes con sus garras y colmillos._

 _Creí que podría resistir, pero me equivoqué. Sólo quiero rendirme, dejarme ir. Tengo miedo, mucho miedo._

[Le siguen varias páginas en blanco, hasta una manchada de sangre. La escritura es bastante más descuidada en comparación a la anterior, pero no hay duda de que es de Francine.]

 _Sabía que no podía confiar en Rhinowitz. El bastardo estaba esperando al momento ideal para matarme, pero yo me adelanté. Lo derribe y aplaste su cabeza sin siquiera pensarlo. Se sintió bien. No me sorprende que todos hayan querido atacarme después. Todos quieren la carne de presa, pero no la conseguirán fácil. Y si alguien quiere tomarla, tendrá que arrancarla de mi frío cadáver."_

NOTAS DE FRANCINE (ARCHIVADO).

* * *

Judy sostuvo el anotador de su antigua compañera por un breve momento, antes de perder fuerzas y dejarlo caer al suelo. La niebla había cambiado a Francine en cuestión de unas pocas horas. Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que ella sufriera el mismo cambio? ¿Mataría a la oveja que ahora protegía luego de perder la cabeza? ¿Se volvería un peligro para los que antaño habían sido sus amigos? Diana se aproximó a ella a su espalda, no sabiendo que decir exactamente.

—Hi-hiciste lo que debías, esa bestia estaba dispuesta a matarte si le dabas la oportunidad. No tenías otra opción. —Intentó consolarla, pero aquello no fue suficiente. La coneja ya no encontraba fuerzas para continuar—. Judy... —Iba a añadir algo más, pero una extraña melodía comenzó a sonar, interrumpiéndola. Tardó unos pocos segundos en descubrir que aquel tono provenía del teléfono que había recuperado en el restaurante, y que ahora tenía el chip de la oficial coneja—. ¿Esto es...? —Judy se incorporó rápidamente, tomando el celular de la pezuña de la oveja y atendiendo rápidamente.

— _¡Judy! Judy, ¿estás ahí?_ —Aquella voz que tanto ansiaba oír sonó en el parlante, y las lágrimas descendieron por las mejillas de la coneja.

—Mamá...

—O _h, por todas las zanahorias. ¡Respondió! Hija, ¿dónde estás? ¡He estado tratando de llamarte durante horas!_

—Mamá, no sabes lo mucho que me alegra oírte. —Dijo con voz temblorosa—. E-estoy en el Distrito Forestal, cerca del centro.

— _¡¿El centro?!_ —Luego de su pregunta, un sonido brusco se oyó en el celular, lo cual asustó a la coneja.

—¡Mamá! Mamá, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó preocupada.

— _Si, alguien se cruzó en el camino y tu padre estuvo a punto de chocarle con la camioneta. No te preocupes, estamos bien. Pero tú... Judy, todos dicen que lo que está sucediendo comenzó en el centro. Hija, tienes que alejarte de ahí enseguida. ¡Encuentra un vehículo y sal de la ciudad tan pronto como puedas!_

—Lo haré... lo haré, no te preocupes. ¿En dónde están?

— _Cuando oímos las noticias, reunimos a toda la familia y tomamos la interestatal, pasando Foxville. Escúchame, tienes que salir de ahí. Iremos a-... Alfred-... en-... inten-..._ —La voz de su madre comenzó a entrecortarse, resultando en sonidos ininteligibles.

—¿Mamá? Mamá, ¿estás ahí?

— _Ju-..._ —El tono de fin de llamada iluminó la pantalla nuevamente, y la oficial se quedó allí parada, tiesa, durante unos segundos más. Dirigió su mirada al celular, y confirmó lo que ya sospechaba.

—No hay señal...

—Pe-pero eso es imposible, aquí no hay nada que la bloquee. —Respondió la oveja.

—Parece que finalmente las comunicaciones cayeron. —Guardó el celular en su bolsillo nuevamente—. Me sorprende que siguieran funcionando hasta ahora. De cualquier forma, tenemos que llegar al centro lo antes posible, y encontrar la forma de arreglar todo esto. —Le dijo a Diana, quien asintió al instante. Estuvo a punto de ponerse en camino cuando una voz se oyó a través del altoparlante en el tejado del centro comercial.

— _¡Judy! Pero que sorpresa verte por aquí._ —Dijo una voz femenina amablemente, y la coneja se detuvo en seco.

—Esa voz...

— _Por un momento creí que la elefante te aplastaría, pero me alegra ver que me equivoqué._

—No puede ser...

— _Después de todo, soy yo quien te dará muerte al final._ —Su tono se volvió áspero en el final, y la coneja ya no tuvo dudas. Sabía exactamente de quien se trataba.

—¡Bellwether! —Gritó con furia.

— _¡Bingo! Eres la conejita más lista que he conocido. Bueno, actualmente eres de los pocos conejos que quedan en la ciudad. ¿Quién lo diría? Creí que todos eran hábiles como tú, pero me equivoqué. Pobrecitos..._

—Sabía que eras cruel, pero... nunca hubiera imaginado que llegarías a este punto. —Apretaba las patas, intentando contener la ira que la invadía—. ¡Eres un monstruo!

— _Tranquila conejita, yo no causé todo esto, simplemente aproveché la ocasión. Ahora estoy al mando de la prisión, y puedo ver todo a través de las cámaras de seguridad._ —Diana señaló rápidamente el aparato colocado en la rama de un árbol cercano, cuyo lente apuntaba en su dirección—. _Creé un usuario fantasma en el sistema por si algún día lo necesitaba, y me alegra haberlo hecho. Puedo controlar muchas cosas desde aquí, ¡cómo esto!_ —En algún lugar del bosque una maquinaria se puso en marcha, y el teleférico en lo alto del distrito inició su recorrido nuevamente. ¿De verdad les había dado la clave para regresar a la ciudad tan fácilmente?

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

— _Ayudarte, por supuesto._ —Explicó, como si de algo obvio se tratase—. _¿No quieres acaso reencontrarte con tu compañero zorro?_

—Ese es tu plan, ¿no? Guiarme hasta Nick y esperar a que él me asesine, tal y como la última vez. —Replicó con saña.

— _Aunque sería un bonito espectáculo... no, ese no es mi plan. Él fue tan responsable de mi encierro como tú, pero aplicarle su castigo ahora no tendría sentido, pues no es consciente de nada. Necesito que recupere su consciencia para poder castigarlo, y creo que tú buscas lo mismo. ¿No es así?_

—Entonces... ¿hay una forma de salvar a los depredadores?

—Judy... —Susurró Diana, temiendo que la coneja pudiera caer en las pezuñas de la ex-alcaldesa.

— _¡Por supuesto que la hay! Bueno, al menos eso creo. Si no me equivoco, quien hizo esto encontró la forma de modificar el tóxico aullador a un nivel mucho más avanzado que yo, pero el antídoto debería seguir siendo el mismo. Por lo que tengo entendido, hay una reserva en el hospital general de Zootopia, así que esa debería ser tu siguiente parada._

—No estás segura de que el antídoto sea efectivo, ¿no es así?

— _Por supuesto que no, solo puedo guiarme por lo que estoy viendo desde aquí. De una forma u otra, es la única oportunidad que tienes de rescatar al zorro. Si tienes suerte, él recuperará su consciencia, y entonces podré ir a por los dos. Y si sale mal, y no consigues devolverlo a la normalidad, los dos se enfrentarán en un combate a muerte. Ya sea que él gane y te despedace, o tú ganes y lo asesines, mi venganza se habrá completado de todas formas. ¿No es eso fantástico? —_ Preguntó, y la emoción con la que dijo aquellas palabras hizo que el pelaje de Judy se erizara. Estuvo a punto de responderle, pero entonces el altoparlante se desactivó. Claramente la oveja no esperaba una respuesta por su parte, pues sabía bien qué era lo que la oficial haría.

—Maldición. —Se volteó hacia Diana, quien la observó con cierta duda en su mirada—. Tenemos que tomar el camino que nos marcó.

—¿De verdad crees que nos ayudará?

—No, pero no tenemos otra opción. —Miró por última vez el cuerpo de Francine, tieso en el suelo, con el cuchillo de cocina clavado profundamente en su ojo, y se dijo a si misma que no moriría en esa ciudad. Escaparía de allí a como dé lugar—. Andando. —Ambas se pusieron en camino hacia el teleférico ahora activo, caminando hacia la carretera bajo el resplandor de la luna. Aún faltaban varias horas antes del amanecer.


	7. Sin piedad

_Capítulo 7 – Sin piedad_

La luna resplandecía sobre el teleférico en movimiento, en el cual una coneja y una oveja viajaban con destino al centro de la ciudad de Zootopia, una ciudad que antaño había sido el ejemplo de la tolerancia y la unión de las razas, pero que ahora se había visto sumergida en el más terrible de los infiernos.

A lo lejos se observaban varias columnas de humo en distintos puntos del centro, elevándose incluso por sobre los edificios más altos, y Judy no pudo evitar estremecerse al oír un grito desesperado a lo lejos. El grito de alguien que estaba huyendo, el grito de alguien que había sido acorralado, el grito de alguien que en poco tiempo sería la presa de algún depredador, si no lo había sido ya. No importaba de quien fuera el grito en ese instante, después de todo la coneja no podría ayudarle. Después de todo, actualmente ni siquiera era capaz de protegerse a si misma.

Incapaz de recuperar el cuchillo del cuerpo de Francine, Diana y Judy habían llegado hasta la parada del teleférico más próxima completamente desarmadas, por lo que ahora, lo que deberían hacer al apenas bajar de su transporte, sería encontrar un arma para su protección.

— _Aquí la agente Swinton desde el Palm Hotel en Sahara Square. Rhinowitz, ¿me recibes? Cambio_ —Se oyó una voz desde la radio en la cintura de Judy, y la coneja procedió a quitársela y colocarla en el suelo rápidamente para utilizarla.

—Aquí Hopps, te recibo Swinton —Respondió, sonriente.

— _¿Hopps? Judy Hopps, ¿eres tú?_

—La misma. Cielos, me alegra mucho oírte.

— _El sentimiento es mutuo, conejita. He estado tratando de comunicarme con todos nuestros compañeros, pero muy pocos han respondido. Estás con Rhinowitz y Trunkaby, ¿verdad?_ —Preguntó con entusiasmo, pero su compañera fue incapaz de responder al instante—. _¿Judy? Judy, ¿sigues ahí?_

—Si... sigo aquí.

— _¿Qué sucede?_

—Rhinowitz y Francine no... no lo...

— _Oh... cielos, entiendo._

—Lo siento Warden, yo... no pude hacer nada para salvarles.

— _Está bien Judy, no... no te pongas así. ¿Dónde estás?_

—Aún en el Distrito Forestal, pero estoy camino al centro de la ciudad junto con una civil.

— _Perfecto, ¿entonces ya has hablado con los demás?_

—¿Por qué?

— _Pensé que lo habías hecho. No importa, la cuestión es que hemos establecido un punto de extracción en el tejado del Hospital General de Zootopia. Stevens y Krumpansky están yendo a por el helicóptero a la estación de policía, y luego irán por nosotros allí para escapar de la ciudad. Trata de llegar de una pieza, ¿quieres?_

—Perfecto, estaba camino al hospital de todas formas. ¿Cómo estás de equipo?

— _No muy bien. Aún tengo un rifle con seis tranquilizantes pero, considerando la situación, no duraran mucho tiempo. Estoy en el baño de una de las habitaciones en el décimo piso, pero hay dos tigres fuera en el pasillo, aún buscándome. Esperaré a que el pasillo se despeje, y luego saldré. De seguro te veré en el tejado del hospital directamente. Ten cuidado, Hopps._

—Tú también, Swinton. Cuídate.

— _Te veo allí, conejita. Cambio._

La comunicación terminó, y Judy sintió un terrible vacío al considerar la situación en la que se encontraban. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Diana, quien puso una pezuña en su hombro en señal de apoyo. Judy sonrió ante ese tierno gesto, pero su sonrisa no duró mucho antes de que la expresión sombría que tenía momentos antes regresara.

—De una forma u otra, tenemos que llegar al hospital. Nos vendría bien la ayuda de los otros para conseguir el antídoto —Dejó en claro la coneja.

—No le dijiste lo de la niebla. Que las presas... también pueden ser víctimas de ella.

—Si lo hubiera hecho, ellos ya no tendrían salvación. Hacer que desconfíen los unos de los otros en un momento así sería lo mismo que matarles con mis propias patas.

—Pero dejar que vayan por ahí sin saberlo... ¿que tal si...?

—Lo sé, pero la alternativa tampoco es algo que esté dispuesta a aceptar —Dijo con seriedad en el instante en que el transporte se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que las dos hembras tropezaran—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué nos detuvimos? —Se preguntó en voz alta la coneja, y una voz distinta a la de Swinton le respondió en la radio.

— _Tenemos problemas. Parece que uno de esos inútiles depredadores sin cerebro destrozó el generador de emergencia_ —Dijo Bellwether, exasperada—. _Debería haberlo adivinado, ese trasto estaba haciendo mucho ruido._

—¿Cómo rayos diste con la frecuencia de Rhinowitz? —Preguntó con furia la coneja.

— _¿De verdad creíste que te ibas a librar de mi bella voz tan fácilmente? Siento desilusionarte conejita, pero intervine la radio luego de que la tomaran del cadáver de ese rinoceronte. Además, ¡deberías estar feliz! Tienes a alguien con acceso a todas las cámaras de seguridad y a todos los sistemas electrónicos de la ciudad vigilando cada uno de tus pasos —Dijo alegremente._

—Eso es bastante enfermo, hasta para ti.

— _Pero también puedo guiarte en la dirección correcta, y créeme, por el estado en que está la ciudad ahora mismo, es seguro que necesitarás de mi ayuda para llegar con el zorro de una sola pieza._

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Hay un plan B?

— _Estoy buscando una forma. El problema es que no hay generadores cercanos en el lugar que pueda utilizar. ¿Por qué no se relajan y contemplan el bello paisaje de nuestra colorida ciudad en lo que intento arreglar esto?_ —Y la coneja lo hizo, contempló el paisaje que proyectaba la ciudad en la cual había vivido hasta el día anterior, ahora consumida por el terror, y supo que en adelante ya nada sería igual.

—¿De verdad crees que podremos hacer algo para arreglar todo este desastre? —Preguntó Diana, con tristeza.

—No desde aquí. Tendremos que conseguir el antídoto en el hospital, encontrar a mi amigo y a tu hermano, y salir de la ciudad tan pronto como sea posible, en el helicóptero que traerán mis compañeros. Una vez estemos a salvo, podremos comenzar a pensar una forma de solucionar todo este problema desde la raíz —Dijo con determinación, y acto seguido algo impactó contra el teleférico, e hizo que se agitara en sobremanera.

—¡¿Qué rayos fue eso?! —Diana tropezó y cayó, pero no llegó a incorporarse cuando la coneja, aún de pie, la detuvo.

—Espera, escucha... —Extrañada y asustada, Judy se aproximó al borde para saber que había golpeado contra su transporte, y apenas pudo reaccionar para retirarse cuando el zarpazo de una garra negra pasó a centímetros de su rostro.

—¡Judy, no! —La coneja usó su pata para evitar que su espalda impactara contra la pared, y miró a una Diana completamente aterrorizada.

—¡Quédate abajo! —Le gritó, y cuando la garra de la pantera negra descendió sobre ella, la coneja desvió el ataque con la radio de Rhinowitz, sosteniéndola con sus dos patas. Era el único implemento que tenía para defenderse—. ¡Bellwether, ahora sería un buen momento para que esta cosa se ponga en marcha!

— _¡Los sistemas están lanzando error! Esa cosa rompió algo del riel cuando saltó sobre el teleférico. ¡No puedo ponerlo en marcha desde aquí!_ —Dijo la oveja a través de la radio.

—Debe ser una maldita broma —Soltó Judy, apenas reaccionando a tiempo para bloquear el ataque del depredador, lanzando a la coneja contra la pared.

Sin intenciones de intentar alcanzar a sus presas desde el techo, la pantera hizo un intento por ingresar al interior del teleférico pero fallando al caer, quedando colgada del borde. El balanceo del transporte provocó un terror que se extendió por el cuerpo de la coneja en un instante, y el riel que sostenía la estructura no resistió mucho más.

Todo se vino abajo. El teleférico cayó sin sostén alguno al romperse el riel, y lo último que Judy alcanzó a ver fue el rostro de la pantera, con sus profundos ojos verdes clavados en los suyos. Luego... oscuridad.

* * *

" _¿Qué sucedió?"_

Estaba aturdida. Al abrir los ojos, fue incapaz de percibir una imagen clara del escenario que la rodeaba. El bosque en el que habían caído estaba completamente en penumbras, apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna llena. Judy debió parpadear varias veces para intentar tener una imagen más clara, pero el golpe que se había llevado la había afectado terriblemente, incapacitándola momentáneamente.

—Diana... —Susurró, confundida.

Intentó mirar atrás, en búsqueda del transbordador que las había llevado hasta ese punto, y lo encontró a unos pocos metros de su posición. En las cercanías no había ni rastro de la oveja, por lo que consideró que su compañera había caído a unos cuantos metros más del teleférico, y ahora sólo podía esperar que estuviera con bien.

— _¡Coneja! ¡Oye, coneja! ¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Levántate y corre!_ —Se oyó la voz de alguien a lo lejos.

—¿Qué?

— _¡Si no quieres morir tendrás que salir de ahí ahora mismo! ¡La autopista al centro está a solo treinta metros a tu derecha! ¡Apresúrate! ¡Escapa de ese lugar ahora mismo!_

—Bellwether... —Soltó al detectar el sonido proveniente de la radio pero sin llegar a comprenderlo del todo, aún atontada e incapaz de incorporarse.

La coneja alcanzó a darse la vuelta para quedar mirando al suelo, antes de oír un furioso rugido a su izquierda. Buscando su origen con dificultad, pudo ver a la pantera negra salir de entre la maleza, ahora dirigiéndose hacia ella con una pata trasera coja.

—No... —Dijo Judy al abrir los ojos como platos, al borde de las lágrimas al comprender el único desenlace que podía tener un escenario como aquel—. A-... ayuda...

Intentó gritar, pero ya no le quedaba voz ni fuerza para lograrlo, y aunque lo hubiera conseguido, sabía que ya nadie vendría en su auxilio.

—Por favor, alguien...

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas mientras intentaba arrastrarse con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban hacia la dirección contraria, aún cuando sabía que ya no tenía salvación. No cabía duda de que el deseo de vivir se aferraría a su cuerpo con fuerza hasta el final.

—Ayuda...

Suplicó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, justo antes de sentir la pata de la pantera negra sobre su cabeza y cuello, presionando hacia abajo. Lo siguiente que sintió fue el terror propagarse por su cuerpo a toda velocidad cuando las fauces de la bestia se cerraron sobre su costado, cuando sus dientes penetraron el cuero de su chaqueta, cuando se clavaron en su costado, y cuando arrancaron parte de su piel junto con un amplio corte de su único abrigo.

—Nick...

Los recuerdos que había creado con su mejor amigo, su entrenamiento como policía con objeto de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, su adolescencia, su infancia, su familia, todo pasó frente a sus ojos cuando la bestia penetró la carne con sus dientes, arrancando sin piedad alguna un trozo de ella.

La coneja gritó, gritó como nunca había gritado en su vida, llena de un sufrimiento que parecía no tener fin, y ante sus gritos lo único que la bestia hizo fue presionar su cabeza con más fuerza. Judy no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse ahí, siendo devorada viva, teniendo que escuchar a la terrible criatura masticar su carne, a sabiendas de que sus dientes pronto descenderían sobre ella nuevamente, en busca de una nueva porción de su cuerpo.

—Por favor... alguien... ayuda... —Susurró temblando, incapaz de soportar aquella tortura por más tiempo.

Su vista comenzó a nublarse justo antes de sentir los dientes de su verdugo cerrarse sobre aquella herida nuevamente para arrancar otra parte de su carne. Justo después, lo único que pudo oír fue un sonido fuerte y repentino que no supo distinguir pues sus sentidos, al igual que su vida, ya estaban al límite. Después, cinco sonidos similares, todos en diferentes intervalos de tiempo que ella apenas alcanzaba a dilucidar. Judy no volvió a sentir los colmillos de la bestia sobre su carne, pero era incapaz de saber por qué.

* * *

Ahora Diana se encontraba de pie junto al cadáver de la pantera negra, la cual tenía tres balas 9mm incrustadas en lomo, pecho y cabeza. En su pezuña, aún temblorosa, sostenía débilmente un viejo revolver, el cual nunca en su vida había disparado. Guardó el arma bajo su camisa blanca manchada una vez más y se apresuró a socorrer a la coneja, aunque ya no estaba segura de que tanto podría llegar a hacer por ella.

La pantera la había herido gravemente en su costado, y a pesar de ver que la coneja tenía los ojos abiertos, la misma no reaccionaba, y no parecía ser consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor. Diana acercó su oreja al rostro de Judy sólo para encontrar que su respiración era extremadamente pausada. No sabía cuanto más podría llegar a soportar la coneja policía, pero si iba a hacer algo por ella, tenía que ser en ese preciso instante.

— _¡Ovejita! ¡Tú, escúchame!_ —Habló Bellwether a través de la radio a pocos metros del teleférico caído—. _Si aún está viva, puedo ayudarte a salvar a ese pobre despojo de policía, pero a cambio tendrás que hacer todo lo que te ordene de ahora en adelante. ¿Está claro?_

La mirada de Diana se dirigió al área superior, y encontró una de las cámaras de seguridad en los árboles con su lente enfocada en ella. Sin otra opción posible, la oveja no pudo hacer más que asentir y aceptar las condiciones de la ex-alcaldesa, sin saber las consecuencias que aquello acarrearía.


	8. Escape

_Capítulo 8 – Escape_

En la madrugada, el resplandor de la luna llena tocaba el último sector del Distrito Forestal en el límite con el centro, proveyendo de una fuente de luz a una joven oveja de falda crema y camisa blanca que huía desesperada con destino hacia la autopista más cercana. En su hombro cargaba a una coneja malherida, ahora inconsciente, y en el borde trasero de su falda llevaba una gran radio a través de la cual alguien de su misma especie le indicaba el camino correcto a seguir.

— _¡Corre en linea recta! ¡Más rápido!_ —vociferaba la voz cortada por la estática, pero llevar a alguien que pesaba casi lo mismo que ella resultaba en una tarea casi imposible para la abogada.

—¡Estoy haciendo... lo mejor... que puedo! —respondió, falta de aliento.

— _¡No es suficiente! Tienes a un oso polar a menos de setecientos metros por el sureste, un león a ochocientos por el este, y tres lobos a seiscientos por el noroeste. ¡Y todos fueron llamados por tu revolver, así que será mejor que muevas ese lanudo trasero hasta la autopista de una vez!_

—¡Eres despreciable! —replicó llena de ira, deteniéndose cuando sintió sus pezuñas tocar el asfalto. Había llegado a la autopista.

— _Ahora, a veinte metros a tu derecha hay un vehículo con la puerta abierta. Entren y resguárdense ahí. Con algo de suerte, aún tendrá las llaves_ —indicó Bellwether, y Diana se puso en camino con un fuerte dolor en las patas. Aquella oveja no acostumbraba realizar actividad física, algo que lamentaba en sobremanera durante aquel preciso instante.

—¿Qué tal... si no tiene llaves? —preguntó con preocupación.

— _¡Estoy en eso! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Tú sigue mis malditas órdenes ovejita!_

Alcanzó el auto tan rápido como le fue posible, entró para acomodar a Judy en el asiento del acompañante y cerró la puerta desde adentro en el instante en que el líder de una jauría de lobos salvajes chocó contra su puerta. Diana sintió el corazón en la garganta cuando la única división entre la vida y la muerte resultó en el cristal de la ventana de aquel automóvil, cristal contra el cual el líder apoyó sus patas mientras gruñía furiosamente a la oveja frente a él.

— _Esas ventanas no van a detener a un león o a un oso. Ve si las llaves están puestas_ —recordó la alcaldesa, mientras que Diana se quitaba la radio de la cintura y la dejaba entre los dos asientos.

Su pezuña fue en búsqueda de las llaves, pero su mirada se desvió hacia Judy por un instante, y al resplandor de la luna apenas vio junto a su compañera lo que antaño había sido un conejo. No era difícil notar que casi todo lo que había arriba de la mitad del torso había desaparecido a dentelladas, y Diana no pudo evitar volcar en el piso del automóvil cuanto había desayunado el día anterior ante aquella cruel escena. Peor que la imagen que ahora contemplaba, era saber que había puesto a la oficial coneja junto al masacrado cuerpo de alguien de su propia especie.

— _¡No pierdas el tiempo! ¡Búscalas!_ —la voz de Bellwether en la radio la hizo despertar de su trance, y al tantear con su pata nuevamente fue capaz de encontrar las llaves aún colocadas.

—¡Las tengo!

— _¡Entonces sal de ahí de una maldita vez!_

Giró las llaves para arrancar el motor, pero el mismo se negó a obedecer luego de un cruel amague en aquel momento de desesperación, mientras que uno de los lobos se subía al techo y rasgaba el metal con sus garras. Un nuevo giro en vano de las llaves terminó en una desesperación mayor justo antes de que un fuerte golpe sacudiera el vehículo, descolocando a Diana. En el retrovisor pudo ver fugazmente la imagen de un depredador enorme que superaba en tamaño a los lobos, y sintió el verdadero terror al contemplar sus ojos, ojos que brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche con un destello dorado de pesadilla.

Un giro más y el motor encendió, en el instante en que el depredador de gran tamaño saltó al techo del automóvil, hundiéndolo, y acto seguido se oyó el inconfundible lamento del lobo que antes había subido. La oveja pudo ver a los otros dos abandonar al compañero que ahora yacía entre las fauces del depredador más peligroso jamás conocido, y cuando la sangre del mamífero atrapado comenzó a bañar el parabrisas Diana no pudo evitar pisar el acelerador con todas sus fuerzas. El león saltó habiendo previsto el movimiento, e inició su carrera contra el automóvil justo después. No iba a permitir que ninguna de sus presas escapara a sus fauces.

— _¡Bien hecho ovejita! Ahora tienes a una gran masa de carne de doscientos kilos persiguiéndote a una velocidad de sesenta kilómetros por hora. Ese vehículo va a ciento veinte como máximo, pero a esa velocidad no tendrás tanta libertad para doblar en curvas y esquinas cómo él._

—¿Qué esta autopista no va derecho? —preguntó, aterrada por la escena que acababa de presenciar mientras encendía el limpiaparabrisas, que apenas alcanzaba a quitar la sangre del cristal.

— _Sí, pero en dos minutos entrarás al túnel que te llevará al centro de la ciudad. Puedo guiarte hasta el hospital desde ahí pero, con ese león pegado a tus patas, llegar a ese lugar será bastante más difícil. ¿No tendrás más municiones para ese revolver tuyo, verdad?_

—¡No! Lo saqueé del uniforme de un policía que encontré en el bosque hace unas horas. ¡Eran todas las municiones que tenía!

— _¿Por qué no le hablaste del revolver a Hopps?_

—¡Este no es un momento para eso!

— _Sí lo es, tengo curiosidad. ¿Por qué no le dijiste?_

—¡Porque no confiaba en ella! Y si llegaba a enloquecer como la elefante, iba a necesitar algún seguro para resguardar mi vida.

— _Interesante... ¿y tienes idea de quien era ese revolver?_

—La placa del uniforme decía... Wilde, creo. ¿Eso qué importa? —inquirió confundida, pero la oveja en la radio no respondió—. ¿Ahora te quedas callada?

— _Estoy ocupada buscándote una ruta directa al Hospital. Y tienes razón, no hace falta que lo sepa. Por otra parte, las luces frontales... ¿funcionan?_

—No, no encienden.

— _Entonces ten cuidado, porque no hay luces en el túnel, así que estarás a ciegas por ochocientos metros. Intentaré guiarte lo mejor que pueda con la visión nocturna de las cámaras, pero va a ser un viaje peligroso. Espero que estés lista._

—Tengo que estarlo —dijo Diana, suspirando—. Judy me salvó allá atrás, en una situación en la que pocos se habrían quedado por ayudar a alguien que no conocían. No puedo hacer más que devolverle el favor.

— _Que noble... y estúpido. Me viene bien que salves a esa coneja, pero los animales que hacen lo que ustedes en una situación como esta no suelen vivir por mucho tiempo. Mira a la coneja a tu lado, mira el estado en el que está. Si le queda algo de suerte podrá salir de esta, pero es una verdad que si no se hubiera parado a ayudarte probablemente ya estaría en el hospital junto con los suyos_ —las palabras de Bellwether eran como un puñal para Diana, quien no era capaz de negar frente a una afirmación como aquella—. _Ahora prepárate, y recuerda seguir todas mis indicaciones._

—¡No es como si tuviera muchas opcio-! —su exclamación fue interrumpida cuando el león embistió el auto con todas sus fuerzas, casi sacándolo de la autopista—. ¡Rayos!

— _¡No te detengas!_ —gritó con una desesperación que Diana compartió por un instante, y pisó el acelerador lo suficiente como para poner cierta distancia entre la bestia y el vehículo, entrando al túnel.

Tanteando con su pata derecha, la oveja encontró el interruptor de luz del interior del auto, que seguía sin ser suficiente para iluminar el área a su alrededor.

— _¡Izquierda!_ —indicó la voz en la radio. La abogada trató de girar el volante con mucho cuidado, hasta que la luz del interior resplandeció sobre la pared del túnel—. _¡Derecha!_ —repitió el mismo proceso, intentando ir a lo seguro al alejarse lo más posible de la sección izquierda de aquella ruta—. _Maldición... ¡Acelera un poco más!_

—¡No puedo ver nada!

— _¡Sólo hazme caso! ¡Acelera!_ —con dificultades para confiar en la ex-alcaldesa, Diana pisó el acelerador a fondo, alcanzando en poco tiempo la máxima velocidad que el vehículo permitía, en un área completamente a oscuras. Los escasos segundos durante los cuales no recibió indicación alguna por parte de la oveja mayor fueron los más largos de toda su vida—. _Ahora, con mucho cuidado... ¡A la izquierda!_ —ordenó de golpe, y las patas de Diana temblaron mientras manipulaba el volante, temiendo volcar el auto en el proceso—. _Bien, esos eran todos los vehículos en el camino... ahora vas a entrar al centro. Apenas lo hagas, sigue derecho por Hoover por siete calles y dobla a la izquierda. Desde ahí serán dos calles hasta el hospital por Ekan. No tiene pérdida. ¿Cómo está la coneja?_

—¡Está temblando! ¡Algo muy malo le sucede! —exclamó aterrorizada.

—¡ _Por supuesto que algo malo le sucede, oveja estúpida! ¡Acaban de mutilarla! Si no me equivoco estará entrando en shock hipovolémico por la pérdida de sangre... vas a tener que acelerar. Si esperas un poco más, ya no podrás salvarla._

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? —preguntó, y una vez más únicamente oyó estática a través de la radio—. Bellwether, ¡¿cuánto tiempo tengo?!

— _Diez minutos como máximo, y aún así ya no tiene muchas posibilidades._

—¡Llegaré al hospital en dos! —gritó con determinación, justo antes de atravesar el túnel finalmente. El escenario que contemplaron sus ojos la dejó sin habla.

Las columnas de humo en varios puntos de la ciudad se elevaban hasta donde llegaba la vista, y a lo lejos fue capaz de ver a una gran cantidad de depredadores recorriendo las calles en distintas direcciones, en busca de una nueva presa. Varias calles habían sido cortadas mediante basura y llantas incendiadas, en un intento desesperado por alejar a los depredadores de determinadas zonas.

Y así, mientras exploraba fugazmente la pesadilla en la que su hogar se había convertido, su vista alcanzó la terraza de un edificio de siete pisos, donde dos gacelas tomadas de las patas compartieron un breve beso... antes de saltar al vacío. Diana cerró sus ojos con dolor por un instante, olvidando momentáneamente a la bestia que la seguía incansablemente.

—Así que esto es el fin del mundo. —Soltó ella, devastada.

— _El de la ciudad, mejor dicho. Pero será el del mundo también si no consiguen el antídoto y lo sacan de aquí a tiempo._

Sus palabras ayudaron a Diana a salir del trance en el que se había hundido. ¡Claro! Si lograban llegar hasta el antídoto y sacarlo de la ciudad en ruinas, el Centro de Control de Enfermedades podría producirlo en masa, y tratar a todo el que se había visto afectado por el tóxico. Pero antes de eso debería encargarse del león que ahora comenzaba a acortar las distancias nuevamente, mientras que ella se esforzaba por evadir los automóviles parados en las calles sin reducir la velocidad.

— _¡Ese león no va a rendirse! Dame un segundo, voy a trabajar con la radio. ¡Tú no digas una sola palabra!_

—¿Qué?

— _¡Silencio!_ —interrumpió, antes de activar una frecuencia diferente mediante el aparato—. _A todos los oficiales en el Hospital General de Zootopia, aquí Diana Woolyland, civil. Estoy en compañía de la oficial Judy Hopps, pero ella se encuentra herida de gravedad y necesita tratamiento urgente. ¿Me reciben? Cambio._

— _Diana Woolyland, aquí el agente Savage desde el hospital. ¿Qué sucedió con Hopps? Cambio_ —respondió una voz desconocida para la oveja.

— _Una pantera la atacó y mordió su costado. Está viva, pero no por mucho tiempo. Necesito que un doctor esté listo para recibirla. Ahora estoy camino hacia la zona segura en un automóvil Fissan color azul de placa ZED-918, y llegaré dentro de poco por Ekan St. desde el lado del Centro Comercial, pero tenemos a un león siguiéndonos. ¿Pueden hacer algo al respecto?_

— _Diana, trae a Hopps aquí ahora mismo. Nosotros nos encargaremos del león. Cambio y fuera_ —cerró aquel, terminando con la comunicación.

— _Fácil, ¿eh?_

—Me sorprende que lo aceptaran tan fácilmente.

— _Hopps es toda una personalidad en la policía, por si no te habías enterado. Espero y tengan un buen francotirador para ocuparse de esa cosa. Ahora, entre tu y yo, nunca hablaste conmigo. ¿De acuerdo? Pero no te preocupes, te llamaré de nuevo cuando lo considere propicio. Después de todo, ahora me debes un favor_ —dejó en claro la ex-alcaldesa al finalizar la comunicación.

—Demonios —soltó la oveja menor en voz alta, cuando el león acortó distancias y la embistió nuevamente, desestabilizando el auto poco antes de llegar a la esquina en donde tenía que doblar.

Con una maniobra rápida, Diana fue capaz de enderezar su camino nuevamente justo antes de girar en Ekan St., recordando las palabras de Bellwether cuando debió reducir la velocidad mínimamente para ser capaz de maniobrar el vehículo, momento en que el gran depredador trepó al techo nuevamente.

Sus filosas garras atravesaron el metal y comenzaron a tirar, el león dispuesto a destruir el vehículo con tal de alcanzar a su conductora y acompañante. Ahora la oveja y la coneja se encontraban a una calle del hospital, y fueron capaces de entrar a tiempo en el rango de visión del oficial Trumpet, y su rifle TAC-M50 con mira de alta potencia, ambos ubicados en la terraza del enorme edificio de cinco pisos.

El elefante relajó sus músculos y calculó la velocidad y dirección del viento para apuntar correctamente. Intentó no apresurar su tiro y, en el momento en que el león fue capaz de levantar el techo del automóvil, su respiración se detuvo, y Trumpet no dudó. El proyectil de calibre .50 recorrió un trecho de seiscientos metros en un instante, y acertó en la cabeza del feroz depredador sin falla alguna.

Cuando Diana vio caer el cuerpo del león por el espejo retrovisor sintió que finalmente podría respirar en paz por un segundo, y aquella sensación la acompañó por un breve momento mientras giraba para ingresar al aparcamiento del hospital, probablemente el único edificio iluminado en toda la ciudad. Pero esa sensación de paz y seguridad se desvaneció en el momento en que detuvo el motor, cuando al bajar del vehículo se encontró con tres cañones de armas apuntando directamente a su rostro.

—¿Qué... qué sucede? —preguntó, sorprendida y asustada.

—Muy bien ovejita, será mejor que expliques alto y claro cómo es que conseguiste la frecuencia que estábamos utilizando aquí, y qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió con Hopps —dijo uno de los oficiales mientras que otro abría la puerta de acompañante del auto para sacar a la coneja herida.

La oveja alcanzó a desviar su mirada de los cañones para llegar a ver los ojos azules de un conejo gris con rayas negras en nuca y orejas quien, al no recibir respuesta, terminó por apoyar el cañón de su revolver en la frente de Diana, haciendo que se estremeciera.

—De verdad espero que tengas una buena explicación —dijo el oficial al levantar el percutor, dispuesto a disparar en caso de ser necesario.


	9. Sin vuelta atrás

_Capítulo 9 – Sin vuelta atrás_

 _Y pensar que mi día había comenzado como cualquier otro..._ pensó la oveja abogada mirando al techo, esposada de su pata izquierda al brazo de la cama en una habitación de hospital, sin saber exactamente cómo o por qué había llegado a ese lugar. En la mañana había desayunado en su bar favorito un delicioso capuchino y dos croissants de mantequilla que, si bien estaba a dieta, se permitía disfrutar de vez en cuando. Y ya estaba dirigiéndose a su bufete en el centro del Distrito Forestal con su automóvil cuando todo comenzó.

Desde el centro de la ciudad se extendió una nube púrpura que lo cubrió todo y a todos, y la sensación de terror que Diana experimentó cuando aquella polución se filtró en sus vías respiratorias había quedado grabada para siempre en su cuerpo, pero ella no había llegado a sufrir los mismos efectos que los depredadores que se encontraban a unos pocos metros de ella durante aquel incidente. La abogada no sabía bien qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero el instinto la obligó a moverse cuando vio a un tigre de gran tamaño perder la cordura y atacar a un grupo de jirafas exploradoras. Luego de chocar su auto y escapar por los pelos de un lobo que la persiguió a través de tres calles, consiguió llegar hasta el centro comercial, donde dos oficiales la pusieron a salvo junto con el resto de la gente que allí se resguardaba.

Cuando varias de las presas allí refugiadas perdieron la cabeza y empezaron a atacar al resto, Diana fue una de las pocas que logró escapar a tiempo, alcanzando a esconderse en un restaurante en las cercanías sin que ningún otro mamífero la viera, y allí esperó durante varias horas hasta que cierta coneja irrumpió en el lugar. Desde aquel punto, los recuerdos comenzaban a volverse menos claros, como si de un sueño se tratase. Haciendo un esfuerzo lograba recordar determinados momentos, como el estar viajando por sobre el Distrito Forestal en un teleférico, estar corriendo a través del bosque, y manejar un auto a gran velocidad por la autopista.

Sobre aquella base fue reconstruyendo el resto de lo que faltaba y, uniendo cabos, logró visualizar el momento en que había llevado a la oficial Judy Hopps hasta el aparcamiento trasero del hospital, el instante en que bajó del auto y varios oficiales le apuntaron con sus armas rápidamente, pero del único que se acordaba claramente era el conejo. Se había quedado paralizada y muda frente a los fríos e inquisitivos ojos azules de aquel que, al no recibir respuesta alguna a su pregunta, no tardó en voltear a la abogada para propinarle un fuerte golpe en la nuca, golpe que aún le dolía.

El sólo recuerdo de sentir su vida amenazada de aquella forma la hizo temblar, y la situación no mejoró cuando el mismo conejo gris de ojos azules, con rayas negras en orejas y nuca, entró a la habitación con semblante tranquilo, y la mirada clavada en ella en todo momento mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Aquel oficial, además del típico uniforme del ZPD que la abogada ya conocía, tenía un chaleco antibalas encima, un cuchillo de combate en el lado izquierdo del pecho, un revolver en la funda de su pata derecha, y una escopeta acomodada en su espalda. Y a la luz fría de la habitación, Diana pudo ver manchas de sangre sobre su chaleco, en sus patas, y en su mejilla, manchas secas que el conejo no se había molestado en limpiar.

—Señorita... Diana Woolyland, ¿verdad? —preguntó seriamente—. Lamento el trato que le dimos mis chicos y yo, pero como se dará cuenta, teníamos que asegurarnos de que no fuera una amenaza para este lugar —dijo al señalar las esposas.

—¡Váyase a la mierda! —escupió con ira, con su nuca aun palpitando por causa del golpe—. ¡No había necesidad de todo eso y lo sabe! ¿Por qué rayos me atacó y me esposó? ¡Conozco mis derechos! —continuó, pero el conejo pareció ignorarla mientras tomaba la silla junto a la cama, para sentarse frente a la oveja.

—Señorita Diana, por si no lo ha notado, sus derechos no me importan en lo más mínimo ahora mismo —devolvió el oficial—. Si seguimos vivos cuando todo esto termine, siéntase libre de demandarme, pero por ahora le agradeceré que me dé una respuesta a la pregunta que le hice anoche.

—¿Anoche? —preguntó, extrañada.

—Sí, ya es de mañana. Puedo ver que ha tenido una agradable noche de sueño reparador —dijo cínicamente, y no vio venir a tiempo el escupitajo que la oveja dirigió contra su ojo.

—¡Púdrase! —insultó ella, y el conejo habló nuevamente sin mostrar signos de ira, mientras se limpiaba el rostro con un pañuelo que luego guardó nuevamente en su bolsillo.

—Será mejor que deje de ser tan hostil conmigo señorita, y comience a darme algunas respuestas. Por ejemplo, ¿cómo obtuvo la frecuencia de radio que estábamos usando dentro de este hospital? Nadie la sabía fuera de los oficiales del ZPD, y no habíamos podido establecer contacto con Hopps, por lo que no había forma de que ella la supiera. Así que, ¿cómo la obtuvo?

—La oficial Swinton nos la dio luego de contactar a Judy Hopps y dijo que viniéramos aquí, que habían establecido un punto de extracción en el tejado de este lugar. Lo único que hicimos fue obedecer esa orden, y cuando fuimos atacadas hice todo lo posible por traernos a salvo hasta aquí —explicó sin una sola sombra de duda, haciendo todo lo posible para que su explicación resultara creíble para el agente frente a ella.

—Es curioso que mencione el nombre de Swinton precisamente, dado que no sabemos nada de ella desde que huyó hacia el Palm Hotel en Sahara Square. Con algo de suerte solo habrá tenido problemas para contactarnos y regresará a este hospital sana y salva, pero puede que se encuentre con una gran desilusión cuando sepa que ya no hay tal punto de extracción —ante aquella afirmación, Diana se quedó helada—. No es difícil razonar que para que una extracción tenga lugar, debe haber un vehículo capaz de realizarla.

—Swinton dijo que unos tales Stevens y Krumpansky irían en busca del helicóptero de la estación de policía, y luego vendrían aquí.

—Ese era el plan original, pero nunca regresaron —dijo el conejo seriamente—. Perdimos contacto con ellos luego de que entraran en la comisaría. Lo último que oímos por su parte fueron los gritos del agente Krumpansky en la radio, suplicando por ayuda. Luego... nada más que silencio.

—¿No mandaron a alguien a por ellos?

—En este hospital no quedan muchos agentes, señorita Woolyland. No voy a arriesgarme a enviar a alguien más a la comisaría si sé que voy a poner en peligro sus vidas por una causa perdida, ya que si hay una bestia allí que ni Stevens ni Krumpansky pudieron enfrentar, entonces el resto de mi gente no tiene oportunidad alguna. Pero nos estamos desviando de tema, ya que aún no me ha dicho que fue lo que pasó con Hopps.

—En realidad, ya lo hice. Le dije que nos atacaron en el Distrito Forestal, y que una pantera negra la hirió en el costado. Eso es todo.

—¿Y cómo es que usted está con vida? —inquirió con duda—. ¿Cómo es que una oveja sin entrenamiento salva a una policía bien preparada... de una pantera negra como la que dice haber visto?

—Le vacié el tambor de un puto revolver en la cabeza, por si le interesa.

—¿Este revolver? —sacó el mismo del cajón junto a la cama de Diana, sosteniéndolo por el cañón—. " _Made in Heaven_ "... mediante este particular grabado en la empuñadura puedo saber fácilmente que esta arma perteneció a alguien que conocí hace poco. Así que dígame, señorita Diana Woolyland, ¿por qué el revólver del oficial Nicholas Wilde estaba en su posesión? —inquirió con una mirada tan gélida como el hielo mismo. Diana tragó saliva antes de ser capaz de responder.

—Lo... lo encontré en el bosque.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó el agente, incrédulo.

—¡Fue lo que sucedió! ¿Qué rayos espera de mí?

—Espero que me dé una historia convincente Diana, una con la que pueda dejar a mis hombres tranquilos. Una excusa para que no la dejen en la calle, a merced de los depredadores salvajes —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sé muy bien lo que intenta, imbécil. Pero acabo de darle toda la verdad, la más absoluta verdad. Y si no quiere creerla, puede dejarme fuera de este lugar. Ah, y también puede irse al demonio —devolvió iracunda, y el conejo mostró un asomo de sonrisa.

—Tiene agallas, señorita Woolyland —dijo al extraer una caja de cigarrillos del bolsillo superior derecho—. No confío en usted, pero me agrada —continuó mientras encendía uno de los cigarros.

Pasaron en silencio unos minutos mientras el humo se extendía por la habitación cerrada, sin otro lugar a donde ir. Diana comenzaba a impacientarse por la presencia del agente que miraba al horizonte más allá de la ventana, desde su silla, sin decir palabra alguna. De pronto, el silencio se volvió horriblemente opresivo para la oveja, quien tuvo la necesidad de hacer una pregunta que la estaba aquejando desde hacía ya un buen rato.

—Entonces... ¿cómo está Judy? —preguntó con seriedad.

—Está en terapia intensiva, la operaron después de que llegaron. Perdió mucha sangre, así que es una suerte que tuviéramos el mismo tipo, dado que no hay otro conejo vivo en kilómetros a la redonda —dijo con pesar—. Aun así, todavía no está fuera de peligro. Las próximas horas serán decisivas.

—Entiendo —Diana bajó la mirada, sin muchas esperanzas frente a semejante pronóstico—. ¿Y usted hace cuanto la conoce?

—Dos semanas, más o menos.

—¿Sólo dos semanas? —preguntó, extrañada—. ¿Acaso acaba de entrar a la fuerza?

—No soy un oficial del ZPD, en realidad.

—Entonces... ¿qué hace aquí?

—Podríamos decir que soy de una... fuerza especial. Vine aquí para entrenar a los mejores oficiales del departamento de policía para una misión especial que tendría lugar en las siguientes semanas. Misión que, por lo visto, se verá demorada indefinidamente —dijo al exhalar el humo del cigarro con tranquilidad.

—Entiendo que no me dirá nada con respecto a todo eso. ¿Al menos hay un nombre con el cual pueda maldecirlo? —inquirió, arqueando una ceja. Una vez más, el conejo no pudo evitar un asomo de sonrisa. Aquella oveja comenzaba a caerle bien.

—Jack, Jack Savage. Para servirle.

—Entonces, Jack... ¿qué estaba haciendo cuando todo ocurrió? —preguntó con curiosidad. Aún sin guiarse por los gestos de la oveja, no era difícil para Jack Savage darse cuenta de que a la prisionera no le agradaba estar en silencio en medio de una situación como aquella. El conejo realmente no se fiaba de ella, por lo que debía de ser cauteloso a la hora de comentarle cualquier cosa, pero no veía razón para no responder a su pregunta.

—Ayer en la mañana, iba camino al departamento de policía para tratar un asunto importante con el Jefe Bogo cuando esa nube púrpura lo cubrió todo. Cuando busqué refugió en el subterráneo, me encontré con la oficial Swinton, y juntos conseguimos llegar hasta este hospital sanos y salvos. En el momento, y en medio de todo este caos, pareció la opción más sensata. Desde entonces, juntos tratamos de reunir a todos los efectivos del departamento de policía usando el equipo de radio del hospital, y varios lograron llegar hasta aquí. Hemos tratado de mantener el control de este lugar desde entonces.

—¿Y por qué Swinton se fue?

—Ella tomó una de las ambulancias del subsuelo y partió hacia Sahara Square por... razones personales, pero algo salió mal y debió huir hacia el Palm Hotel. La última vez que transmitió, dijo que estaba en graves aprietos —explicó él, dando una nueva bocanada—. Sólo espero que esté bi-... —antes de que pudiera decir nada más, una alarma resonó en los pasillos del hospital, y el agente se puso de pie al instante ante aquel sonido, dejando caer el pitillo aún encendido. Algo iba mal, realmente mal.

— _A todos los oficiales, una manada de leones está entrando por el aparcamiento. ¡Salieron de repente y no puedo con-...!_ —oyó a través de la radio en su cinturón la inconfundible voz del elefante que protegía la edificación desde el tejado mediante su rifle de alta potencia, una comunicación que se cortó abruptamente.

—¿Trumpet? ¡¿Trumpet?! —intentó hablar directamente con él, sin éxito—. ¿Qué demonios sucedió? —y tan pronto como terminó de hacerse aquella pregunta en voz alta, siendo observado por la atemorizada abogada, una nueva transmisión entró en su radio.

— _Señor, ¡están entrando por todos lados! Tres jaguares atacaron a Trumpet en la terraza. Uno vino a por mí, pero logré darle esquinazo. Estoy bajando las escaleras y es-..._ —y así como así, la transmisión del otro elefante también se había cortado abruptamente.

—Pennington, ¿me oyes? ¡Pennington! —gritó desesperado a través del aparato, sin respuesta—. Maldición, iré a comprobarlo. ¡Usted quédese en donde está!

—¡¿Está bromeando?! ¡No puede dejarme aquí! —tiró de las esposas con terror, sabiendo que si la situación fuera de la habitación era la que preveía, quedarse ahí sería una sentencia de muerte.

El mismo pensamiento pasó por la mente del agente Savage cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta. Si bien aquella oveja era verdaderamente sospechosa, estaba completamente indefensa, y dejarla ahí, a merced de cualquier depredador que pudiera ser capaz de abrir la puerta, era algo que simplemente no podría hacer. No era capaz de hacer algo que pusiera en peligro la vida de alguien que era inocente hasta que se probara lo contrario. Por esta única razón regresó a la cama con las llaves de las esposas en una pata, y liberó a una aliviada Diana.

—Si veo que se aleja a más de dos metros de mi o intenta atacarme, no dudaré en reventarle la cabeza de un tiro. ¿Está claro? —amenazó él y la oveja, sin otra opción posible, asintió al tiempo que tragaba saliva—. Venga, ¡sígame! —exclamó al abrir la puerta de golpe, saliendo y apuntando a un lado y luego al otro rápidamente para comprobar el pasillo, antes de salir a la carrera seguido por su prisionera.

—A todos los supervivientes, aquí el agente Jack Savage. Repliéguense y bajen al aparcamiento del subsuelo por cualquier medio, usaremos las ambulancias para escapar de inmediato. El hospital ya no es seguro. Repito, ¡el hospital ya no es seguro! ¡¿Alguien me recibe?! —gritaba a la radio cuando frente a él, a menos de cuatro metros, una gacela con bata médica cayó de espaldas con un tigre de gran tamaño encima de ella. Su expresión era de terror al instante en que el depredador cerró las fauces sobre su cuello, desgarrando su carne en un rápido corte. El agente no había llegado a reaccionar a tiempo—. ¡Doctora Laurence! —gritó al empuñar el revólver, disparando dos veces y sin vacilar. Ambos proyectiles encontraron blanco en la cabeza del depredador, quien se desplomó junto a la gacela casi al instante. Ni un segundo después, Savage se encontraba sentado en cuclillas junto a la gacela aún viva. Su mirada irradiaba terror, y la sangre salía a borbotones de la herida abierta en su cuello.

—Laurence... Laurence cálmese, todo estará bien —la acompañó durante lo que, para aquella gacela, fueron interminables segundos de dolor. Laurence se aferró al brazo de Savage con fuerza al tiempo que intentaba hablar, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que aquel agarre aflojara, y su brazo cayera sin fuerzas sobre el charco que su propia sangre había formado. Por un momento, frente a tan cruel escena, aquella sirena de alarma fue lo único que la abogada fue capaz de oír.

—Esto es una pesadilla —dijo ella, al borde del llanto.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí —se incorporó con dificultad y pasó junto a la oveja, quien era incapaz de reaccionar—. Diana, ¡Diana! ¡Sígame! —ordenó, y la abogada se puso en movimiento nuevamente.

—¿Qué pasará con la oficial Hopps? —preguntó a la carrera, sin recibir respuesta por parte del agente—. ¡¿Qué pasará con Judy?!

—Terapia intensiva queda en el quinto piso. Si subimos a por ella, ninguno de nosotros saldrá de aquí con vida —respondió secamente cuando, al dar vuelta en una esquina, dos lobos saltaron sobre él, uno hincando sus dientes en el hombro del conejo en el instante del impacto, y el otro mordiendo su pata derecha justo después de la caída.

Los reflejos de Diana fueron lo suficientemente rápidos para tomar el revolver que el agente había dejado caer, apuntar a ambos cánidos y vaciar el tambor del arma nuevamente, derribando a los atacantes. Uno había muerto al recibir una bala directamente en la cabeza, pero el otro aún intentaba incorporarse, con dos balas incrustadas en su pecho. Jack se sentó con dificultad en el suelo, tomó la escopeta de su espalda, y no vaciló al momento de hacer estallar la cabeza del lobo superviviente con uno de los cartuchos cargados.

—¡Jack! —Diana se apresuró a socorrerlo, guardando el revolver en la cintura de su falda. Durante ese mero instante, aquellos dos lobos habían desgarrado la carne de Savage en los puntos descubiertos de su blindaje, provocándole heridas de gravedad. Dada la naturaleza de las mismas, especialmente por la de su pata, el conejo sabía bien lo que eso significaba: no lograría salir de allí con vida—. Santo cielo...

—El ascensor está a la vuelta de la esquina —dijo el conejo, tendiéndole la escopeta cargada—. Tome esto Diana, y úselo para escapar de aquí.

—¡No voy a dejarle así!

—¡Tiene qué! —gritó con rabia— Tal y como estoy ahora, sólo seré un lastre para el resto de los oficiales. Es mejor si me quedo aquí... al menos retrasaré a los demás depredadores que lleguen —dijo poner su pata sobre el cuchillo de combate enfundado en su pecho, y no fue posible para la oveja resignarse a aquella idea. Ya había sido testigo de demasiadas muertes terribles, y no dejaría que una nueva se añadiera al marcador. No si podía evitarlo.

—¡Me importa un comino! —gritó con furia, tomando la pata del conejo y recargándolo en su hombro derecho—. Usted podrá ser un imbécil, pero no voy a dejar que nadie muera así —arrastró a un malherido Savage a través de un largo pasillo, y apenas fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo cuando, al girar en la esquina, un tercer lobo se abalanzó sobre ellos rápidamente.

—¡Cuidado! —advirtió Savage y la oveja, casi por inercia, levantó el arma con una sola pata y disparó sin dudar un instante. El cuerpo sin vida ni cabeza del lobo aterrizó frente a ellos, pero Diana no se quedó quieta. Llamó el ascensor inmediatamente, sabiendo que cada segundo contaba, y no se detendría hasta que ambos estuvieran a salvo—. Buenos reflejos... ¿alguna vez consideró ser policía?

—Nunca en la vida —dijo con seriedad, mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ellos. Los instantes que tardó el ascensor en bajar hasta el subsuelo fueron eternos tanto para el conejo como para la oveja, pero finalmente la pantalla superior del ascensor señaló que habían llegado a destino. Pero tan pronto como la puerta comenzó a abrirse, las luces se apagaron, y todo quedó en penumbras—. No... ¿acaso cortaron la energía? —preguntó Diana, mientras ambos salían por el escaso espacio de la puerta, ingresando en un estacionamiento al cual apenas llegaba la luz del sol, pasando a través de las persianas cerradas. Aún se podía oír la alarma a lo lejos, en los pisos superiores.

—Tal parece que los depredadores que estábamos enfrentando no son tan estúpidos, después de todo.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí rápido. Este lugar no me gusta nada.

—Es un sentimiento compartido, Diana. Lléveme hasta esa ambulancia. —señaló el vehículo más cercano a la persiana, y la oveja debió ayudar al agente a subir al asiento de acompañante. Luego de eso, ella misma subió al asiento del conductor, relajando su cuerpo. Su corazón aún latía a mil por hora—. Gracias —dijo el conejo, con voz cansada.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

—Esperar... —respondió mientras que la oveja le devolvía el revolver—. La energía está cortada, así que no tenemos forma posible de levantar las persianas del aparcamiento para escapar con esta ambulancia. Nadie más ha llegado aquí, así que es probable que seamos los únicos supervivientes que quedan en el edificio. Así que... aquí está el problema, Diana... —explicó mientras recargaba el tambor del arma con las balas que guardaba en su bolsillo superior derecho—. Eventualmente, los depredadores que invadieron el hospital van a encontrarnos, y van a despedazarnos. Las municiones que tengo conmigo sólo nos permitirán sobrevivir durante un breve tiempo, pero al final no lograremos resistir. Es la realidad que nos tocó.

Luego de sus palabras, hubo un silencio que sólo fue interrumpido por el lejano sonido de la alarma. La oveja se quedó mirando por un breve momento al espacio más allá de la persiana, pensando que la libertad estaba demasiado cerca, y a la vez muy lejos.

Sin bien era cierto que a pata podrían encontrar otro camino para escapar, también era cierto que sin la protección adecuada no durarían ni un minuto en el exterior. Había demasiados depredadores como para ser capaces de disparar contra todos y cada uno de ellos. Lo viera por donde lo viera, no tenían escapatoria. Haber llegado hasta ese aparcamiento a salvo tan sólo les había dado unos cuantos minutos más de vida, pero el destino que ahora les deparaba era ineludible. Aquella ambulancia, en breves momentos, sería su tumba.

—Jack... déjeme decirle que no se le da bien eso de dar discursos motivacionales —dijo ella dejando la escopeta a un lado, subiendo las patas al asiento, y abrazándose a sí misma. Había aceptado su destino, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que tenía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que sucedería a continuación—. Morir junto a alguien como usted no estaba en mis planes, pero... supongo que es mejor que morir sola.

—A decir verdad me sorprende, Diana. Lo está tomando mejor de lo que esperaba.

—Llevo varias horas escapando a la muerte por los pelos —sonrió sin ánimos—. Supongo que esa suerte, eventualmente, tenía que acabarse.

— _¡Jack! Aquí Swinton, estoy yendo en una van hacia el hospital. Estoy a unas calles, pero desde aquí veo todas las luces apagadas. ¿Qué está sucediendo?_ —una voz muy conocida para el conejo salió del radio en su cintura, y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras la tomaba en su pata.

—Puede que la suerte aún esté de nuestro lado —le dijo a Diana, al tiempo que algo comenzaba a golpear con fuerza la puerta del hueco de la escalera.

—O tal vez no —respondió, atemorizada.


	10. Desde las sombras

_Capítulo 10 – Desde las sombras_

— _¡Salgan a la entrada principal del hospital! ¡Llegaré en un momento!_ —gritó Swinton a través de la radio que Jack llevaba en su pata, mientras que Diana y él se dirigían rápidamente hacia la puerta junto a la persiana de acceso al exterior.

—Recibido, Warden. Estamos de camino —confirmó el agente.

— _Te veré en un momento, Jack. Por favor, resistan_ —respondió la oficial.

Dada la herida en su pata, aún sangrante, lo tenía bastante más difícil al momento de caminar a una mayor velocidad, pero la oveja compensaba eso al permitirle apoyarse en su hombro. Pero incluso así, Diana no se había detenido a pensar en cómo serían las cosas una vez que salieran al exterior, pues frente a los depredadores una presa herida no era más que una presa muerta. Jack Savage apenas era capaz de defenderse, por lo que dependería de ella al momento en que lograran salir de aquel aparcamiento, antes de que las bestias que ahora intentaban llegar a ellos mediante las escaleras los atraparan.

Al llegar a la salida, la oveja apuntó la escopeta al tirador rápidamente, volando la cerradura y pateando la puerta después. Con mucha dificultad por parte del conejo, ambos subieron a la planta baja mediante las escaleras, y al abrir la puerta de acceso al exterior, el fuerte resplandor del sol casi cegó a la oveja.

— _Estoy dando la vuelta, ¡vayan a la puerta ahora!_ —se oyó en la radio nuevamente.

El frente del hospital se encontraba a menos de ocho metros de la avenida principal, donde un sinnúmero de cadáveres yacía luego de la feroz batalla librada el día anterior. Jack se atemorizó al ver derribada la barricada que los oficiales habían levantado, y la puerta principal completamente destruida. En el interior sólo se avistaba oscuridad, pero era casi seguro que los invasores se habían internado mucho más en el edificio, por lo que contaban con unos pocos segundos antes de que regresaran a aquel lugar. Y así, mientras Diana y Jack caminaban hacia la avenida, al encuentro de la oficial que en breves instantes les recogería, el conejo percibió movimiento en las cercanías, y supo que alguien ya había puesto el ojo en ellos.

—Diana... en los arbustos, hay algo... —dijo en voz baja, y a la oveja se le subió el corazón a la garganta mientras seguían caminando, al tiempo que el conejo tomaba la escopeta en su pata disimuladamente—. Prepárese para correr, porque no tendremos mucho tiempo.

—No... —alcanzó a susurrar, acongojada.

—Lista... corra hacia la entrada. ¡Ahora! —inició su carrera al apenas recibir aquella orden, y Jack se preparó para su siguiente movimiento.

Ya fuera que el depredador se dirigiera a su compañera o a él, el agente ya había apuntado al arbusto en donde lo había percibido. Lo que no esperaba era que el león se hubiese movido sigilosamente al darse cuenta de que había sido visto. Fue por eso que la suerte no estuvo del lado de Savage cuando el depredador le saltó encima por el lado izquierdo, pues apenas contó con tiempo suficiente para volar su cabeza con un cartucho, pero el cuerpo ya muerto cayó encima del conejo, dañando su cuerpo más de lo que ya estaba.

—¡Jack! —gritó Diana al regresar con él, en un intento por ayudarle a escapar de aquel pesado cadáver, cuando un guepardo rugió con hambre al cruzar la puerta principal. Diana se quedó tiesa, sin saber si correr o intentar alcanzar la escopeta que ahora se encontraba bajo el cadáver del león, pero no tuvo tiempo para elegir pues el guepardo no esperó a que se decidiera, y fue en su busca al instante.

Casi había sentido el horrible aliento del depredador sobre su rostro, casi había sentido aquellos filosos dientes clavándose en su carne, desgarrándola y despedazándola mientras aún estaba con vida. Y eso habría sentido de no haber sido por una andanada de balas que la criatura recibió en su costado, derribándola y dejándola fuera de combate al instante. La oficial Swinton bajó el rifle automático que llevaba en sus patas, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la oveja y al conejo.

—No puedo dejarte sólo ni por un segundo, ¿eh, Jack? —preguntó la cerda, intentando levantar el peso del león por el lado en donde su compañero estaba atrapado—. Vamos, ayúdame —se dirigió a Diana, quien no perdió un instante para sacar con cierta dificultad al malherido oficial—. Cielos, estás hecho un desastre —bromeó al soltar el peso muerto, para ayudar al oficial a ponerse en pie.

—Es tu culpa por haber tardado de más. Venga, salgamos de aquí ahora, antes de que llegue otro de esos bastardos —dijo él, mientras que la cerda subía al asiento de conductor de la van naranja oxido con diseño de un zorro macho con armadura guerrera que sostenía a una bella hembra de pelaje blanco en brazos. En tanto, la oveja ayudó al conejo a subir a la parte de atrás, cerrando la puerta rápidamente—. Vamos, ¡muévete!

—Estoy en eso, _jefe_ —sin perder un segundo, pisó el acelerador y avanzó rápidamente por la avenida principal, alejándose del hospital—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá atrás? ¿Dónde están los otros? —cuestionó, viendo a Savage por el retrovisor. La oveja había arrancado una pieza de tela de su falda para vendar la herida en la pata del conejo.

—Un grupo de depredadores atacó el hospital desde distintos puntos, casi al mismo tiempo. Fuimos los únicos que lograron escapar a tiempo —explicó, y Swinton permaneció en silencio. El hecho de pensar que todos sus compañeros hubieran caído en batalla era simplemente irreal, y apenas era capaz de sobreponerse a aquel sentimiento—. Es difícil creerlo, pero es casi como si lo hubieran planeado.

—¡Pe-pero esos animales no piensan! ¡No están razonando! —objetó Swinton, pero Savage negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal si es todo lo contrario? ¿Qué tal si no se han vuelto salvajes sino que, aún conscientes, son movidos por el ansia de sangre? —cuestionó, sin obtener respuesta alguna por parte de la cerda y la oveja, sorprendidas y preocupadas ante semejante idea—. Es sólo una suposición, pero puede que el ataque al hospital haya sido planeado, que alguien lo haya coordinado. Es lo que creo.

—Eso es imposible... —alcanzó a decir Warden.

—Considerando todo lo que hemos visto desde ayer, ya nada me parece imposible.

—¿Y qué haremos ahora? ¿A dónde iremos? —preguntó Diana, no teniendo deseos de seguir rodando aquellas calles por más tiempo. Un guepardo intentó acercarse a la van, pero Warden no dudó al momento de golpearla con el parachoques, dejándola al lado del camino. Su mente estaba casi insensibilizada ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, como si se encontrara en un sueño, o en una pesadilla.

—Nos largamos de esta ciudad maldita de una vez por todas —declaró la cerda—. Este trasto es lo suficientemente resistente, así que podremos atravesar Tundratown sin problemas por más que alguno de esos bastardos se nos tire encima. Salimos de la ciudad, tomamos la interestatal y nos alejamos tanto como podamos. Eso es lo que debemos hacer.

—En el hospital... —susurró Diana, llamando la atención de Jack—. En el hospital, se guardaba el antídoto de los aulladores, ¿no es así? —preguntó. El conejo abrió más los ojos, sorprendido, pero los cerró al poco tiempo y negó con la cabeza al comprender su idea.

—Los aulladores volvían salvaje a cualquier animal, no sólo a los depredadores. No es a lo que nos enfrentamos, Diana.

—¿Pero qué tal si-...?

—Y aunque lo fuera, ya no podemos volver. El riesgo es demasiado grande —coincidió Swinton, y Diana bajó la mirada. El objetivo de Judy era conseguir el antídoto, sacarlo de la ciudad y usarlo para tratar a los afectados, pero aquella había dejado de ser una posibilidad unos cuantos minutos atrás. Lo único que restaba ahora era seguir adelante, y hacer todo lo posible por sobrevivir en un entorno como ese—. Llegaremos al túnel de Tundratown en dos minutos, y estaremos fuera de Zootopia en diez. Estén atentos por si alguna de esas bestias nos ataca por detrás o por los costados —indicó Warden al pasar el rifle automático a la oveja, quien asintió con determinación luego de tomarlo, justo antes de que en la radio de la cerda se oyera una particular voz femenina.

— _¡Den la vuelta ahora! ¡Si siguen adelante será su fin!_ —gritó aquella hembra, sorprendiendo a Jack y a Warden.

—¿Quién está ahí? ¡Responda! —cuestionó al accionar la radio. El conejo y la cerda tenían claro que no había forma de que alguien hubiese obtenido la frecuencia que ahora utilizaban, pero Diana sabía que no era así, pues aquella hembra aún la vigilaba, y seguía todos y cada uno de sus pasos a través de las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad.

—Bellwether... —susurró con preocupación.

—¡¿Bellwether?! —exclamó sorprendida la cerda.

— _¡Ovejita, diles que den la vuelta ahora mismo! ¡No los dejarán escapar con vida del centro!_ —continuó, y el conejo y la oveja se incorporaron rápidamente para apoyarse en el respaldo de los asientos.

—¡¿Quienes?! —gritó la oveja a la radio de la policía, y los ojos de Savage avistaron algo a lo lejos. Cuando faltaban aproximadamente trescientos metros para llegar a la esquina, el agente pudo ver a quinientos metros de distancia a varios mamíferos posicionados a los lados de la calle, apuntando en su dirección armas que no alcanzaba a divisar con claridad.

—Santa madre de-... —susurró, antes de gritar a la oficial—. ¡Gire Warden! ¡Gire! ¡Ahora! —justo antes de llegar a la esquina, la cerda giró el volante con todas sus fuerzas, y los mamíferos que el conejo antes había avistado precipitaron su ataque al apenas ver que los fugitivos intentaban evadirlos.

Una lluvia de balas tomó por asalto el transporte, y la cerda apenas fue capaz de maniobrar la distancia y tiempo suficientes para escapar al tiroteo a través de la boca del subterráneo a la vuelta de la esquina. No dudó al momento de descender con la van por la escalera, y los saltos que hizo mientras bajaba bruscamente cada escalón sacudieron a las presas en su interior hasta los huesos, antes de parar abruptamente al chocar contra la pared. El golpe que Swinton se llevó en la frente la dejó aturdida, y no tardó en percatarse de su visión doble al momento de llevarse la pata derecha a la cara, para encontrar que un hilo de sangre descendía por su frente.

El conejo y la oveja terminaron en el suelo, pero no perdieron tiempo para incorporarse e intentar llegar a los asientos del conductor para salir por la puerta lateral derecha, dado que el espacio reducido del pasillo no permitía otra salida más que esa, y las puertas traseras quedaban descartadas desde el principio. Jack se detuvo a la mitad de los asientos y se inclinó sobre la cerda para auxiliarla, pero la oficial no parecía escucharle.

—Warden, ¡reaccione! ¡Reaccione de una vez, tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora! —intentó despabilarla al tiempo que la oveja pasaba por su costado, abriendo la puerta que daría acceso al pasillo, solo para encontrar que el tanque de gasolina se había dañado y ahora su contenido se disipaba por el suelo, bajando las escaleras próximas que daban acceso a los andenes.

—¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Ahora! —gritó con desesperación, y Savage tomó de la pata a Swinton.

—Vamos, ¡levántese! —comenzó a tirar y, haciendo un esfuerzo, la cerda fue capaz de incorporarse del asiento, aún aturdida—. Eso es. Venga, ¡salgamos de aquí!

Con cierta dificultad por parte de la oficial, los tres lograron escapar de la van y se internaron rápidamente en el túnel, no sin que antes Savage se volteara para disparar con su revolver a la gasolina al pie de las escaleras. La chispa encendió el combustible, y el fuego se extendió poco a poco hasta su origen en el tanque del vehículo, haciéndolo estallar a los pocos segundos.

La explosión hizo temblar los cimientos del subsuelo, pero para entonces el equipo de tres ya se había alejado lo suficiente. La van bloqueando el túnel, ahora envuelta en llamas, no permitiría que los depredadores o aquellos mamíferos que antes dispararon llegaran hasta ellos por medio de esa ruta.

Para su suerte, el túnel estaba en completo silencio, y no parecía haber en los alrededores señal de peligro alguno, pero esto no fue suficiente para hacer que alguna de las presas se confiara. Por esta razón, la oveja y la cerda ayudaron al conejo a llegar hasta el baño público de la estación de subterráneo, trabando la puerta con un bote de basura metálico luego de haber comprobado que no hubiera nadie más allí. Hecho esto, la única entrada y salida del lugar estaba asegurada, por lo que no deberían preocuparse de peligro alguno de momento, más allá de aquellos mamíferos que habían intentado dejarlos como un colador.

—¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué... por qué nos dispararon? —atinó a preguntar Diana, con su lana humedecida por el sudor de la carrera. Jack se dejó caer contra la pared y Swinton se sentó a su lado, exhausta.

—Eran depredadores... no hay duda alguna. Aún a la distancia a la que estábamos, era fácil darse cuenta.

—¡Pero los depredadores se volvieron salvajes! ¡No podrían habernos disparado! ¡No tienen la inteligencia para usar armas! —objetó Diana al inclinarse sobre Swinton para examinarla, pero la cerda apartó sus pezuñas cuando intentó acercarse. Más allá de un fuerte golpe en la frente, la cerda parecía estar bien.

—¿Qué tal si la tienen? —cuestionó Savage—. Como dije hace un rato, el asalto al hospital tenía pinta de haber sido organizado. Los depredadores estaban coordinados, y atacaron desde varios puntos al mismo tiempo. Si me lo preguntas, tienen algo más de inteligencia de lo que aparentan.

—Pero si eso es cierto... —comenzó a hablar Swinton, apenas cayendo en la cuenta de las implicaciones que aquello tenía. Si aquello era cierto, no solo se estarían enfrentando a feroces depredadores que los superaban en fuerza y agilidad, sino a feroces depredadores capaces de razonar, capaces de planear un ataque, capaces de coordinarse para capturarlos y destrozarlos de las formas más horribles imaginables—. Demonios... esto no está pasando. Que alguien me diga que esto no está pasando.

— _Bueno... ¡no está pasando!_ —la voz de Bellwether sonó oportunamente en el radio ubicado en el pecho de Swinton, radio que Savage tomó antes de que la oficial fuera siquiera capaz de reaccionar.

—Maldita basura... si vuelves a intentar contactarnos, te aseguro que te encontraré y-...

— _¡¿Y qué?! Será mejor que me trates con más respeto, imbécil. Ahora mismo, soy la única razón por la que no están hechos pedazos en la avenida principal._

—Y también eres la causante de todo esto —habló Swinton, aún aturdida.

— _Por supuesto que no. Todo este tiempo he estado en prisión, y todos mis cómplices se entregaron a la policía o huyeron, ninguno continuó mi legado. De hecho, a mí me gustaría saber tanto como ustedes a quien se le ocurrió hacer esto, y ponerle una bala entre ceja y ceja. Lo único que yo quería era crear un mundo mejor para las presas, ¡no destruirlo!_

—¡Deja de jugar con nosotros! —gritó el conejo con ira.

— _Escúchenme bien, bola de inútiles. Si les advertí sobre lo que había más adelante, fue porque los necesito con vida. Considerando la situación, vamos a necesitarnos mutuamente. Así que bien... ustedes me ayudan a salir del aprieto en que estoy metida, y yo los guío directamente hacia la salida. ¿Qué dicen?_

—En verdad crees que vamos a fiarnos de ti, ¿eh? Lo siento, pero estás perdiendo tu tiempo. Cambio y fuera —respondió el conejo, a punto de apagar la radio.

— _Adelante, corta la comunicación. Pero una vez que lo hagas, ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Estarán muertos en diez minutos, y yo en un par de horas. Así que piensa bien lo que vas a hacer._ _—dijo ella, y Savage dudó por un instante, instante que que la oveja menor aprovechó para hablarle a la ex-alcaldesa._

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó Diana.

— _Francamente no entiendo cómo funciona el gas que dispersaron en la ciudad, pero si he notado algunas particularidades a través de las cámaras mientras las horas pasaban, principalmente el hecho de que algunos animales se ven mayormente afectados en comparación a otros. Y así como algunas presas perdieron la cabeza y comenzaron a atacar indiscriminadamente, otros depredadores recuperaron la consciencia poco a poco, pero aun así continuaron su carnicería. Ignoro el por qué, pero el caso es que están yendo a por todos los supervivientes que restan en la ciudad, y eso nos incluye a ustedes y a mí._

—Supongamos por un segundo que lo que nos estás contando es cierto. ¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Cómo los detenemos? —cuestionó Savage.

— _Si cazamos a quien los está coordinando terminaremos con la mayor amenaza, pero será difícil acercarnos a él._

—¿Él? —preguntó Swinton.

— _Un viejo amigo tuyo, cerdita. El apellido Fangmeyer... ¿te suena de algo?_ —preguntó, y por un momento la cerda se quedó con la boca abierta, sin habla.

—No puede ser... —susurró, aterrorizada.


	11. Pánico en el subterráneo

_Capítulo 11 – Pánico en el subterráneo_

La oficial Warden Swinton se quedó sin habla ante la revelación de Bellwether, pues aquello no podía ser realmente cierto. ¿Acaso su antiguo compañero de la academia había liderado a aquellos depredadores para atacar el hospital? Simplemente no tenía sentido. ¿Por qué lo haría? Si había recuperado la conciencia y sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo, ¿por qué?

La cerda necesitaba con urgencia una respuesta a aquella pregunta, pero para Jack Savage y Diana Woolyland la situación era más que clara, tal y como lo había dicho la oveja a través de la radio: Fangmeyer había recuperado la inteligencia hasta cierto punto, y ahora perseguía y asesinaba a las presas supervivientes que restaban en la ciudad guiado por un odio cuyo origen de seguro se remontaba a la relación que antaño hubo entre los depredadores y las mismas.

Fuera cual fuese la razón no podían permitir que aquella matanza continuara, pues una vez aquel tigre se hubiera encargado de ellos iría a por las presas fuera de la ciudad, pero ellos no iban a dejar que eso sucediera. Aquella plaga no podía salir de Zootopia, y los dos oficiales y la abogada eran los únicos que podían detener al enemigo antes de que el daño provocado por el mismo fuese mayor.

—Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer? ¿Cuál debería ser nuestro siguiente movimiento? Por como lo pintas, no parece que llegar hasta él vaya a ser como un paseo por el parque —preguntó Savage, y hubo un breve silencio antes de que la oveja respondiera.

— _El problema es que ninguno de ustedes es capaz de enfrentar a los salvajes cara a cara. Nuestra única oportunidad es atacar a Fangmeyer con armas a distancia. Así que... ¿qué es lo que tienen?_

—Un revolver, doce balas —dijo el conejo.

—Y un rifle automático, con medio cargador —añadió la cerda al tomar el arma de las pezuñas de la oveja con objeto de comprobarla.

— _Entonces de verdad estamos jodidos_ —sentenció la oveja mayor con pleno optimismo.

—Aunque... quizá tengamos una oportunidad si llegamos a la comisaría —alentó la oficial—. La armería está muy bien equipada. Dudo que la hayan saqueado por completo.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Warden. Stevens y Krumpansky fueron allí a buscar el helicóptero, y nunca volvieron. Sea lo que sea que esté ahí... simplemente acabó con ellos.

— _Pues no están contando con muchas opciones ahora_ —dijo Bellwether en la radio—. _Estoy monitoreando todo por las cámaras, y parece que Fangmeyer envió a varios de los depredadores salvajes que tiene bajo su control a por ustedes, mandando a una mitad por las entradas de la estación Flock St., y a la otra mitad por la estación Herd St._

—Un movimiento de tenazas... como las salidas de aquí están cerradas, sabe que no podremos escapar.

— _Si no me equivoco, estarán ahí en cuestión de tres minutos, y esa puerta no va a detenerlos. Van a encontrarlos._

—Maldición... esperaste bastante tiempo para decírnoslo, ¿no crees? —preguntó al incorporarse, dándole una pata a Warden con el mismo objeto.

— _No había pensado que se le ocurriría hacer algo así, estaba esperando a que él mismo fuera a por ustedes con su grupo a través de la estación Herd, que era la más cercana, pero lo subestimé. Es más inteligente de lo que creía._

—Si ya entraron, entonces no tenemos otro lugar a donde escapar.

— _Hay una manera, una formación detenida en las vías. Si consiguen llegar hasta la misma puede que logren sobrevivir_ —para cuando Bellwether terminó de informarles de esto, el conejo ya había quitado el bote de basura que bloqueaba la entrada para salir al anden, seguido de la cerda y la oveja.

—¿Qué tan lejos está?

— _En el túnel por el lado de Peak St., a quinientos metros. Pero será mejor que corran, tienen menos de un minuto antes de que los depredadores que vienen por el lado de Flock St. a toda velocidad la alcancen. Tendrán que entrar al primer vagón y asegurar las entradas en ese tiempo; no me tomará mucho activar por completo al sistema, y una vez que lo haga pondré la formación en marcha desde aquí. Si logran llegar a la estación de Peak St. con bien, estarán a menos de una calle de la comisaría._

—¿Estás seguro de que podemos fiarnos de ella? —preguntó Warden, aún sabiendo que la oveja mayor la escuchaba.

—La verdad no, pero no tenemos otra opción y ella lo sabe —dijo justo antes de que todos fueran capaces de escuchar los rugidos de las bestias a lo lejos en la oscuridad del túnel—. Vamos, ¡corran! ¡Corran! —gritó al bajar a las vías, y sus compañeras le siguieron.

—¡Jack, tu pata! —dijo la cerda al notar la herida aún sangrante al débil resplandor parpadeante de las luces del anden.

—Está bien. Duele como el demonio, pero tengo que resistir —respondió para luego dirigirse a la oveja que le miraba con preocupación—. Recuerde lo que te dije cuando estábamos en el hospital, Diana —dejó en claro, y ella asintió.

—Yo iré adelante —dijo Swinton—. Si tenemos un encontronazo con los salvajes, al menos podré hacerles frente con el rifle. Siempre y cuando sean uno o dos —aclaró mientras ingresaban en la oscuridad del túnel. La cerda encendió su linterna y se la lanzó a la oveja sin perder tiempo—. ¡Tú! Ocúpate de esto, ¿quieres?

—Sí, por supuesto —asintió Diana, alumbrando el camino mientras corrían.

—No dejes de apuntar hacia adelante. Por más que escuches a los depredadores detrás de nosotros, no dejes de apuntar hacia adelante. ¿De acuerdo? —ordenó Swinton, a medida que el volumen de los salvajes rugidos iba en aumento. Se estaban acercando, pero el equipo de tres ya estaba a pocos metros de la formación.

— _A este paso van a encontrarlos en menos de treinta segundos. ¡Tienen que subir al primer vagón ahora! Ya habilité el sistema de transporte. Voy a abrir las puertas y las cerraré cuando suban los tres._

—Swinton, ¡sube ahora! —gritó el conejo cuando estuvieron junto al primer vagón, sin dejarse distraer por los rugidos de los salvajes ya a pocos metros de ellos. La oveja estaba paralizada por el miedo, pero la voz del agente la hizo reaccionar—. ¡Y tú, Diana! —gritó su compañero, y la oveja se ayudó con la pata de la cerda para subir. Fue a ayudar a Jack cuando un lobo arremetió contra él, derribándole, pero el conejo se libró de la bestia con dos tiros a quemarropa en la cabeza.

—¡Jack! —gritó Warden a la oscuridad, mientras Diana lo hallaba con la linterna a varios metros de distancia, con el cuerpo muerto de su enemigo encima.

—¡Que Bellwether cierre la puerta, ahora! —ordenó el conejo, y la ex-alcaldesa actuó en consecuencia, pero la cerda trabó las puertas para impedir que eso pasara.

—¡No! Diana, ¡sostenla, que no se cierre! —pidió a la oveja, antes de bajar y arremeter contra los otros dos lobos que se acercaban por el frente con la mitad del cargador de su rifle. Una vez estuvo segura de que sus enemigos no se levantarían, regresó con el conejo para ayudarle

— _¡Manga de inútiles! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! ¡Van a matarlos allí!_ —advirtió la voz en su radio.

—Warden, ¡sube al tren ahora! ¡Es una orden! —gritó el conejo mientras intentaba quitarse al lobo de encima, y la cerda lo ayudó rápidamente a conseguirlo, llevándolo en hombros tan rápido como podía.

—No iba a dejarte ahí, imbécil. ¡Diana! —le gritó al llegar a la puerta, con el rugido de las bestias prácticamente en la nuca. La oveja los ayudó a subir nuevamente, y la cerda tomó la radio en sus pezuñas—. Ahora, ¡estamos listos Bellwether!

— _Maldición..._ —oyó su respuesta en la radio mientras las puertas se cerraban, y la formación iniciaba su movimiento. No pudieron respirar tranquilos más de un segundo cuando oyeron su voz nuevamente—. ¡ _Con un demonio! Fangmeyer posicionó a su grupo en la estación de Flock St., apuntando a las vías. Sabe lo que estamos haciendo, ¡va a acribillar la formación en el momento en que la vea!_

—¿Qué oportunidades tenemos? —preguntó Savage al tiempo que la velocidad de la formación aumentaba, pero la oveja al otro lado de la linea no respondía—. ¡Bellwether! ¡¿Qué podemos hacer?!

— _Busquen cobertura... y recen_ —dijo finalmente, y los tres se miraron entre sí, atónitos por lo que estaba sucediendo, y por lo que sabían sucedería a continuación—. _¡Está a punto de llegar! ¡Cuidado!_

—¡Al suelo, maldición! —gritó Jack al tomar a Swinton y dejarse caer junto con ella, y la oveja les siguió al instante.

En el instante en que un atisbo de la luz del siguiente andén alcanzó el tren, una multitud de armas dispararon contra la formación, reventando los cristales en cientos de fragmentos y haciendo huecos en el metal. No sólo estaba jugando el hecho de que podrían hacerlos pedazos en el mismo lugar; si dañaban alguna pieza fundamental de la formación, la misma se detendría, y por más que lo hubieran conseguido sobrevivir al tiroteo, no serviría de nada.

La arremetida por parte del enemigo duró los veinte segundos que le tomó a la formación entera cruzar la estación a una velocidad media, pero cuando la oveja dejó de ver el resplandor de las luces del andén y los disparos se detuvieron, supo que lo habían conseguido.

Habían sobrevivido al ataque de Fangmeyer, y ahora sólo quedaba llegar hasta la comisaría y obtener las armas necesarias para vencerle en su propio juego. No se rendirían hasta conseguirlo.

—Maldición... lo conseguimos —dijo la oveja al sonreír—. ¡Jack, lo...! —al voltearse hacia sus compañeros en ese instante se quedó helada, al ver a la cerda arrodillada junto al conejo que ahora permanecía boca arriba, mientras un charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse debajo de él—. Ay no. No...

—¿Cómo pudiste? —preguntó Warden con voz quebradiza, siendo incapaz de comprender lo que su compañero había hecho, poniéndose entre ella y las balas que deberían haber encontrado blanco en su cuerpo, no en el del conejo.

—Francamente, no lo pensé muy bien —sonrió débilmente—. Sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer y... simplemente lo hice. No había otra manera —se excusó sin dejar de sonreír.

—¡Por supuesto que la había! ¡Tenías que cuidar de ti mismo, imbécil! —gritó con dolor.

—Está bien, no... no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho —le respondió al tomar su pata con la suya—. Porque significó poder salvarte, Warden —continuó el agente, y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr libremente por las mejillas de la oficial—. No llores, por favor... oye, siempre tendremos Snarlbucks, ¿verdad? —alentó al evocar aquel recuerdo, y la cerda sonrió entre aquellas lágrimas.

—Eres un estúpido —le respondió, y el conejo fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada tan sólo unos pocos segundos más antes de que sus párpados pesaran. El agente dejó de respirar unos instantes después, pero su sonrisa no desapareció—. ¿Jack? Jack, por favor... por favor, no... —le suplicó, pero el conejo no le respondió, ni volvió a abrir los ojos. Warden recostó su cabeza en el pecho del agente, no dispuesta a alejarse de él, mientras que el tren seguía su camino. En unos cuantos minutos llegarían a la estación Peak St.

* * *

La oscuridad era opresiva, agobiante, asfixiante. La había estado sufriendo desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no recordaba exactamente cuanto. Lo único que era capaz de recordar en ese momento era haber estado corriendo a través de las calles en el Distrito Forestal, en un momento sola, y al otro acompañada por una oveja que había logrado sobrevivir hasta ese entonces. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Lo sabía, estaba segura, pero era incapaz de pronunciarlo.

El nombre que sí era capaz de pronunciar... era el de Nick. Nick Wilde, ex-estafador profesional, actual oficial de policía, y su mejor amigo. Aquel zorro por el que había caminado sin dudar en dirección hacia el infierno mismo, y por quien seguiría caminando en la misma dirección. Sabía que tenía que encontrarle, no podría estar tranquila hasta asegurarse de que estaba con bien, hasta ver su sonrisa una vez más. Sabía que debía hacerlo, e iría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de conseguirlo.

Y entonces lo sintió. Aquel dolor... aquella sensación de colmillos desgarrando su carne, el sonido del depredador al masticarla, su aliento, todo. Aquel dolor se propagó a lo largo de su cuerpo junto a un terror inimaginable. El corazón de la coneja comenzó a golpear contra su pecho con fuerza, su pata derecha tembló incontrolablemente, y un sudor frío descendió por su frente al tiempo que se tomaba de la herida en su costado, para abrir los ojos a la oscuridad y gritar con el más absoluto terror. Había salido de una pesadilla, y ahora estaba a punto de encarar una realidad mucho peor: la que le esperaba fuera de la sala de terapia intensiva.


	12. Bajo la fina piel

_Capítulo 12 – Bajo la fina piel_

La noche había caído sobre la gran ciudad de Zootopia, cuyos cansados habitantes aún estaban a unas cuantas horas de reencontrarse con sus añoradas camas después de un largo día. Tal era el caso de la oficial Warden Swinton, una cerda que trabajaba en el Departamento de Policía de Zootopia, que se había quedado a hacer horas extras para terminar de preparar el papeleo que le había sido encargado por el jefe Bogo.

En el vestidor de hembras, mientras la cerda se cambiaba su usual ropa de trabajo por un pantalón de jean color crema y una camisa azul, decidió que al salir se daría el gusto de una merienda tardía en el Snarlbucks a unas calles de la estación antes de tomar rumbo a su hogar, pues verdaderamente no tenía deseos de cocinar, y se le antojaba algo dulce para cerrar su atareado día.

Al cruzar la puerta del negocio se alegró al ver que prácticamente no había fila para hacer un pedido, por lo que su espera por un delicioso café cortado y dos porciones de un exquisito budín marmolado se vio agradablemente reducida. Al sentarse a una mesa cercana a la ventana para contemplar el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad notó en el reflejo a una cara conocida, y al voltear encontró en la mesa frente a la suya al conejo que la agencia había enviado unos cuantos días atrás a preparar oficiales para una misión especial.

Su nombre era Jack Savage, alguien que a simple vista parecía un tipo serio y de pocas pulgas, pero que había demostrado ser todo lo contrario al hacer buenas migas con varios de sus compañeros, especialmente con Nicholas Wilde, un zorro recientemente admitido en la fuerza, con el que a menudo veía conversando en los pasillos de la comisaría.

Sin darse cuenta se había quedado mirando al conejo más de lo que pensaba, y esto no pasó desapercibido para el agente, que se volteó hacia ella con una mirada interrogante. Warden, lejos de simplemente desviar la mirada, saludó al asentir con una sonrisa, una que el agente correspondió antes de que la cerda devolviera su atención al delicioso café frente a ella.

—Warden Swinton, ¿verdad? —preguntó desde su lugar, a escasos metros.

—Sí, así es. ¿Cómo está? —saludó ella.

—Algo cansado, a decir verdad. Llevo casi dos días sin dormir adecuadamente, y aún tengo trabajo que hacer.

—¿De la comisaría?

—No, de la agencia. Francamente, no me vendrían mal unas cuantas horas de sueño.

—Somos dos.

—¿Trabajo?

—Insomnio. A veces me pasa…

—Que horrible.

—No lo dude.

—A veces una tizana puede ayudar con eso.

—No se ofenda, pero lo veía más como un tipo de pastillas que de hierbas.

—Algo de medicina natural nunca viene mal, señorita Swinton.

—Llámeme Warden, no hace falta la formalidad.

—Lo mismo digo, entonces. Jack, para los amigos.

—Es un placer, Jack. Y dígame, ¿de casualidad es mucho el trabajo que tiene? ¿O cuenta con algo de tiempo para compartir un café con una compañera? —preguntó sonriente, y al contemplar el papeleo del que aún debía ocuparse, el conejo no lo pensó por mucho tiempo al momento de responder.

—De hecho, no me vendría mal un descanso.

Aquella noche, Jack y Warden se quedaron platicando durante horas, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, hasta que el local cerró y se vieron obligados a salir. Siendo que habían disfrutado de aquel encuentro decidieron repetirlo al día siguiente, cuando se encontraron para cenar. La cerda de verdad disfrutaba de la compañía del conejo, con quien no tardó en formar una agradable amistad, y aquel encuentro en Snarlbucks después del trabajo se convirtió en una costumbre para ambos a lo largo de aquellas dos semanas previas al incidente.

—Y dime, Swinton. ¿Cuándo fue que decidiste ser policía? —preguntó el conejo con curiosidad en una ocasión.

—Lo decidí cuando era pequeña. Por aquel entonces asistí a una feria en Bunnyburrow donde, en una obra teatral protagonizada por unos niños, una pequeña coneja proclamó sus deseos de convertirse en oficial de policía. Por aquel entonces, la idea se me había antojado casi irreal, pero el hecho de que alguien como ella pudiera proteger a los demás me inspiró, sobre todo cuando la vi defender a otros niños de un zorro abusivo justo después de que la obra terminara. Fue cuando supe que eso era justo lo que quería hacer con mi vida.

—Esa coneja… no será Judy Hopps, ¿verdad?

—La misma —sonrió al responder—. Judy me inspiró desde pequeña, y su heroico acto de aquel entonces fue lo que me trajo a donde estoy ahora.

—Sin mencionar el hecho de que ella, junto con el oficial Wilde, detuvieron los terribles planes de Dawn Bellwether hace tres meses. Esa coneja no deja de impresionarme.

—Ya le has echado el ojo, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —cuestionó, intrigado.

—No lo sé… Judy es soltera, y no cabe duda que es muy guapa. Anda, ¿acaso vas a decirme que no te has fijado en ella?

—Tendré que responder que no, porque realmente no me había fijado en ella.

—¿Esperas que lo crea?

—Créelo o no, Swinton. El caso es que… me he fijado en alguien más.

—Oh… ¿y se puede saber quién merece más la atención del agente Savage?

—No voy a entrar a ese juego. No tenemos doce años.

—¿Entonces es alguien del departamento de policía? —preguntó al agente, quien siguió leyendo los papeles frente a él, evitando responder—. Lo es, ¿verdad?

—No voy a darte material para trabajar, Warden. No te hagas ilusiones.

—Aguafiestas.

—Chiquilla —devolvió él, y ambos rompieron en amenas risas.

Jack Savage terminó por convertirse en un buen amigo de Warden Swinton, alguien en quien la cerda podía confiar si tenía un problema, y alguien con quien podía conversar sobre casi cualquier cosa. Y luego de un ajetreado día de trabajo, aquellos encuentros con el conejo eran lo que la cerda más esperaba, no necesitando nada más para cerrar su jornada después de ello.

Así había sido hasta aquel fatídico día, cuando alguien liberó esa terrible plaga en la ciudad. Y al contemplar el cuerpo del agente muerto frente a ella, Warden decidió que no descansaría hasta dar con el culpable de todo, y pudiera arreglar cuentas con él. Pero antes de siquiera pensar en eso lo primero que debería hacer, junto a la oveja que ahora la acompañaba en aquel tren, sería llegar hasta la comisaría, rescatar las armas de fuego que pudieran y detener al oficial Fangmeyer, que ahora pretendía acabar con todas las presas de la ciudad, incluyendo a ellas dos.

—Jack… te prometo que no dejaré que esto sea en vano. Atraparemos a los responsables, y les haremos pagar por lo que han hecho —prometió al tomar su pata, con lágrimas en los ojos. Diana contempló aquella escena sin saber qué decir, hasta que la oficial le dirigió la mirada nuevamente—. Diana… no te culparé si quieres ir por tu cuenta apenas lleguemos, porque lo que voy a hacer es básicamente un suicidio, pero si no soy yo… nadie va a detener a Fangmeyer antes de que sea tarde —dijo al tiempo que la formación comenzaba a detenerse en la última estación, abriendo todas sus puertas.

— _Fin del trayecto. Saliendo de la estación hay algunos depredadores rondando, pero si van con calma podrán evadirlos fácilmente. Es un trecho de una calle hasta el departamento de policía_ —aclaró Bellwether en la radio, mientras Warden tomaba el revólver de Jack y sus balas restantes para entregárselas a Diana, quien no podía dejar de ver al agente caído, siendo difícil para la oveja evitar pensar que, quizá, ella sería la próxima en terminar de aquella forma.

—No voy a juzgarte si decides irte ahora. De hecho, tal vez tengas más oportunidades de salvarte…

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo finalmente—. No después de lo que le sucedió a Jack. ¡Tenemos que acabar con Fangmeyer y descubrir por qué está pasando todo esto! No quiero que su muerte haya sido por nada —explicó al mirarla a los ojos con un nudo en su garganta, y la oficial asintió con determinación.

—Entonces estamos juntas en esto —dijo al ofrecerle el revólver nuevamente, y esta vez Diana lo tomó sin dudar un instante—. Perfecto.

— _No quiero asustarlas, pero Fangmeyer ya va camino hacia Peak St., ¡por lo que les recomiendo que salgan de ese lugar inmediatamente!_ —gritó la oveja mayor en la radio, y ambas compañeras se incorporaron. Pero antes de salir de aquel vagón, Warden se detuvo a mirar a sus espaldas el cuerpo de Jack Savage, y asintió nuevamente a la promesa que había hecho. Acabaría con Fangmeyer, aunque le fuese la vida en ello.

* * *

Judy Hopps abrió sus ojos a una penumbra total, respirando agitadamente justo después de haber despertado repentinamente. Buscó sin éxito un punto de referencia en las penumbras para saber en dónde se encontraba, pero aquella oscuridad le impedía conseguirlo. Aún así, el olor que percibió fue suficiente para darle una idea, pues era el olor propio de una habitación esterilizada.

" _Aroma de hospital"_ —pensó, antes de que una punzada en su costado la devolviera a la cama cuando intentó incorporarse.

Aquel dolor sordo acarreó imágenes de colmillos cerrándose sobre ella, imágenes que la hicieron soltar un grito de terror sin ser capaz de controlarlo mientras se aferraba a las sábanas con terror, al tiempo que un sudor frío descendía por su frente. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, su cuerpo entero estaba temblando, pero no podía decir si era a causa de la herida, o si era la horrible imagen de los dientes de aquel depredador, atravesando su cuerpo. Con temor acercó sus patas al origen de aquel dolor, y al tocar con cuidado los vendajes que la cubrían bajo lo que adivinaba como ropa de hospital, detectó aquella depresión en su propia carne que significaba la falta de una parte de ella.

Las lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas al tiempo que un nudo se formaba en su garganta. Se sentía débil, vulnerable, indefensa frente al mundo, algo que nunca antes había sentido. Le dolía no haber podido salvar a Diana, la aterrorizaba el hecho de que cada paso que daba la alejaba más y más de su amigo zorro, y todo esto sumado al hecho de que, considerando sus heridas, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado dormida, de cuantas horas o días había perdido, si era de día o de noche, o cómo siquiera había llegado a aquel hospital en primer lugar. Todos estos interrogantes necesitaban una respuesta con urgencia, y por esa razón no podía seguir perdiendo tiempo, lamentándose en aquel terrorífico lugar que la luz no tocaba.

Su segundo intento por incorporarse fue más lento, pero acarreó casi el mismo dolor en su abdomen, y esto la llevó al pensamiento de que, si lo que quería era salir de ese lugar y acabar con todo, necesitaría poder desenvolverse óptimamente, y no conseguiría aquello con ese maldito dolor. Necesitaba aprovechar el hecho de que estaba en un hospital, llegar hasta la farmacia y conseguir analgésicos que detuvieran aquella tortura el tiempo suficiente hasta que ella pudiera dar fin a horror que ahora sufría la ciudad. Sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para conseguirlo.

Se sentó al borde de la cama sin que sus patas llegaran a tocar el suelo, y se quitó rápidamente la aguja de su brazo, la cual dirigía el suero a su torrente sanguíneo. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado a ese hospital, ni que había sucedido mientras estaba dormida, pero estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, y el primer paso para lograrlo sería contactar con Dawn Bellwether.

La oveja estaba fortificada en la prisión de Tundratown, vigilando todo lo que sucedía en la ciudad, y Judy no tenía duda alguna de que la oveja había seguido su "situación" durante aquel tiempo. Ella tenía todas las respuestas que la coneja buscaba, y Judy recordaba con claridad la frecuencia que la había utilizado para comunicarse con ella, por lo que una vez lograra hacerse con un radiotransmisor de la policía sería capaz de hacer contacto con facilidad.

Caminando despacio y con cuidado, extendiendo sus brazos en la oscuridad al apenas adivinar la posición de la puerta, salió a un pasillo gobernado por un silencio rotundo. Más allá del umbral de la penumbra, podía percibir distintas respiraciones a través de su agudo oído. No había que pensar mucho para saber que allí, al igual que ella, se encontraban muchas de las almas desgraciadas que apenas habían conseguido escapar a las garras y colmillos de aquellas bestias, junto con otros animales que de seguro estaban allí desde hacía mucho tiempo antes.

Y en el medio de aquella penumbra, casi absoluta, la coneja logró divisar un pequeño destello, alejado en un rincón. Siguió caminando con cautela, no queriendo arriesgarse a tropezar con cualquier objeto que hubiera quedado en el pasillo. Se inclinó con cuidado para acercar su pata a aquella luz, y alcanzó a descubrir una linterna de luz blanca, cuyo borde estaba tapado. Judy tomó la linterna con un gran alivio en su pecho, alivio que se convirtió en sobresalto cuando la coneja retrocedió con el horror dibujado en el rostro, en el momento en que el destello de su nueva luz alumbró el cuerpo muerto de una cebra junto a la puerta.

Aquella criatura, que vestía una bata médica, se había volado la tapa de los sesos con una pistola que aún sostenía en sus pezuñas, justo al lado del lugar donde antes había estado la linterna. Judy sintió nauseas al contemplar aquella terrible escena, pero no llegó a vomitar, pues no tenía nada en el estómago, y apenas se hubo repuesto de esa terrible sensación se inclinó nuevamente sobre el cuerpo para tomar la pistola.

—Sin balas —susurró Judy al examinar la recamara, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Aquella cebra había abandonado toda esperanza de salvarse de aquella pesadilla, y empleó su última bala consigo misma.

" _Tal vez yo debería haber hecho lo mismo hace tiempo..."_ —razonó desde lo más recóndito de su mente, rememorando cuanto había sufrido desde entonces.

Aquel pensamiento quedó descartado en el instante en el que recordó lo que estaba haciendo, lo que esperaba lograr, la razón por la que seguía adelante. Si había sobrevivido hasta ese momento, cuando nadie más lo había conseguido, debía de haber una razón. ¿No? Tenía claro que debía encontrar el antídoto contra los aulladores y sacarlo de la ciudad, como así también debía encontrar a su amigo zorro. Esas eran las dos metas que la mantenían de pie, las dos metas que no le permitirían quebrarse tan fácilmente, las dos que le guiarían a salvar a la ciudad, y quizá al mundo, del infierno que se había desatado. Pero antes de apartarse del cuerpo de la doctora llegó a notar un objeto que brillaba al resplandor de la linterna, agarrado con un broche a su bolsillo superior izquierdo: una tarjeta.

" _¿Qué es esto?"_

Al tomarla y comprobarla pudo notar que en la misma ponía "Dra. Zyra Zamballi, Nivel 2". Siendo esta una tarjeta magnética empleada para la apertura de ciertas puertas electrónicas, por lo que Judy no dudó al momento de conservarla, ajustando el broche al borde de la delgada tela que cubría su cuerpo desnudo.

Aquello la llevó a pensar que también había perdido todo el equipo con el que había contado anteriormente, por lo que debería, en primer lugar, salir de aquel pasillo y conseguir algo de ropa. Esa fue su intención al acercarse a la puerta, pasando la tarjeta recién obtenida por la lectora, pero la misma no se abrió.

" _No hay electricidad. Tengo que encontrar la forma de reactivarla, o lo tendré bastante difícil para salir de aquí"_ —pensó ella al acercarse al cristal, intentando avistar algo en las penumbras, cuando una bestia furiosa embistió contra el metal, haciéndola retroceder.

El guepardo al otro lado, deseoso por capturarla entre sus fauces, intentó rasgar el cristal de la puerta con sus garras, pero al ver que era incapaz de romperlo se rindió al poco tiempo, comenzando a recorrer el pasillo del otro lado en busca de una entrada por la cual llegar hasta la coneja. Y mientras todo esto sucedía, Judy permaneció allí parada, observando lo que antes de seguro había sido un ciudadano de bien, con un trabajo, una familia que le quería, y una vida llena de recuerdos, pero que ahora se había visto reducido a una cruel bestia sedienta de sangre.

En ese momento la coneja lo comprendió, lo vio tan claro como el agua: aquellos animales ya no eran lo que solían ser, y quizá ya nunca lo serían. Ahora tan sólo eran meros obstáculos que se atravesaban en su camino para obtener el antídoto y salvar a Nick por lo que, de ahora en adelante, no dudaría en acabar con ellos, pues las reglas del juego habían cambiado por completo aquella mañana de su vigésimo noveno cumpleaños. Desde ese instante la ley fue matar o morir, y la coneja tenía clara la opción que iba a elegir.


	13. Revelaciones

_Capítulo 13 – Revelaciones_

Podía verlo claramente al otro lado de la puerta. Aquel guepardo, incansablemente, buscaba cualquier acceso que le diera la posibilidad de acercarse hasta ella, y alimentarse con su carne. Era lo que todo depredador buscaba, era la única idea que perduraba en su mente, y era lo que conseguiría si Judy decidía intentar salir por aquel lugar.

A la luz de la linterna, pudo ver a varias especies de mamíferos en cama, a través de las ventanas de sus habitaciones. Una gacela respiraba dificultosamente, y tenía una buena parte de la cara y el cuello cubiertos de vendas. Una jirafa permanecía de costado en una larga cama, destapada, pero Judy apenas alcanzó a ver tres de sus patas y un muñón vendado donde antes habría estado la cuarta. En la siguiente ventana no encontró a nadie, sólo una cama cuyas sábanas estaban completamente empapadas de sangre, y Judy trató con todas sus fuerzas de no hacer conjeturas sobre lo que habría pasado en aquella habitación.

Lo único que sacó de todo aquello fue que no podía simplemente abrir la puerta, y dejar a las presas hospitalizadas a su suerte. Tenía que encontrar otra forma y ese fue su objetivo cuando, a la luz de su nueva linterna, caminó a lo largo del pasillo buscando un ducto de aire a través del cual pudiese escapar. Para su suerte, halló uno al final del pasillo, justo al lado de la puerta por la que antes había salido.

Le dolió pensar en el hecho de que, unos días atrás, habría podido alcanzar el ducto de un salto, para luego abrirlo y entrar con un rápido movimiento, todo de una sola vez. Pero claro, eso había sido mucho antes de que una pantera negra rasgara su vientre y devorara su costado.

Y mientras más lo pensaba, más le costaba creer que aún siguiera con vida, después de todo lo que había sucedido, después de aquellos terribles encuentros con criaturas que, normalmente, deberían haber podido terminar con una simple coneja con suma facilidad. No lo entendía, pero tampoco iba a detenerse a protestar, pues agradecía haber podido llegar hasta ese punto con vida, agradecía que su corazón aún siguiera latiendo, pues mientras así fuera aún habría una oportunidad de dar fin a esa pesadilla.

Regresó a su habitación en busca de algo que le permitiera acercarse a la boca del ducto de aire, y encontró junto a su cama un sillón que de seguro cumpliría con aquel objetivo. Ya se estaba posicionando detrás de él para empujarlo cuando, al otro lado de la habitación, vislumbró un sujetapapeles con una nota y un bolígrafo encima, dejados sobre una pequeña mesa. Dado que los mismos estaban en la que había sido su habitación, la coneja no pudo resistir la necesidad de investigar que ponía allí, por lo que tomó la nota en sus patas rápidamente.

* * *

" _Informe de paciente, Hopps J. [7-5-19]:_

 _Señor Savage, me complace comunicarle que en las últimas horas la paciente Hopps ha demostrado una gran mejoría. Mis colegas y yo nos ocupamos de reconstruir cuanto pudimos del área afectada, y cauterizamos los puntos en donde fue necesario. La operación duró cuatro horas, pero fue todo un éxito._

 _Sin embargo, no hubo nada que pudiésemos hacer con la pérdida del músculo, y el dolor que sufrirá la paciente una vez despierte hará necesario el consumo diario de analgésicos para resistirlo. Requerirá de varias semanas de reposo, si es que logramos sobrevivir aquí, pero no cabe duda que saldrá de esta._

 _Pero hay algo más que me gustaría comentarle, y es que antes de hacerle la transfusión con su sangre, tal y como nos solicitó, tomamos una muestra de la coneja sin alterar dado que aún estamos investigando como es que la neblina afectó a los mamíferos de esta ciudad. Como sabe, todas las presas que hemos examinado han demostrado algún cambio en la química de su cuerpo, pero los mismos difieren con cada mamífero._

 _En la agente Hopps, particularmente, encontramos que el conteo de plaquetas era anormalmente alto, lo que aumentaría su capacidad de cicatrización frente a ciertas heridas. Esto explicaría que haya sobrevivido a la abertura en su vientre que notamos cuando llegó. Puedo asegurar que fue hecha ayer, cuando el incidente comenzó, pero parece como si tuviera ya un par de semanas. Lo mismo si hablamos de sus glándulas suprarrenales, las cuales han aumentado su tamaño, contribuyendo a una mayor segregación de adrenalina y mejorando notablemente la reacción a ciertos peligros._

 _Como dije, lo más probable es que todos estos sean efectos secundarios provocados por la neblina empleada para volver salvajes a los depredadores, pero de momento es una mera suposición, y los análisis que estamos llevando a cabo para confirmarlo tardaran al menos un día más, por lo que tendremos una respuesta apropiada mañana por la tarde. Se le notificará apenas haya novedades con respecto a este tema._

 _Dra. Zyra Zamballi_

 _Hospital General de Zootopia"_

INFORME DE PACIENTE, HOPPS J. [7-5-19] (ARCHIVADO).

* * *

Judy cerró los ojos al apenas terminar de leer, sopesando las palabras escritas en aquel papel por la doctora que se había volado la tapa de los sesos al final del pasillo. Si lo que se decía allí era cierto, entonces no había llegado tan lejos por mera casualidad: la niebla que respiró en el tren había hecho algo con su cuerpo el cual, incluso en ese mismo momento, seguía sufriendo los efectos de aquella sustancia.

Por su mente pasaron las imágenes de los depredadores volviéndose salvajes en aquel instante, el recuerdo de Diana al atacarla con un hacha de incendios con una fuerza devastadora, y a Francine quien, aún malherida, se las había arreglado para pelear contra ella, ignorando el dolor de la cornada en su pecho.

No fue difícil para Judy unir los hilos y darse cuenta de que la niebla "mejoraba" a las presas de alguna forma, a cambio de arrebatarles poco a poco la cordura, tal y como había sucedido con Francine en aquel tejado. Pero todos habían sido infectados casi al mismo tiempo, y durante esa batalla tanto Diana como ella seguían cuerdas. A razón de esto, la coneja pudo deducir que el tamaño no influía en la infección, había otros factores que jugaban su papel al momento en que la presa afectada perdía la cordura, pero aún no era capaz de descifrar cuales eran. ¿Quizá Bellwether lo supiera? Si así fuera, no perdería nada con preguntárselo una vez pudiese contactar con ella.

Eso fue lo que pensó mientras, con mucha dificultad, empujaba el sillón y lo sacaba al pasillo, colocándose al otro lado y empujando el mueble hasta tocar la pared.

" _Aquí viene la parte difícil"_ —pensó al aspirar profundamente, levantando la pata para subir y recibiendo una fuerte puntada en el costado en respuesta, puntada que intentó resistir por todos los medios al apretar fuertemente los dientes.

Repitió el proceso una vez más, y logró quedar frente a frente con la rejilla de ventilación cuya tapa procedió a extraer al quitar cada uno de sus cuatro tornillos, empleando para ello una de sus uñas como un destornillador. La coneja quitó la tapa y se preparó para lo que vendría, pues arrastrarse en aquel ducto con una herida en tratamiento como la suya no sería exactamente un día de campo.

No se equivocó. El impulso que empleó para colarse en el hueco ya de por sí fue una tortura, pero el roce contra el borde del metal fue una historia completamente diferente. Al apenas estar en el interior Judy no pudo hacer más que encogerse por el dolor, suplicando que se detuviera lo más pronto posible para que pudiera continuar su camino.

Se arrastró con mucho cuidado, intentando minimizar el roce con el metal y el producir el menor ruido posible, dado que no quería llamar la atención de los depredadores que pudieran rondar en las cercanías. No tenía idea de a donde se dirigía, pero tenía que alejarse de aquel lugar.

La oficial estuvo moviéndose de un punto a otro durante al menos cinco sufridos minutos, hasta que una de las rejillas bajo ella terminó por ceder y la coneja, golpeándose la cabeza con el borde, cayó sobre su espalda, impactando fuertemente con el suelo del hospital. El dolor de su costado se había intensificado a un nivel que ella nunca habría imaginado y, para empeorar las cosas, la linterna se había roto al tocar el suelo.

Judy entreabrió los ojos, intentando resistir, pero su visión borrosa le impedía tener un panorama claro del espacio en el cual se encontraba. Al final del pasillo podía ver un asomo de luz natural tocando una sala de espera, y alcanzó a oír la respiración de un depredador corriendo no muy lejos de allí. Era brutalmente obvio que se dirigía hacia el lugar donde la había oído caer.

En un arranque de desesperación, la coneja se incorporó con dificultad y rengueó apenas unos metros hasta la puerta abierta más próxima, la cual rápidamente cerró detrás de sí con la más absoluta delicadeza. Tan sólo esperaba que los depredadores no hubieran averiguado como abrir puertas en el tiempo que ella había estado dormida.

Una vez allí, Judy se quedó completamente quieta, muda, e intentando respirar lo más calmadamente posible para no dar nota de su ubicación a quien buscaba cazarla. Al otro lado pudo escuchar a la bestia acercarse, y la oyó olfatear el suelo y seguir el rastro hasta la puerta por la que antes había entrado. El corazón de Judy comenzó a golpear con fuerza, e intentó contener sus nervios cuando la bestia olfateó el espacio bajo la entrada, antes de comenzar a arañar el piso de cerámica. La criatura sabía que ella estaba allí, pero al parecer no sabía cómo llegar hasta la coneja, ni contaba con la fuerza para hacerlo. Con un poco más de calma, la oficial de policía se volteó para encontrar los restos de un cuerpo sin vida tras el escritorio de aquel consultorio.

No era difícil imaginar la cruenta batalla que allí se había desatado al ver el presente destrozo. Los muebles habían sido movidos de su lugar bruscamente y la computadora estaba rota en el suelo, al igual que una gran cantidad de papeleo desperdigado. Y detrás de ello, el suelo de la mitad de la habitación estaba completamente cubierto por la sangre de aquel cuerpo que la coneja no llegaba a identificar, pues no quedaba mucho del animal que había sido. Con mucho cuidado al acercarse, Judy encontró que la desgraciada víctima iba vistiendo parte de un uniforme de policía, y al agacharse para comprobarlo, descubrió una placa en donde ponía el apellido "Oates".

Sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que aquellos restos pertenecían a su compañero caballo del departamento de policía, del que ya poco quedaba. Pero al razonar esto, comenzó a rebuscar con cuidado entre los pedazos de aquel, rastreando algo en particular. Y al cabo de poco tiempo finalmente lo encontró: un radio de policía, que aún goteaba la sangre del caballo. Pero sin verse afectada por esto, apenas después de limpiar el aparato con la ropa de hospital y comprobar que aún funcionaba, procedió a realizar la última llamada que hubiese querido hacer.

—Bellwether, aquí Judy Hopps. ¿Puedes oírme? Cambio —llamó ella. Pasaron algunos segundos en silencio y la coneja comenzó a pensar que se había equivocado, hasta que la voz de su archienemiga sonó en el parlante.

— _Tal y como dice el dicho, hierba mala nunca muere. Supuse que te habían cenado hace horas._

—Eso significa que no he estado en este hospital más de un día, ¿no es así?

— _Diez h_ _oras, para ser más exactos._

—¿Qué sucedió con Diana? ¿Dónde está ella?

— _Murió esta mañana, cuando el hospital fue atacado._

—Maldición…

— _Aún quieres encontrar a tu amigo zorro, ¿no es verdad? Si es así, tendrás que bajar al tercer subsuelo del hospital y buscar la reserva del antídoto contra los aulladores. Es tu única oportunidad._

—¿Cómo sabes que se encuentra allí?

— _No perdí mi tiempo mientras me ponía al día con el sistema, conejita. Sabía qué era lo que tenía que buscar, y donde buscarlo. La red es una increíble fuente de información, si sabes como utilizarla._

—¿Cómo llego hasta ahí?

— _La única forma de entrar es mediante el ascensor central, y necesitarás una tarjeta de acceso de nivel 3 para bajar a ese piso._

—Debe ser una broma.

— _Y te digo más, sólo hay cinco médicos que tienen ese nivel de permiso allí, aparte del director del hospital._

—¿Alguno de esos médicos sigue aquí?

— _Cuando las cámaras aún funcionaban hallé a la doctora Laurence Kattler, una gacela mayor, y la última vez que la vi estaba en el tercer piso. Si la encuentras, o al menos encuentras su cuerpo, seguramente obtendrás la tarjeta que necesitas. Pero también deberás bajar al primer subsuelo, al lado del estacionamiento, para reconectar el generador de emergencia. Una vez haya electricidad y el ascensor esté activo nuevamente, podrás llegar al tercer subsuelo con la tarjeta y conseguir el antídoto._

—No tienes visual de los pasillos de este hospital, ¿no es así?

— _No mientras la electricidad esté cortada._

—Estupendo…

— _Lo siento, pero estás sola en ésta._

—¿Podrás darme instrucciones de cómo reconectar la electricidad una vez esté ahí?

—N _o es un sistema demasiado complicado._

—Preferiría tener algo de asistencia para esto.

— _De acuerdo, te guiaré paso a paso para que…_

—Bellwether, quiero que me respondas una pregunta.

— _Espero que sea la última vez que te atreves a interrumpirme, conejita. Y no estoy bromeando._

—¿Por qué estás ayudándome realmente? ¿Acaso quieres que me crea que sólo quieres mantenerme viva hasta que salve a Nick, para que puedas completar tu venganza contra ambos? No soy tan ingenua como parezco. ¿Qué es lo que buscas en verdad? —preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta alguna—. Necesitas el antídoto para ti misma, ¿no es así?

— _Vaya… de verdad no dejas de sorprenderme, Judy. No esperaba menos de la conejita que me puso tras las rejas._

—Sabes que las presas también resultamos afectadas por la neblina, y de seguro has notado a través de las cámaras de seguridad que muchos de los supervivientes perdieron la cabeza en distintos intervalos de tiempo. No estás pensando en nadie más que ti misma al hacer esto, pero dime… ¿cómo pensabas quitarme el antídoto una vez que lo consiguiera? Necesito saberlo.

— _Improvisaría. Haría lo necesario para atraerte a la prisión, de una forma u otra._

—Probablemente al decirme que tenías a Nick en la prisión, ¿verdad?

— _¡Diez puntos, conejita! ¡Ganaste!_

—Eres una bastarda…

— _¿Y qué esperabas? ¿De verdad creíste que les daría la oportunidad de escapar? Desde que todo comenzó, no he buscado nada más que mi propio beneficio, y mi venganza. Las dos lo sabemos._

—Pero aquí está el problema… no voy a ayudarte, a menos que me des lo que quiero.

— _Y aquí está el otro problema, vas a necesitarme para obtener el antídoto una vez que reconectes la electricidad. No es como si sólo tuvieras que abrir una puerta y ya, porque la reserva del mismo está asegurada en una caja de combinación. Y adivina, ¿quién tiene la contraseña para acceder a ella?_

—Tal parece que, de momento, vamos a necesitarnos la una a la otra.

— _Tal parece que así es. Y bien,_ _¿qué es lo que quiere la señorita? Anda, dilo._

—Quiero que me digas cuales son los factores que hacen que las presas pierdan la cordura… y quiero que me digas donde está Nick.

— _Coneja astuta..._ —respondió Bellwether, divertida.


	14. La dama de la luz

_Capítulo 14 – La dama de la luz_

Fuera de aquel consultorio, la coneja podía oír a uno de los depredadores salvajes esforzándose por hacer un hueco en el piso de cerámica para poder cruzar, pero el mismo comenzó a rasgar la puerta segundos después cuando vio que la primera opción no era viable. Deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su instinto primario bañar su hocico en la sangre de la presa al otro lado, y nada le impediría conseguirlo.

Judy se quedó allí, aferrando fuertemente la radio de policía al apenas oír la respuesta de Bellwether, cuando le preguntó por los factores que disparaban la locura en las presas luego de ser infectadas por la neblina. No podía ser cierto, la oveja tenía que estar equivocada, pues aquello implicaría que ya nadie que hubiera sido víctima tenía oportunidad de escapar de allí con la cordura intacta.

—¿Desesperación? ¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo?

— _Sólo puedo sacar conclusiones en base a lo que veo desde aquí, que no es poco. Pero es lo más probable._

—¡Pero no tiene sentido! Si así fuera, entonces yo debería estar…

— _Has mantenido la esperanza de poder salir de esta, Hopps. Te conozco, sé cómo funcionas, y tu plan más probable de seguro era encontrar al zorro, salir de esta ciudad con el antídoto, y encontrar un sitio seguro. ¿No es verdad? Eso significa que no has caído verdaderamente en la desesperación, no al menos la desesperación de la que ahora te estoy hablando. La que sientes cuando sabes que todo ha terminado._

—Sigo sin comprenderte…

— _Ayer por la tarde, casi medio día después de que todo esto comenzara, enfoqué mis cámaras en un par de gacelas que intentaban huir de la ciudad a pata. Una pareja. Acorralados, debieron buscar refugio en el centro comercial de Plaza Sahara, pero cuando estaban subiendo las escaleras eléctricas al primer piso, un tigre atrapó a la hembra. El macho estuvo a punto de seguir subiendo, con lágrimas en los ojos, oyendo las súplicas de su pareja aún viva bajo las dentelladas del tigre. Pero en ese momento, cuando supo que todo había terminado para la hembra que amaba, la mirada de esa gacela cambió. Regresó, y se arrojó sobre el tigre para atacarlo con pezuñas y dientes. Imagínate, una gacela mordiendo a un tigre. Claro, las dos murieron a garras del tigre, pero fue algo muy interesante de ver, pues situaciones similares se repitieron con mamíferos atrincherados en lugares atestados de depredadores, presas que perdieron a su familia de formas que no le desearías ni a tus peores enemigos, o incluso presas que ya estaban siendo atacadas, que se volvieron contra sus propios aliados. Ese es el disparador de la locura, oculto en la neblina que todos aspiramos. En el momento en que aceptas que todo ha terminado, pierdes la cabeza por completo, tal y como le sucedió a Francine, y lo mismo nos pasará a nosotras si llegamos a encontrarnos en una situación insalvable. En el momento en que perdemos todas las esperanzas de seguir adelante, es el momento en que lo hemos perdido todo._

—Esto… esto no se parece en nada al tóxico aullador que tú utilizaste hace meses. ¿De verdad crees que el antídoto pueda hacer algo contra esto?

— _Si alguien tomó mi idea, y usó el tóxico aullador como base para preparar ese veneno que respiramos, hay una posibilidad de que el antídoto que se desarrolló hace unos meses anule el principio activo de las "_ _Midnicampum holicithias", por lo que podríamos salvarnos al utilizarlo. Tenemos esa chance._

—¡Pero no es seguro! No hay seguridad de que el antídoto sirva contra lo que sea esto. Podría ser algo completamente diferente al tóxico aullador, y entonces ya no tendríamos oportunidad —respondió cuando la parte baja de la puerta sobresalió al producir un fuerte sonido proveniente de la madera quebrada, y una pata asomó bajo la misma, arañando el piso con las uñas.

— _¿Qué fue eso? Judy, ¿hay alguien más ahí? ¿Qué está ocurriendo?_

—Si todo esto es verdad, entonces Nick… Bellwether, ¿dónde está Nick?

— _Coneja, estás hiperventilando. Cálmate y olvida todo lo que dije ahora, tienes que salir de ese lugar enseguida._

—No me has dicho nada de Nick, y lo único que eso puede significar es que no tienes ni pista de donde está. Eso, o…

— _¡Coneja! ¡Cierra el hocico y sal de ahí!_ —dijo cuándo una sección mayor de la madera se rompió, y la cabeza de una hambrienta hiena asomó por debajo, exponiendo sus dientes a su próxima presa—. _Escúchame bien Judy, el zorro aún está vivo. Aunque no lo creas, está durmiendo en el tejado de un centro comercial en Savanna Central a diez calles de ese hospital, y aún tenemos una oportunidad de salvarnos si usamos el antídoto, así que será mejor que te centres y te alejes de ese lugar, ¡porque hasta aquí puedo sentir al depredador que va a hincarte el diente si no espabilas de una vez!_ —le gritó cuando la hiena alcanzó a estirar mucho más una de sus patas, a escasos segundos de pasar por debajo, pero Judy estaba paralizada, sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar—. _¡Coneja, reacciona!_ —la risa de aquella hiena le heló la sangre, haciéndola temblar—. _Hopps, con un demonio. ¡Sal de ahí ahora!_

Y la coneja gritó, gritó con el alma hundida en el terror al momento en que tomó el monitor roto del suelo, para estrellarlo en la cabeza de la hiena con todas sus fuerzas. Pero incluso luego de ello, su grito no se detuvo.

Estaba aterrorizada, la pesadilla estaba pudiendo con ella, sentía que el peso del mundo se le venía encima sobre sus débiles hombros y no podía cargar con él. Cayó sentada al suelo, sin dejar de ver el cuerpo temblando de aquel depredador. Estaba muerto, no tenía duda, pero aquel temblor en los músculos del cadáver no hacía más que darle nauseas, por lo que debió voltearse para evitar el contacto visual.

— _¿Qué sucedió? Coneja, ¿estás bien?_

—No… no lo estoy —respondió en el intercomunicador al tomarlo nuevamente.

— _Trata de calmarte… si caes en la desesperación, será el fin para las dos. ¿Me has oído? Sé que suena muy estúpido, pero es lo único que tenemos, es la única pista que tenemos de esta neblina. Mientras mantengas la esperanza de poder seguir adelante, de rescatar a tu compañero, podrás mantenerte cuerda. De otra forma, ya no tendremos salvación._

—¿Cómo sé que estás diciéndome la verdad? ¿Cómo sé que Nick de verdad está en ese tejado?

— _Tendrás que ir allí a averiguarlo, una vez consigas el antídoto._

—¿Qué debo hacer ahora?

— _Encuentra la manera de bajar al tercer piso, busca el cuerpo de la gacela Laurence Kattler y consigue su tarjeta de seguridad. Una vez lo hagas, baja hasta el subsuelo y busca el acceso a la sala del generador de emergencia. Está a unos pocos metros del ascensor, no tiene pérdida. Y una vez estés ahí, contáctame con ese radio y te daré instrucciones. ¿Entendido?_

—No tengo otra alternativa.

— _Bien, ¡en marcha!_ —dijo al cortar la comunicación.

Judy lo sabía bien, sabía que lo del tejado bien podría ser una trampa orquestada por Bellwether para arrebatarle el antídoto una vez lo consiguiera, aunque no tenía idea de cómo pensaba hacerlo exactamente. Pero si sus palabras anteriores eran ciertas, entonces debía de confiar en que aquello no era una treta, sino la verdad. De otra forma, aquella sustancia en su sangre le haría perder la cordura, tal y como había sucedido con su antigua compañera.

Ya no podía regresar por la entrada del consultorio, pues el cuerpo de la hiena estaba trabando la puerta de madera con su cuerpo, por lo que decidió ir en dirección hacia la ventana, no sin antes mirar de reojo los restos de Oates. Sabía que al salir por la ventana necesitaría emplear sus patas para sostenerse de los bordes y no caer al vacío, por lo que no podría llevar la pistola de Zyra y el comunicador de Oates consigo. No a menos que…

—Con un demonio —maldijo por lo bajo.

Se agachó junto al caballo muerto para examinar sus restos, haciendo girar el cuerpo para desabrochar la hebilla que mantenía unido su cinturón, y lo extrajo con extremo cuidado. El mismo estaba bañado en las entrañas del viejo policía, pero la coneja intentó no pensar demasiado en ello mientras rodeaba su torso con él, alcanzando a dar dos vueltas antes de unir ambos extremos en su hombro derecho. Si bien el cinturón del caballo había sido despojado de varios de sus complementos, las dos bandoleras que quedaban ubicadas en la cintura de la coneja, sumado a los estuches de pistola reglamentaria y cargadores en el pecho, serían más que suficiente para poder llevarse el intercomunicador y el arma con ella. Además, el cinturón aún llevaba consigo una linterna táctica que también funcionaba como porra y unas llaves que, Judy asumía, pertenecerían al patrullero de Oates, que probablemente aún permanecía en el estacionamiento del hospital en el primer subsuelo.

Una vez lista, la coneja se acercó con cuidado al otro lado de la habitación, intentando no resbalar con los restos de su antiguo compañero, y abrió la ventana a un día soleado y despejado sobre una ciudad en completo silencio. Miró hacia abajo, a través de la ventana, y calculó rápidamente que se hallaba en el quinto piso, por lo que debería encontrar la forma de bajar dos pisos y no caer al vacío en el intento.

—Esto… era lo único que me faltaba —pensó al pasar una de sus patas traseras, sintiendo una fuerte puntada en su costado e intentando ignorar el dolor, sosteniéndose con ambas patas al otro lado mientras pisaba el borde, un espacio de escasos centímetros en el que apenas cabía.

Una fuerte corriente de aire la empujó levemente, pero esto fue suficiente para aumentar sus nervios al tiempo que volteaba hacia los lados, buscando ubicar un espacio que le permitiera descender. Lo encontró a unas pocas ventanas: un tubo de hierro que descendía desde el tejado hasta la planta baja, y que probablemente sería una de las desembocaduras de las canaletas. Aquello fue suficiente para ella.

La coneja se deslizó con extremo cuidado a través de aquel borde, paso por paso, aferrándose a los espacios entre los ladrillos que conformaban la pared exterior del edificio, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no mirar hacia abajo, pues sabía lo que sucedería cuando lo hiciera. No era precisamente un buen día para una coneja con miedo a las alturas, pero Judy no contaba con muchas alternativas. Aunque sí deseó que hubiera habido otra cuando, al llegar a la segunda ventana, algo embistió el cristal con fuerza, provocándole un terrible susto que la hizo perder el equilibrio. Su cuerpo resbaló, y apenas llegó a sujetarse del borde para evitar una muerte segura, no sin sentir que su cuerpo se partía a la mitad desde el costado. Lágrimas de dolor corrieron por las mejillas de Judy, al tiempo que meditaba sus opciones, ya que no tenía la fuerza para subir nuevamente a aquel lugar, donde un depredador que no alcanzaba a ver por el reflejo del sol seguía golpeando el cristal con fuerza.

No le quedó otra opción más que desplazarse lateralmente los tres metros que aún quedaban hasta llegar a la canaleta, sintiendo un ardor y dolor infinito en la herida recientemente tratada. Judy no tenía idea de que tanto podía llegar a afectarle a largo plazo el realizar una actividad como aquella, pero debía continuar. No tenía más alternativa que seguir adelante, y mantener las esperanzas de que al final todo saldría bien.

Al llegar al tubo en donde desembocaba el agua de lluvia, cuando la había, la coneja se aferró fuertemente, mientras comenzaba a descender con mucho cuidado hasta quedar a la altura del tercer piso, asomándose a la ventana más próxima por el lado derecho. El interior aparecía como una habitación de hospital normal, con una cama de plaza y media en el centro, una consola colocada horizontalmente en la pared, una mesa de noche justo al lado, y una silla en una esquina. Únicamente llamó su atención el hecho de que en el brazo de la cama había un juego de esposas enganchado, así como una colilla de cigarrillo en el suelo, siendo estos los únicos indicios de que alguien había estado allí con anterioridad.

Incapaz de abrir la ventana, y sin soltarse del tubo de la canaleta, la coneja procedió a romper el vidrio con la culata de la pistola de Zyra. Luego de barrer los cristales más peligrosos y facilitando una entrada más segura, la coneja saltó al interior, volteándose para encontrar el paisaje de una ciudad hundida en el caos. El sol ya alto en el cielo iluminaba hasta el último rincón, y a la distancia podían verse columnas de humo negro elevándose incansablemente. Y a diferencia de la noche anterior, ya no podía oír gritos a la distancia, nada. El silencio inundaba la ciudad en su totalidad, y la coneja pensó que quizá, tan sólo quizá, ella y la oveja podrían ser las únicas presas conscientes que quedaban allí. Después de todo, la desesperación era un virus que, en una situación como aquella, se propagaría con extrema facilidad.

Intentando quitarse aquellas ideas de la cabeza para continuar, la coneja se volteó y se dirigió a la puerta en puntillas, apoyando sus largas orejas para oír lo que sucedía al otro lado. Pasaron varios segundos, pero no oyó nada, y consideró que, desde que los depredadores habían invadido el hospital, la mayoría se habría retirado luego de acabar con todas las presas que encontraron. Y siguiendo esta línea de pensamiento, Judy abrió la puerta lentamente, avistando el otro lado, y una vez más encontrándose con un pasillo completamente en penumbras.

Judy se alegró de que Oates hubiese podido conservar la linterna táctica hasta ese momento en el consultorio, pues la misma iluminó el camino de la coneja al momento de adentrarse en aquel lugar. No parecía haber depredadores en las cercanías, pero tendría el ojo puesto en la entrada de aquella habitación por si acaso debía regresar corriendo para cerrarla rápidamente, con objeto de refugiarse y defenderse de su ataque.

Al salir, la oficial exploró el lugar a la luz de aquel implemento que también podía utilizarse como porra de ser necesario, y comenzó su búsqueda del rastro de la doctora Laurence. Lo único que sabía de ella era que se trataba de una gacela mayor y, muy a su pesar, cruzó los dedos para que la misma no hubiera escapado de aquel lugar, pues no estaba segura de poder revisar el hospital en toda su extensión, dado que aquello simplemente sería un suicidio.

Su única defensa en la actualidad era la porra que constituía su fuente de luz, y la culata de la pistola cuyo cargador había sido vaciado por completo por su dueña anterior. Esto, sumado a su estado, no le daba muchas probabilidades de supervivencia en caso de un enfrentamiento, por lo que lo ideal de momento era evitar un combate innecesario.

Recorrió el suelo al haz de luz de la linterna hasta la esquina, donde halló un rastro de sangre. La amplia mancha en el suelo se arrastraba hasta el final del pasillo en donde se ubicaba el ascensor, actualmente sin corriente eléctrica. Allí el rastro, cada vez menos notable, doblaba hacia la derecha y pasaba por debajo de la puerta de la escalera de emergencia. Al notarlo, Judy dudó por un segundo, pues apenas había recorrido parte del pasillo del tercer piso, y aún había decenas de habitaciones en aquel lugar para explorar. Pero aquel rastro… aquel rastro simplemente había captado su curiosidad. La posibilidad de que perteneciera a la gacela que ahora buscaba era ínfima, pero era prácticamente la misma que podía tener en cualquiera de las habitaciones. La coneja sintió la necesidad de avanzar y consideró la posibilidad de que, si llegaba a equivocarse, aún tendría la posibilidad de regresar a aquel pasillo y revisar el lugar con más detenimiento… probablemente.

Muy a su pesar, no pudo evitar seguir aquel rastro de sangre que poco a poco se hacía menos fuerte, abriendo la puerta de la escalera de emergencia e internándose en el hueco. La línea de rojo carmesí, que de a ratos volvía a agrandarse de nueva cuenta, curiosamente bajaba las escaleras hasta el subsuelo. ¿Quizá el depredador quería esconder su presa del resto de los invasores? Era la única explicación que pasó por la mente de Judy para explicar aquel extraño actuar.

Pronto la coneja se encontró parada al final de la escalera, donde el rastro se internaba cruzando la puerta de madera rota, a un estacionamiento apenas iluminado por la luz del sol que se colaba a través de la persiana bajada. Allí pudo ver una gran multitud de vehículos dejados a su suerte por animales que quizá nunca regresarían a reclamarlos, pero los ojos de Judy se centraron en una ambulancia de puertas abiertas y luces interiores aún encendidas, la cual se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, cerca del acceso al exterior por una puerta simple que parecía abierta.

Ya estaba dirigiéndose a ella cuando, por pura casualidad, volteó a su izquierda para encontrar el cuerpo de una gacela dejado sobre el capó de un automóvil, devorado casi en su totalidad. Judy pudo observar que las entrañas de la presa y una buena parte de la carne de sus miembros había desaparecido por completo, pero no dudó al momento de acercarse a ella cuando avistó un objeto que brillaba al escaso resplandor del sol, aún bajo el baño de sangre que constituía aquella cruel escena. La coneja supo exactamente de qué se trataba mucho antes de que sus patas lo extrajeran, junto con el broche que lo mantenía aferrado a la solapa de su bata médica: una tarjeta magnética en la que ponía "Dra. Laurence Kattler, Nivel 3".

—Perfecto —susurró, buscando a su alrededor el ascensor, hallándolo y empleándolo como punto de referencia para encontrar la puerta que Bellwether le había indicado por radio: el acceso al generador de emergencia, señalizado con un letrero de "Alto voltaje". Ya estaba encaminándose hacia aquel lugar cuando un rugido que resonó en todo el subsuelo la hizo temblar, helando su sangre al tiempo que se volteaba rápidamente hacia el punto de origen.

El enorme depredador de melena larga y ojos penetrantes apenas la examinó una fracción de instante antes de lanzarse en su caza y Judy, casi por inercia, corrió hacia uno de los automóviles cercanos y dejarse caer, aprovechando el impulso para arrastrarse por debajo cuando el rey de la jungla de asfalto impactó la carrocería con todas sus fuerzas. Sin intenciones de esperar a que el león empujara el vehículo lo suficiente para alcanzarla, Judy se arrastró hacia el otro lado para incorporarse y correr con todas sus fuerzas los tres metros que la separaban de la ambulancia.

Subió y cerró la puerta del acompañante detrás de ella casi por inercia, pero el empujón que dio el depredador a la misma la envió al asiento del conductor, casi cayendo nuevamente hacia afuera, pero aprovechando la posición a su favor para cerrar la puerta abierta restante. Una vez segura en el interior, aún con el depredador buscando la forma de llegar hasta ella, Judy examinó de reojo la parte trasera de la ambulancia, asegurándose de que no había peligro alguno allí. Una vez chequeado, giró la llave para poner el transporte en marcha, a sabiendas de que el león que ahora se trepara a la parte alta del vehículo no le permitiría poner escapar tan fácilmente.

El depredador no dejó de inclinar el vehículo hacia un lado y otro en ningún momento, al tiempo que hundía el techo poco a poco, pero la coneja se las arregló para acercar y detener la ambulancia junto a la puerta de la sala del generador, casi pegada a la pared, antes de bajar el cristal de la ventana y estirarse para abrir la puerta. Debió retroceder bruscamente cuando la pata del león se abrió camino por el espacio que quedaba entre la ambulancia y la pared, intentando capturarla, pero en un acto reflejo la coneja golpeó su pata con el extremo de la linterna, antes de caer hacia atrás. Aprovechando el momento en que el depredador retiró la pata a causa del dolor para saltar por la ventana, pisó el picaporte y abrió la puerta de una sola vez, cerrándola detrás de si antes de siquiera darle tiempo de actuar al feroz depredador que estaba detrás de ella. Lo había conseguido.

Examinó brevemente la estancia que se extendía frente a ella, a la luz de la linterna, encontrando una sala atestada de máquinas cuya función desconocía, o ni siquiera llegaba a imaginarse. Tubos que iban de aquí para allá, cables repartidos por el suelo y las paredes, medidores e indicadores en siglas de las que nunca había oído hablar, y una multitud de botones en cada uno de los paneles que le daban la sensación de que volaría el hospital en pedazos si tocaba algo que no debía. ¿Y la oveja había dicho que aquel era un sistema simple? Judy rio por lo bajo tragicómicamente al tiempo que tomaba el radio del cinturón que la rodeaba, activándolo sin dejar de recorrer el lugar con la linterna, no deseando que un depredador escondido la tomara desprevenida.

—Bellwether, ¿puedes oírme? Estoy en la sala del generador, pero… no tengo idea de cómo voy a poner en marcha todo esto.

— _Es más simple de lo que parece a simple vista. Sigue mis instrucciones al pie de la letra, y no tendrás problema._

—¿Y cómo es que tú sabes sobre esto?

— _Te lo he dicho, descargué mucha información útil a las computadoras de la sala de seguridad antes de que la red cayera. Todo lo que sabía que iba a necesitar eventualmente._

—¿Tu plan siempre fue que terminara aquí, para obtener la cura?

— _No, pero el hecho de que te atacaran fue bastante oportuno para eso. Me facilitó las cosas en sobremanera, para serte sincera._

—No esperaría menos. Pero, si la red cayó… ¿cómo es que estás conectada a las cámaras de seguridad que hay repartidas a lo largo de la ciudad?

— _Mucho antes de hacer carrera en la alcaldía, me gradué como analista de sistemas, siendo la mejor de mi clase. No he olvidado los conocimientos que adquirí por ese entonces, por lo que usar mi usuario para acceder a las redes de seguridad en la ciudad sin limitación alguna, y convertir el sistema de vigilancia a un circuito cerrado con su centro en la prisión no fue problema para mí. Ahora, sería una buena idea que dejes de hacer preguntas innecesarias y sigas mis instrucciones, para que las dos podamos salir de esta con la cabeza sobre nuestros cuellos. ¿Te parece bien?_

—No tengo objeción.

— _Ahora, empecemos por el principio. Primero que nada, no puedes activar el interruptor principal manualmente, tienes que bombear la manija del cebador para poder cargarlo. Es grande, plana y gris._

—De verdad espero que sepas lo que estás diciendo —dijo al hallar la palanca, comenzando a subirla y bajarla hasta que escuchó un "clic" en el interior del aparato.

— _No tienes más alternativa que seguir mis instrucciones, de cualquier forma. Ahora, bajo las palabras "posición de contacto" hay un botón redondo y verde que dice "pulsar para cerrar". Púlsalo_ —indicó la oveja al otro lado de la línea.

La coneja obedeció la instrucción y, al hacerlo, un tablero junto al panel se iluminó completamente al tiempo que la totalidad de la maquinaria en aquella habitación se ponía en marcha, haciendo vibrar el suelo. Apenas pasaron unos instantes cuando la estancia se iluminó completamente gracias a las bombillas que colgaban en el techo, y la coneja apagó la linterna para guardarla en su cinturón. Ya no tendría necesidad de usarla.

—Hecho, tenemos electricidad.

— _Perfecto, una vez que las cámaras estén en línea tendré imágenes del hospital nuevamente. ¿Tienes la tarjeta de la doctora Kattler?_

—La conseguí al bajar, sí. Pero el león que despedazó a Laurence ahora está detrás de mí. De hecho, está afuera del cuarto del generador, pero logré bloquear la puerta con una ambulancia.

— _Maldición… ¿y no hay forma de que te acerques al ascensor con la ambulancia?_

—No. Por más que me acerque, quedará un gran espacio entre la ambulancia y la puerta. El león me capturaría antes de que logre tocar el botón para llamarlo.

— _Odio a esas malditas bestias. Está bien, creo que puedo guiarte hasta el hueco del ascensor mediante los ductos de ventilación. Llevará un poco de tiempo, pero… oh, santo cielo…_

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

— _Vamos a tener que olvidarnos de esa idea, y vas a tener que acabar con ese león de ser necesario para que salgamos de esta._

—¿De qué estás hablando?

— _Sólo imagino que las luces encendiéndose en todo el edificio, aun siendo de día, captaron la atención de los depredadores, porque hay varios dirigiéndose al hospital en todas direcciones. Créeme, en cinco minutos, el león será el menor de tus problemas._

—Debe ser una broma…


	15. Fuera de control

_Capítulo 15 – Fuera de control_

El corazón de Warden golpeó con fuerza cuando se encontró a unos pocos metros de la entrada de la comisaría, resguardándose junto a Diana detrás de una de las varias barricadas que se habían levantado para detener el avance de los animales salvajes, escondiéndose de un león que ahora roía un largo hueso frente a la entrada principal. Tenían que quitar al depredador del camino si lo que deseaban era cruzar, pero si disparaban contra él, el resto de los salvajes en la zona las detectarían sin duda alguna, y tanto la cerda como la oveja lo sabían.

No dispuesta a quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo más, arriesgándose a que otro enemigo se acercara por la retaguardia, Diana tomó el cargador vacío de un arma que yacía en el suelo cerca de ella, arrojándolo con todas sus fuerzas a una de las paredes de la comisaría, lejanas a la entrada. Contra todo pronóstico, el león salvaje mordió el cebo, incorporándose sin soltar el hueso, y dirigiéndose al lugar de origen de aquel sonido.

La cerda y la oveja no perdieron oportunidad para subir rápidamente la escalinata en lo que el león iba a comprobar el lugar en busca de una nueva presa, y ambas compañeras cruzaron la entrada mediante el hueco en el cristal inferior de la puerta grande, evitando pisar los vidrios rotos repartidos por el suelo. Ahora, el vestíbulo del departamento de policía de Zootopia se extendía frente a sus ojos, con un gran escritorio en el centro de la estancia en donde un guepardo recepcionista ejercía sus funciones anteriormente, pero ahora el escritorio estaba completamente desordenado, al igual que sus alrededores.

Warden hizo una señal al levantar el rifle, y Diana se sobresaltó antes de hacer lo mismo con su revolver. Varias manchas rojas aparecían repartidas en el suelo y en las paredes con distintos patrones, como si hubieran sido pulverizadas sobre la superficie, o como si algo las hubiera desparramado a lo largo del lugar. Tras el escritorio pudieron observar los restos de varias presas y depredadores muertos en batalla, aunque una buena parte de estos ya no eran exactamente reconocibles. Pero lo que resultaba verdaderamente extraño… era que hubieran quedado allí, como si alguien los hubiese acomodado intencionalmente en ese lugar.

Desviando la mirada, no deseando comprobar la identidad de los uniformados que yacían allí, la cerda le indicó a la coneja que la siguiera, internándose en un pasillo a oscuras al tiempo que la oveja encendía la linterna nuevamente, disipando las tinieblas. Doblaron a la izquierda, sin bajar la guardia un segundo, y entraron en la sala de juntas, encontrándose de lleno con la barricada de mesas y sillas que sus compañeros habrían formado para bloquear el acceso de los depredadores a la armería. Aun así, la misma barricada había sido parcialmente derribada, y ya no era muy difícil cruzar al otro lado.

—Bellwether, ¿sigues ahí? —preguntó la cerda al activar la radio, y la oveja tardó unos segundos en responder, cuando las dos compañeras avanzaron unos pocos pasos en aquella sala que la cerda habría visitado prácticamente todos los días en los últimos dos años, y que ahora aparecía como un lugar desconocido, inquietante, asfixiante.

— _Por supuesto que sí. Les seguí la pista hasta que entraron a la comisaría, pero dado que la corriente está cortada en esa sección, no tengo ojos allí. Swinton, espero que recuerdes bien en donde está todo, porque la luz no llega al subsuelo, en donde se encuentra la armería._

—No te preocupes, sé muy bien el camino. ¿Cómo están las cosas afuera?

— _No muy bien. Tal parece que Fangmeyer sabe lo que estamos haciendo, o… quizá sólo esté buscando las armas, al igual que ustedes. Lo importante es que se está dirigiendo a la comisaría a través de las calles con todo su grupo detrás de él, y al paso que van estarán allí en menos de veinte minutos._

—¿Cuántos depredadores son exactamente? —preguntó Diana.

— _Sin contar a Fangmeyer, hay cinco depredadores armados con rifles de asalto: dos lobos y tres hienas, sumando a veintiún salvajes a cuatro patas que los siguen._

—Y sólo somos nosotras dos… contra todos ellos —susurró la oveja.

— _Así es. Mi recomendación es que recemos todo lo que sepamos, porque realmente vamos a necesitar un milagro para terminar con ese bastardo._

—Es muy fácil hablar cuando se está al otro lado de la ciudad, ¿no lo crees? —acusó Warden.

— _Si ustedes pierden, significa que estoy muerta; es tan simple como eso. ¿De quién crees que irán detrás una vez terminen contigo y tu compañera? A diferencia suyo, yo no podría protegerme de un ataque como el que están a punto de enfrentar. Al menos puedo proveerles información en la batalla, e indicar la estrategia que considere más adecuada para enfrentar a los salvajes, y así conseguir la victoria._

—De verdad espero que eso sea suficiente para que salgamos con vida de este lugar.

— _Lo mismo digo. Ahora seguiré monitoreando al grupo de Fangmeyer y las tendré al tanto. Si algo sucede, contáctenme al instante._

—De acuerdo. De una forma u otra, avísanos cuando estén cerca de aquí —pidió la cerda, pero la oveja ya había colgado, no esperando una respuesta por su parte—. Maldición…

—Al menos tenemos la seguridad de que va a guiarnos por el camino correcto. Después de todo, necesita que sigamos con vida.

—No te confíes tanto de esa oveja, por más que la situación actual la ponga en la necesidad de ayudarnos. No podemos olvidar las razones por las que estaba en prisión al momento en que todo esto comenzó —recordó Warden, y Diana asintió al cabo de un momento, al tiempo que abría la puerta que conducía al siguiente pasillo, donde al fondo podían notarse las escaleras que conducían tanto a los pisos superiores como a los inferiores—. Por aquí.

Ambas se dirigieron al final del pasillo rápidamente, bajando por las escaleras al subsuelo, a la escasa luz que proporcionaba la linterna de Diana. El lugar estaba en completo silencio, sin rastro de supervivientes o depredadores, algo que calmaba los ánimos de la cerda ligeramente, pero su preocupación hizo acto de presencia al dispararse al cielo cuando, dando la vuelta al bajar, hallaron dos cuerpos uniformados.

Uno de ellos, un rinoceronte, había muerto intentando arrastrarse escaleras arriba, con varias aberturas en la espalda que no parecían haber sido hechas con un arma de fuego; tenía el terror marcado en el rostro al momento de su muerte, y un radio de policía aún en sus patas. Varios metros detrás de él aparecía el cuerpo de un elefante sentado contra la pared, sin más signo de violencia que trece agujeros de bala abiertos en su pecho, el cargador entero de una pistola reglamentaria del ZPD.

—¿Quiénes eran? —preguntó la oveja, al ver la dolida mirada en el rostro de la cerda.

—Stevens y Krumpansky… eran quienes vendrían a buscar el helicóptero para sacarnos del hospital —dijo sin dejar de ver el cuerpo del elefante—. Todo esto… no lo hizo un depredador, lo hizo una presa —razonó al voltearse hacia la oveja—. Estate atenta y vigila tu espalda, Diana. Puede que haya alguien más peligroso que Fangmeyer aquí dentro.

—¿Más peligroso? —repitió la oveja, con un terror creciente en el fondo de su ser.

—Uno no termina con la vida de dos de las presas más fuertes que existen con tanta facilidad. Si sigue aquí, estaremos en grandes problemas —dijo ella con temor, ante la sorprendida mirada de Diana—. No tenemos tiempo que perder. Venga, la armería está a la vuelta de la esquina —dijo al retomar el paso, internándose más y más en aquel pasillo en penumbras con su compañera oveja cuidando la retaguardia.

La entrada a aquella sección no era nada especial, conformada por dos puertas de metal abiertas de par en par, dado que no había quedado un sólo superviviente que regresara para cerrar la habitación y asegurar las armas de fuego. Pero aun si aquel lugar aparentaba estar vacío, Swinton no bajaría su rifle en ningún momento. No iba a permitir que la sorprendieran.

La linterna de Diana alumbró la estancia en su totalidad, develando una habitación de unos pocos estantes que exponían distintos tipos de armas tales como pistolas, escopetas, ametralladoras y rifles, así como dos armarios que hasta el día anterior habían permanecido cerrados con candados de combinación. Y así, casi en una esquina de la habitación, se ubicaba un aparador con varios chalecos antibalas de diferentes tamaños, adaptables de acuerdo al mamífero que fuese a utilizarlos, al igual que las armas.

—Primero que nada: blindaje. Toma cualquier chaleco que sea más o menos tu talla, y póntelo —indicó la cerda. La oveja inició su búsqueda rápidamente, justo después de dejar la linterna en una mesa en el centro de la habitación para que ambas pudieran aprovechar la luz del aparato—. Segundo: ¿tienes destreza con algún arma en particular? —preguntó mientras revisaba los armarios fugazmente.

—Hasta anoche nunca había disparado un arma en toda mi vida —respondió al calzarse un chaleco que cubría tanto su pecho como su espalda y que, supuso, le hubiera quedado muy bien a la coneja que antes había conocido.

—¿Tienes buen pulso?

—Era buena jugando Jenga, ¿eso cuenta?

—Para la situación que estamos a punto de enfrentar, sí. Tú subirás al tercer piso del vestíbulo, y me cubrirás con un rifle de francotirador desde la ventana. Yo saldré a la entrada, y me valdré de ésta ametralladora… y ésta preciosidad, para ocuparme de los salvajes que intenten acercarse —dijo la cerda al tomar un arma muy parecida a la que Jack le había legado.

—¿No es igual a éste revolver? —preguntó la oveja con duda. Warden no volteó hacia ella al momento de responder.

—Esto es un revolver S&W .500 Magnum. Podría destrozarle la pata a alguien con tan sólo rozarle. Y si los depredadores se acercan demasiado, será mi salvación. El único problema… es que no parece que haya más municiones aquí, por lo que únicamente cuento con las seis que hay en el tambor —explicó al guardarla en la funda de su cinturón, tomando un rifle de gran tamaño del estante y dirigiéndose a ella—. Cuento con que me cubras la espalda, Diana —dijo al colocar aquella gran arma contra la pared, frente a ella, y tomando del armario una caja de metal que la oveja, supuso, era la munición para el rifle—. ¿Crees poder con ello?

—Como ya te dije, nunca había disparado un arma. Ni siquiera sé si podré cubrirte correctamente. Quizá mis patas tiemblen, o mis pezuñas se paralicen, y si eso ocurre… —dijo la oveja cuando la cerda la tomó por los hombros, mirándola directamente a los ojos, a la escasa luz de aquella habitación.

—Diana, escúchame… no creas que yo no tengo miedo. De hecho, lo más seguro es que estemos muertas en un par de minutos, pero no tenemos otra alternativa. De otra forma, nunca escaparemos de esta ciudad con vida.

—Lo sé, y tengo muy claro lo que debemos hacer pero…

—Sí, ni me lo digas. Somos nosotras dos, contra el grupo salvaje que Fangmeyer está trayendo hacia aquí. Sin mencionar a quien sea que haya acabado con mis dos compañeros —dijo al voltearse hacia el pasillo—. No tenemos mucho a nuestro favor, pero al menos tenemos que intentarlo —intentó convencerla—. No sé tú, pero si voy a morir… al menos voy a llevarme a un buen par de estos malnacidos conmigo. Me iré en paz sabiendo que no le podrán hacer daño a nadie más —alentó al ofrecerle su pata—. ¿Qué dices? ¿De verdad vas a rendirte al imbécil de ese tigre tan fácilmente? ¿O vas a pelear hasta el final? —le dijo con una sonrisa tan forzada que dolió en el corazón de la oveja, pues era una clara máscara para el terror que ahora sentía. No dispuesta a negarse después de una demostración de valor como aquella, Diana asintió rápida y repetidamente.

Dejando la armería, listas para lo que probablemente sería la última batalla de sus vidas, ambas cruzaron el pasillo al trote, subiendo las escaleras sin volver la mirada a los cuerpos de los policías, y cruzando por la sala de reuniones en tiempo record. Pero antes de entrar al vestíbulo, no deseando llamar la atención antes de tiempo, la oveja apagó la linterna, y junto a la cerda exploraron el lugar nueva y rápidamente con la mirada, en caso de que un invitado no esperado se hubiese unido a la fiesta.

La mirada de Warden viajó a través de los alrededores, el resto de las entradas a aquella estancia, las escaleras, y dio un breve vistazo al segundo y al tercer piso, encontrándose con dos ojos que la observaban fijamente desde lo alto. Los labios de la cerda temblaron al reconocer en lo alto a un robusto búfalo vestido con un traje de policía, de grandes cuernos, con sus pezuñas aferradas a la barandilla. Warden intentó hablarle, pero aquellos ojos fríos que se escondían tras unos lentes de gran aumento seguían clavados en los suyos, generándole un gran temor, uno que había sentido en menor medida en el pasado cuando aquel mismo búfalo le había llamado a su oficina por algún particular. Después de todo, el jefe era capaz de espantar a cualquiera con tan sólo fruncir el ceño si se lo proponía.

—Jefe Bogo… —alcanzó a susurrar la cerda, cuando el búfalo se retiró a su oficina nuevamente, pues la oficial oyó con claridad el portazo que venía del tercer piso, y la oveja se volteó hacia aquel lugar al apenas notarlo.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó con temor en susurro, pero Warden siguió ensimismada por unos instantes más, antes de partir con prisa hacia las escaleras—. ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Fangmeyer estará aquí en unos minutos! —alertó la oveja, y la cerda se volteó hacia ella.

—¡Si vi a quien creo que vi, tendremos más oportunidades si nos ayuda! —avisó, antes de reanudar su paso. Sin otra opción posible, la oveja la siguió, temiendo por lo que encontrarían al final de aquella escalera.

* * *

Y mientras esto sucedía, Bellwether seguía al grupo de Fangmeyer a través de las cámaras de seguridad, alternando por los alrededores de la comisaría por un lado, y por el otro, aprovechando la otra mitad de los monitores, vigilaba los alrededores del Hospital General de Zootopia, ubicado en el centro de la ciudad. El único problema residía en que era incapaz de indagar en los corredores interiores dado que la corriente eléctrica dentro de aquella edificación había sido cortada casi una hora atrás.

La oveja mantenía la sala de seguridad en penumbras, una oscuridad que la luz de los ocho monitores frente a ella apenas alcanzaba a disipar, pero aquello era más que suficiente para ella. Allí, Dawn se sentía en su sitio, segura e inalcanzable tal y como antaño, antes de que cierta coneja y cierto zorro acabaran con el brillante futuro que ella misma había construido, con sus propias pezuñas. Pero el momento de su venganza llegaría. La coneja ni siquiera imaginaba los horrores que la oveja le tenía preparados, y se relamía al pensar las formas en las que tenía planeado quebrar su espíritu hasta que ya no quedara nada.

Y hablando de la coneja, su melodiosa voz llegó al auricular de Bellwether en aquel preciso instante, sacándola de sus dulces pensamientos.

— _Hecho, tenemos electricidad_ —clamó la oficial.

—Perfecto, una vez que las cámaras estén en línea tendré imágenes del hospital nuevamente. ¿Tienes la tarjeta de la doctora Kattler?

— _La conseguí al bajar, sí. Pero el león que despedazó a Laurence ahora está detrás de mí. De hecho, está afuera del cuarto del generador, pero logré bloquear la puerta con una ambulancia._

—Maldición… ¿y no hay forma de que te acerques al ascensor con la ambulancia?

— _No. Por más que me acerque, quedará un gran espacio entre la ambulancia y la puerta. El león me capturaría antes de que logre tocar el botón para llamarlo._

—Odio a esas malditas bestias. Está bien, creo que puedo guiarte hasta el hueco del ascensor mediante los ductos de ventilación. Llevará un poco de tiempo, pero… —comenzó a decir, cuando algo extraño en uno de los monitores llamó su atención.

Mientras que en dos de los monitores del lado superior derecho mantenía vigilados los alrededores del hospital, en la parte inferior había quedado la imagen de dos cámaras que mantenían el ojo echado a una tienda de abarrotes donde un conejo y una gacela se habían refugiado, pues la oveja tenía pensado utilizarlos si la situación lo ameritaba. Pero no advirtió un movimiento por parte de estas presas en las cámaras, sino los de un pequeño grupo de animales que avanzaban a través de la calle, armados.

—Oh, santo cielo…

— _¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?_

Alternó la imagen de uno de los monitores a otras cámaras que le proveían una vista más general de aquella sección de la ciudad, y advirtió a otros dos grupos que avanzaban por distintos caminos, caminos que convergían en un mismo destino, y la oveja lo supo al instante. Aquellos depredadores, habiendo recuperado su inteligencia, ahora se dirigían al hospital luego de haber advertido la presencia de alguien en el edificio. Si bien una organización semejante no dejaba de llamar la atención de Dawn Bellwether, a estas alturas ya pocas cosas lograban sorprenderla.

—Vamos a tener que olvidarnos de esa idea, y vas a tener que acabar con ese león de ser necesario para que salgamos de esta.

— _¿De qué estás hablando?_

—Sólo imagino que las luces encendiéndose en todo el edificio, aun siendo de día, captaron la atención de los depredadores, porque hay varios dirigiéndose al hospital en todas direcciones. Créeme, en cinco minutos, el león será el menor de tus problemas.

— _Debe ser una broma…_

Bellwether siguió navegando entre las distintas cámaras que aún seguían en línea, y acercó la imagen tanto como pudo al primer grupo que había observado. La sorpresa dibujándose en su rostro al momento en que notó lo que, realmente, no podía ser posible.

—Maldición… también hay presas.

— _¿Qué es lo que has dicho?_

—Hay tres grupos separados dirigiéndose hacia el hospital, pero no sólo están formados por depredadores… también hay presas.

— _¿Qué rayos significa eso?_

—Debería haberlo notado. Los uniformes no son los mismos que los que está utilizando el grupo de Fangmeyer. Estos mamíferos vinieron de afuera de la ciudad, y considerando que todos se dirigen al hospital… ¡carajo! —gritó llena de rabia.

— _Bellwether, no entiendo nada._

—¡Están yendo al hospital para sacar el antídoto contra los aulladores! ¡No podemos permitir que lo hagan!

— _¿De qué estás hablando? Debe… ¡tienen que ser del gobierno! ¡Si se lo llevan, de seguro podrán esparcir la cura y detener todo esto!_

—El problema es que no van a curarnos a nosotras, coneja —dijo al ver al conejo y la gacela, que salían de su refugio en aquella tienda para suplicar ayuda al grupo armado. Ambas presas cayeron muertas bajo dos certeros disparos a la cabeza, antes de que el grupo continuara su avance sin siquiera inmutarse—. Parece que estos tipos no distinguirán entre salvajes y supervivientes. Te matarán apenas te vean.

— _Quizá… quizá si les ofrecemos la cura…_

—¡Despierta, Hopps! No va a importarles. Te meterán un tiro entre ceja y ceja antes de que digas "hola". Si quieres volver a ver con bien a tu amigo zorro, será mejor que te ocupes del león ahora, bajes a buscar el antídoto, y salgas de ese hospital como alma que se lleva el demonio. ¡¿Me has entendido?! —gritó la oveja con temor.

Nada estaba saliendo como ella había planeado, y si la oficial era muerta en aquel lugar, ella no tendría forma de limpiar aquel tóxico de su sistema, lo que en un futuro la llevaría a sufrir la misma locura que había consumido a toda la ciudad. No podía permitirlo.

* * *

Judy Hopps sostenía el intercomunicador con un grave temblor en sus patas, sopesando todo lo que ahora sucedía. Si lo que Bellwether decía era cierto, ahora no sólo corría peligro por causa de los depredadores salvajes, sino también por los agentes que ahora se dirigían al hospital, limpiando las calles y dispuestos a tomar el antídoto escondido en el tercer subsuelo a cualquier costo. Pero la coneja no podía permitirlo, no podía permitirse caer en aquel lugar, no cuando su ser más querido aún necesitaba su ayuda. Nick requería la cura con urgencia, y si para sacarla del hospital la oficial debía huir de un grupo armado y especializado, lo conseguiría, con tal de salvar al zorro que una vez la había salvado a ella.

— _Coneja, ¡tienes que ponerte en marcha ahora! No contamos con mucho tiempo_ —gritó la oveja nuevamente a través del intercomunicador, haciéndola reaccionar.

—Aun así, no estoy en condiciones de enfrentar a ese león. Y mientras esté fuera, no lograré llegar al ascensor.

— _Diablos… espera, tengo una idea. Primero, tienes que volver a la ambulancia. ¡Rápido!_ —indicó ella, y la coneja se puso en marcha al instante.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente, comprobando que el león se había bajado del vehículo y ahora merodeaba a su alrededor al otro lado, esperando una oportunidad para capturar a la coneja. Aprovechando esto, Judy saltó a la ventanilla y trepó al asiento del conductor, al tiempo que el león saltaba nuevamente sobre el capó de la ambulancia, impactando el cristal del parabrisas con una gran fuerza aplicada en sus patas delanteras. Para sorpresa de Judy, el cristal se agrietó visiblemente.

—Maldición… ¡Estoy dentro! Pero el león va a entrar por la parte de adelante en un momento. ¡Está rompiendo el parabrisas! —advirtió a través de la radio—. ¿Y ahora qué?

— _Intenta ignorarlo por un momento. Vamos, busca en los cajones de la parte de atrás, los que tienen ampollas._

—¿Ampollas?

— _¡Frascos pequeños! ¡Muévete de una vez!_ —gritó la oveja.

Navegó por el tablero del vehículo por un breve instante hasta encontrar el interruptor correcto, el cual encendió la luz en la sección que se encontraba justo detrás de ella. Deslizó fácilmente la ventanilla que separaba las dos secciones para aventurarse a la parte trasera de la ambulancia, pero el roce al pasar y caer al otro lado no le hizo ningún bien a la herida que llevaba en el costado. Si bien el informe de Zyra ponía que ahora poseía una mayor capacidad de cicatrización, eso no significaba que no sufriera el dolor de aquella herida, ni tampoco que era imposible que se abriera nuevamente, derivando en un problema mayor a la hora de salir de allí.

Halló los cajones a la derecha, y comenzó a abrirlos uno por uno, tan rápido como podía, hallando el señalado por la oveja en el momento justo en que le parabrisas estalló en pedazos, y la cabeza del furioso león emergió al tiempo que se ayudaba con sus patas para abrirse paso, a costa de astillarse con los cristales en una buena parte de su cuerpo. Una vez lograra entrar, estaría a un palmo de distancia de Judy, y no contaría con problema alguno para acabarla, pues por más que escapara al estacionamiento nuevamente, el león la atraparía en sus fauces antes de que lograra esconderse siquiera.

—¡Los encontré! —advirtió, atemorizada.

— _Busca uno que diga "ketamina". Es un anestésico muy poderoso. Serán "dulces sueños" para ese depredador una vez se lo administres._

—¡¿Tengo que inyectarlo?! ¡Es una locura! —gritó cuando el león consiguió entrar a la cabina del conductor, metiendo la pata por la ventanilla que conducía a la parte trasera de la ambulancia para tirar el cristal hacia atrás, arrancándola del marco con suma facilidad.

— _Lo sé, pero no tenemos otra alternativa_ —concluyó la oveja.

En ese momento el león comenzó a abrirse paso a la parte trasera, habiendo pasado su cabeza cuando la coneja tomó una jeringa vacía el cajón en sus patas, abriendo el paquete en un tiempo record, armándola y llenándola con el líquido contenido en la ampolla, no molestándose en comprobar si quedaba una burbuja de aire en el extremo. Debió apartarse repentinamente contra las puertas traseras para esquivar el ataque de la pata del león, que golpearon de lleno contra la pared con una fuerza brutal, abollando el metal. ¿De verdad tendría que inyectarlo en aquel lugar? No podía ser cierto.

Judy se apoyó contra la puerta con una pata, al tiempo que sostenía la jeringa con la otra. El espacio dentro de aquel transporte era extremadamente reducido, pero era el que mayores oportunidades de éxito le daban al momento de enfrentar a la bestia, y ella lo sabía.

Y así, reuniendo todo el valor que le restaba al momento en que las dos patas del depredador entraron en aquel espacio, Judy hizo un amago de acercarse para que el león, previendo a su movimiento, lanzara un nuevo ataque contra ella, momento en que la coneja se acercó velozmente al costado, retirando uno de los cajones de un solo tirón. El resto de las ampollas volaron en el aire al instante en que el cajón de metal golpeó el rostro de la bestia, atontándola por un breve instante que la coneja no desaprovechó al momento de clavar la aguja en el cuello del depredador, empujando el embolo con todas sus fuerzas para retirarse antes de que la garra del león recayera sobre ella nuevamente.

O al menos estuvo a punto de lograrlo. A pesar de apenas haber rozado a la coneja con su pata, la fuerza del ataque la envió contra la pared, sus garras abriéndole tres amplios cortes en el hombro izquierdo. Aún con la conmoción que el ataque implicó, Judy se impulsó para caer hacia atrás, tanteando con sus patas hasta hallar la manija de la puerta, cuando el león había ingresado ya la mitad de su cuerpo a través de la ventana. Empujó la puerta abierta hacia atrás para caer hacia afuera de espaldas al suelo, cerrándola de una patada y encerrando de milagro al león en aquel lugar.

Respiró a grandes bocanadas al tiempo que se tomaba de las heridas en su hombro, ahora sangrantes, mientras oía al depredador en el interior intentar regresar a la cabina del conductor, produciendo sonidos guturales que semejaban mucho a un jadeo, como si el mismo estuviera esforzándose excesivamente por respirar. Judy rodeó la ambulancia con extrema cautela y encontró que el león en el interior de la cabina aún se movía, pero ya no parecía tener fuerzas para escapar de aquel lugar. Y así, con la seguridad de saber que el depredador no lograría seguirle el paso, la coneja corrió hacia el ascensor y lo llamó repetidamente. Las puertas se abrieron al instante. Judy tocó el botón del tercer subsuelo sin perder un solo segundo, las puertas se cerraron frente a ella, y el ascensor descendió hacia la oscuridad que resguardaba la salvación de la ciudad, y la de su mejor amigo.


	16. Depredadores

_Capítulo 16 – Depredadores_

Las calles estaban casi desiertas, sumergidas en un silencio apenas interrumpido por el sonido de los pasos de aquellos animales salvajes que recorrían la ciudad como si les perteneciera. Pero, aunque esto no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, aún quedaban presas que intentaban escapar por todos los medios posibles.

Él sabía que era inútil, pues sus súbditos se encargarían de cuanta presa estuviera a su alcance, según sus órdenes, las que los depredadores salvajes no tenían intención de desobedecer.

Esto era lo que pensaba el tigre de gran tamaño, parado en sus patas traseras, y vistiendo un traje de policía con chaleco antibalas que había obtenido horas atrás, caminando por sobre los restos de animales repartidos por doquier en la vía pública. Aquel que antaño había sido un honorable oficial, dedicado al servicio y protección al prójimo, ahora caminaba a la mitad de Hill Street con una mirada afilada e imperturbable sonrisa, sosteniendo en sus garras un rifle de asalto de alta potencia, mismo tipo de rifle que ocupaban otras cinco bestias a su lado.

Hienas y lobos, que apenas se mantenían parados en dos patas, y que seguirían todos y cada uno de sus mandatos, pues el instinto de supervivencia les dictaba que era lo que estaban obligados a hacer, luego de que aquel tigre de mayor astucia y fuerza los hubiera sometido. Esa era su única opción: seguir al fuerte, y cumplir su voluntad. Aquella misma visión compartían los veintiún lobos que les seguían en cuatro patas en la retaguardia, dispuestos a acatar cualquier orden mientras aquello les proporcionara una fuente de alimento fresco.

El patio de juegos de aquella feroz criatura se extendía frente a sus ojos en forma de una ciudad sumida en el caos, la cual en breve estaría completamente bajo su control. Pero sabía que para lograrlo debería acabar con las presas que ahora buscaban refugio en el departamento de policía. Aun así, para Fangmeyer no importaba a donde fueran, ni en donde se escondieran, porque el destino de aquellas tres criaturas había quedado sellado en el momento en que el tigre las había puesto en su punto de mira.

El tigre no lograba recordar nada antes de aquella mañana, pero cuando despertó junto al cuerpo carcomido de una joven gacela, todo fue claro. Aquellas criaturas inferiores no tenían derecho de pisar el mismo suelo que él, pues no eran más que pasto. Eran alimento para el más fuerte, el más rápido, el más apto para la supervivencia.

Era lo único para lo que aquellas criaturas servían, y con objeto de limpiar lo que sería su nuevo hogar, se encargaría de eliminar a cada uno de los habitantes de aquel lugar que pertenecieran a aquella división.

Sonrió con este pensamiento en mente cuando ya se encontraba a unas pocas calles de su destino, alcanzando a ver la comisaría a lo lejos. En poco tiempo terminaría con el trabajo que se había impuesto a si mismo.

Warden subía las escaleras de dos en dos sin importarle los gritos de la oveja a sus espaldas, que se esforzaba por seguirle el paso sin éxito. La cerda no tenía intenciones de esperar por ella, pues ahora corría tras algo que había visto en uno de los pisos superiores, aunque Diana no había alcanzado a ver el qué. Pero si ahora corría con tanta desesperación no podía tratarse de una nimiedad cuando Fangmeyer estaba a punto de llegar a la comisaría.

El gran rifle y las municiones que la cerda le había dado pesaban tanto en su espalda como en su brazo derecho y reducían más su velocidad, pero ella no desistiría. No podía detenerse, y no iba a hacerlo.

La oficial se detuvo al alcanzar el tercer piso, dando bocanadas de aire en un intento por normalizar su respiración, sin esperar conseguirlo por completo cuando se apresuró a la puerta que aparecía frente a ella.

La abrió de golpe sin siquiera pensarlo, y el escenario frente a ella paralizó hasta el último de sus músculos. Warden se quedó ahí, incapaz de hablar, de moverse, de mirar a los ojos fríos del búfalo que la miraba a unos pocos metros, sentado frente al escritorio. Las palabras no alcanzaban a escapar de su garganta.

—¡Warden! ¿Qué está sucediendo? —decía Diana al acercarse a la puerta, aún cargando el rifle de francotirador a sus espaldas.

Frente a ella, la oficina del jefe de policía aparecía completamente desordenada. Varios de los cuadros de las paredes se habían caído al suelo y el cristal se había partido. Una plancha de corcho en la pared exponía un mapa completo de la comisaría con varias indicaciones y flechas que parecían dar forma a una estrategia cuyo objetivo no podía deducir. Su vista se centró en el escritorio junto a la ventana, sobre el cual descansaba el cuerpo de un búfalo joven cuyo abdomen había sido abierto a dentelladas, su sangre derramándose por uno de los bordes del mueble.

El jefe de policía permanecía sentado frente al mismo con sus ojos centrados en el cadáver frente a él, antes de dirigir la mirada nuevamente a las presas en la puerta, quienes no sabían si avanzar o retroceder. Pero finalmente, Warden decidió avanzar, sin duda en su mirada.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí, Swinton? —preguntó el jefe con un tono áspero—. Debería haber dejado esta ciudad hace mucho tiempo. Aquí ya no queda nada que valga la pena salvar.

—Jefe Bogo... ¿qué ocurrió?

—¿Que no es obvio? —preguntó nuevamente, y la cerda no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia el cuerpo sobre el escritorio momentáneamente, antes de voltear, incapaz de mantenerla—. No pude salvar a la gente que amaba, Swinton. Eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió.

—Pero la última vez que me comuniqué con usted, dijo que los estaban manteniendo a raya, que no había forma de que cruzaran las barricadas.

—Fuimos descuidados... cuando la batalla se desató aquí dentro, e hicimos todo lo que pudimos para detener a nuestros propios compañeros, creímos que habíamos logrado asegurar el lugar adecuadamente, listo para recibir a los supervivientes que aún corrían en las calles. No nos dimos cuenta de que Wolford y Grizzolli habían quedado encerrados en el baño cuando todo comenzó. Creímos que los demás estarían seguros si se quedaban en la retaguardia mientras nos ocupábamos de las bestias en el exterior… pero los bastardos se liberaron y atacaron cuando menos lo esperábamos. Mataron a muchos de los refugiados, incluyendo a mi hijo, y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarles. Y cuando nosotros retrocedimos para detenerles, los de afuera atacaron con todas sus fuerzas. De alguna forma, fui el único que sobrevivió a la masacre. Pero... ¿para qué? ¿Qué sentido tiene que yo siga con vida, cuando ya no me queda nada por lo qué vivir? ¿No te parece absurdo? —preguntó con dolor, escondiendo el rostro en sus patas.

—Lo lamento, de verdad...

—No me interesa que diga que lo lamenta —dijo al descubrirse—. No lo hace de verdad. No comprenderá mi dolor, ni usted... ni nadie.

—Disculpe, señor Bogo —habló la oveja, y el búfalo pareció reparar en ella por primera vez desde que había entrado—. Necesitamos su ayuda.

—¿Y quién diablos es usted?

—Diana Woolyland, abogada... aunque eso poco importa ya. Lo que importa es que un grupo de depredadores armados viene hacia aquí para acabar con nosotros, y necesitamos su ayuda para...

—Para matarlos, ¿no es así? —le interrumpió bruscamente, y la oveja tragó saliva antes de asentir—. En el final, todo se reduce a eso. A matar... o a morir. Es blanco, o es negro. No hay grises en este nuevo mundo que la niebla desató. Y esta ciudad es solo el principio —comenzó a decir, y la cerda y la oveja compartieron una mirada fugaz, sin saber a que se refería—. Ya no importa si logramos o no sobrevivir al principio, pues eventualmente... todos estaremos muertos.

—¡Pero no podemos simplemente rendirnos sin luchar! Jefe, por favor, tiene que ayudarnos... —suplicaba Swinton, siendo interrumpida por la irritada voz de Bogo.

—¡Váyanse de aquí! Y déjenme llorar a mi hijo en paz. Si tengo que partir, abrazaré la muerte con gusto. Después de todo, ya no me queda ninguna razón para pelear.

—Aún queda una razón —intentó convencerle la oveja, cuando el búfalo se incorporó—. Una vez que terminen con nosotros, esos depredadores saldrán de la ciudad y seguirán tomando vidas de más inocentes. ¿De verdad va a permitirlo? ¿Va a dejar que les pase lo mismo que le pasó a su hi…? —las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta cuando el jefe de policía capturó el cuello de la abogada entre sus pezuñas, acorralándola contra la pared al tiempo que Swinton, no menos sorprendida, apuntó su rifle contra el jefe de policía.

—No te atrevas a mencionarlo, nunca —susurró amenazante.

—¡Suéltela! —amenazó Warden, debatiéndose si debería o no disparar contra su propio jefe.

—¿O qué? ¿Vas a dispararme? —inquirió, desafiante.

—Lo haré si debo, no voy a quedarme quieta si lastima a esa oveja —dijo con convicción—. Suéltela. ¡Ahora! —gritó nuevamente. El búfalo le mantuvo la mirada por escasos segundos, antes de soltar el cuello de su víctima, quien cayó sentada al suelo, intentando recuperar el aire a bocanadas.

—Las dos deberían irse de aquí —dijo al voltearse, comenzando a caminar hacia su escritorio—. No puedo ayudarlas.

—Claro que puede —replicó Swinton—. Fangmeyer está liderando a los depredadores. Ha recuperado la consciencia, y está guiándoles para acabar con todas las presas que quedan en la ciudad —explicó rápidamente, pero Bogo no reaccionó—. Era su mejor amigo, tiene una responsabilidad para con él, la responsabilidad de evitar que siga lastimando a más animales —intentó convencerle, pero solo consiguió un bufido de su parte.

—Los depredadores… fueron los que hundieron esta ciudad en el infierno —susurró, más para sí mismo que para su subordinada, al aproximarse al cuerpo de su hijo. Recorrió el rostro de aquel búfalo gris de torso desnudo con su pezuña, contemplando la dolida mueca marcada en el rostro de la presa al momento de su muerte—. Entonces me encargaré de hundir a todos y a cada uno de los que queden en esta ciudad —prometió al cerrar fuertemente los ojos, antes de voltearse hacia la cerda y a la asustada oveja—. Voy a vengar la muerte de mi familia, aunque sea lo último que haga —prometió, y Swinton asintió, ligeramente más tranquila, aunque no del todo. No sabía hasta qué punto podría confiar en la cordura de un búfalo que lo había perdido todo.

—¿Tiene algún arma? —preguntó al tragar saliva. El jefe de policía tomó de la funda en su cinturón la pistola reglamentaria que llevaba con él, exponiéndola frente a la cerda.

—Esto es lo único que necesito —explicó, antes de guardarla nuevamente en su sitio.

—¿Seguro? —cuestionó con duda, pero el jefe no respondió, ni cambió su expresión—. De acuerdo, entonces vámonos ahora. Esos tipos estarán en menos de…

— _¡Están a cinco calles, y llegarán a la entrada en menos de cuatro minutos! ¡Tienen que prepararse ahora!_ —sonó desde la radio en el cinturón de la cerda.

—¿Acaso esa no es…? —iba a preguntar Bogo, pero fue interrumpido.

—Sí, lo es. Es una historia larga, pero en resumen ella constituye el menor de nuestros problemas ahora mismo. Tenemos más de veinte depredadores buscando matarnos, y a ella no le conviene que acaben con nosotros —le dijo, antes de tomar la radio para responderle—. Bellwether, aquí Swinton. El jefe Bogo está con nosotros, y va a ayudarnos contra Fangmeyer y su grupo —explicó cuando el jefe arrancó el radio de sus pezuñas sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

—Bellwether, ¿qué información tienes? ¿A qué nos estamos enfrentando?

— _Jefe Bogo, que gusto. Hace un tiempo que no sabía de usted. Para ser más específicos, desde que me arrestó._

—Concéntrate, por un demonio. ¿Qué información tienes del enemigo?

— _Tiene razón, no tenemos tiempo para esto. El tigre va armado con un rifle de asalto, al igual que los cinco depredadores en dos patas y encorvados que le siguen: tres hienas y dos lobos. Detrás de ellos hay veintiún lobos parados en sus cuatro patas. Asumo que siguen siendo salvajes, pero están siguiendo sus pasos por alguna razón. Y tampoco parece que vaya a intentar rodear el departamento de policía. Sabe que básicamente los tiene acorralados._

—Eso es lo que ese imbécil cree —dijo por lo bajo al lanzarle el radio a Swinton, que lo capturó al vuelo antes de colocarlo nuevamente en su cinturón, al tiempo que el búfalo abría la puerta de golpe.

La cerda ayudó a la oveja a incorporarse, antes de salir al pasillo nuevamente. Bogo ubicó rápidamente un punto en aquel mismo piso desde el cual un francotirador podría hacer buen uso, pues desde aquel espacio podía verse prácticamente la totalidad de la calle frente al departamento de policía.

Si había una oportunidad de acabar con Fangmeyer de una sola vez, era confiándole a la oveja ese tiro, dado que dudaba que la cerda y la oveja resistieran lo suficiente en primera linea, sin mencionar el hecho de que el tigre no se detendría frente a ella. Aunque quizá si lo haría frente al búfalo, lo que les daría tiempo suficiente y una oportunidad. Y si el tiro fallaba, estaría en el frente para ocuparse personalmente del asunto.

—¡Tú, oveja! Ve a ese lado de la barandilla y apunta a la calle. En el momento en que veas al tigre, prepárate... y ponle una bala entre ceja y ceja. Si él cae, probablemente los demás se dispersaran. De otra forma, nos ayudarás a acabar con todos los depredadores que intenten atacarnos. ¿Entendido? —indicó rápidamente, pero Diana se quedó con aquel rifle entre los brazos, sin ser capaz de procesar lo que acababa de oír—. ¡¿Entendido?! —inquirió con ira. Diana tragó saliva al responder rápidamente.

—¡Sí, yo me ocuparé de cubrirles desde aquí!

—Perfecto. Swinton, tú vienes conmigo. Tomaremos lugar delante de las barricadas de la entrada. Bellwether va a indicarnos con esa radio como proceder con el enemigo una vez se posicionen, y de esa forma tendremos la ventaja si el primer disparo de la oveja falla —le dijo a ella.

— _Es un buen plan, los asistiré si veo que la situación lo requiere_ —habló la ex-alcaldesa desde la radio, y Swinton suspiró pesadamente, preparándose para lo que vendría a continuación.

—De acuerdo, ¡vamos! —aceptó rápidamente.

Mientras la oveja se dirigía al punto indicado a prepararse para el primer ataque, la cerda siguió al búfalo escaleras abajo, dirigiéndose a paso rápido a la planta baja. El resplandor del sol que se colaba por los cristales del frente recaía sobre el suelo manchado de sangre, recuerdo de la batalla acontecida el día anterior, y cruzaron el vestíbulo a toda velocidad cuando el león salvaje que antes habían evadido en el exterior entró al departamento con toda tranquilidad, encontrándose de lleno con las dos figuras. El tiempo se detuvo por un instante cuando la cerda avistó a aquel depredador que, exponiendo sus dientes, rugió al lanzarse sobre la presa más grande.

—¡Cuidado jefe! —gritó Swinton.

La cerda intentó apuntar cuando el búfalo se agachó y cazó al león al vuelo, embistiéndolo contra el suelo y clavando sus cuernos en el pecho del animal. El depredador se resistió y logró zafarse de su agarre para darle un zarpazo directo al rostro, intentando atacarle nuevamente, pero el búfalo logró recuperarse a tiempo lo suficientemente rápido para atrapar su cuello con una pata, tomando la pistola de su funda con la otra y disparando cinco veces al corazón de la bestia.

Un instante después, el peligroso depredador había caído, con cinco balazos en el pecho y un par de aberturas que la cerda supo reconocer al instante, habiéndolas avistado no mucho tiempo atrás, en los cuerpos de sus compañeros que habían llegado a la comisaría en busca de una ruta de escape para salir de la ciudad.

—Usted... —comenzó a decir la cerda, llamando la atención del búfalo que poco a poco se incorporaba—. Usted mató a Stevens, y a Krumpansky —alcanzó a soltar, pero el jefe no reaccionó.

—¡¿Están todos bien?! —gritó la oveja desde su posición, y la cerda asintió, gesto que la francotiradora pudo reconocer incluso a pesar de la distancia que les separaba.

—Responda... ¿en verdad mató a Stevens y a Krumpansky? —inquirió nuevamente, y el búfalo se tomó su tiempo antes de responder.

—No me dejaron otra alternativa —respondió finalmente—. Intentaron quitarme la llave del helipuerto a la fuerza, y no pude hacer más que defenderme. En ese momento no podía permitir que nadie saliera de la ciudad... aunque ahora mismo eso ya no importa.

—¡Claro que importa! ¡Fueron sus compañeros durante años! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué lo hizo? —inquirió furiosa, pero Bogo tampoco pareció inmutarse al responder.

—Porque la vida perdió todo significado para mí. Y si voy a luchar ahora... es solo para matar a los bastardos que iniciaron todo esto —respondió con franqueza, antes de darle la espalda para dirigirse hacia la entrada y dejando a Warden con un nudo en la garganta que no supo cómo encarar, pero aquel no era precisamente el momento adecuado para dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

— _¡Ya están allí! ¡A sus posiciones!_ —habló Bellwether desde la radio, y Swinton se apresuró a seguir el paso de Bogo, volteando hacia el tercer piso para encontrar a Diana con una preocupada mirada.

—Confío en ti —susurró, saliendo del departamento de policía junto al jefe.

Frente a las dos presas se elevaban cinco filas de barricadas bien espaciadas que habían sido dejadas por los oficiales el día anterior, en cuya colocación de seguro el jefe había ayudado, y las mismas rodeaban completamente el frente de la estación de policía, protegiendo la entrada a la perfección. Si bien la cerda podría cubrirse detrás de las mismas sin problema, el búfalo debería sentarse para quedar fuera de la vista del enemigo.

Y hablando del diablo, a pocos metros de la última barricada, el tigre detuvo su marcha, situado al frente de su pequeño ejército privado, encontrándose con la severa mirada del búfalo. Aquellos lobos salvajes gruñeron a las presas frente a sus ojos, enseñando sus dientes, pero detuvieron aquellos sonidos amenazantes frente al levantamiento de la pata de Fangmeyer que, aún sin voltearse hacia ellos, logró calmar sus ánimos. Solo el cielo sabría de que forma había logrado domar a aquellas bestias.

—¡Bogo! Mi viejo amigo. ¿Cómo has estado? —saludó amablemente con una sonrisa que el jefe de policía no correspondió.

—Interesante... aún puedes hablar, y caminas en dos patas. Curioso que tú seas el primer depredador desde ayer que veo siendo capaz de hacer algo como eso —dijo Bogo, provocando una risa por parte de Fangmeyer.

—A decir verdad, y si te soy sincero, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Cuando desperté en la mañana, junto al cuerpo de una gacela que cené ayer en la noche, fui consciente de todo. Fui consciente de cómo funciona el mundo realmente, y como debería haber funcionado siempre —dijo a medida que su sonrisa desaparecía—. Nosotros, los depredadores, hemos vivido durante los últimos miles de años alejados de la carne de presa, conviviendo con estas como si de compañeros se tratase, reprimiendo nuestros instintos naturales por la promesa de un mundo mejor. ¿Puedes creerlo? —rió—. Y hablo por todos mis compañeros cuando digo que, luego de haber probado la carne verdadera, nunca nos hemos sentido más vivos que ahora —dijo al exponer los dientes.

Estuvo a punto de avanzar cuando percibió un zumbido en el oído izquierdo, seguido de un fuerte dolor en el mismo, le obligó a retroceder. Solo un instante después fue capaz de oír el disparo que le había destrozado la oreja.

Al ver que el primer disparo había fallado, ni Bogo ni Swinton dudaron al momento de buscar refugio tras la misma barricada, cuando recayó sobre ellos la lluvia de balas de los fusiles de los cinco armados, mientras Bogo desenfundaba la pistola que le había acompañado durante tantos años.

—¡Bastardo! —gritó Fangmeyer al buscar cobertura detrás de una de las barricadas—. ¡Lobos, vayan por el búfalo y la cerda! ¡Tres, cuatro y cinco, apunten a la ventana! ¡Tienen un francotirador! ¡Uno y dos, ustedes apunten al búfalo y a la cerda! ¡No los dejen con vida! —ordenó con furia.

— _Están mandando a los lobos. ¡Prepárense! ¡Y por nada en el mundo se atrevan a asomar la cabeza, o los armados van a destrozarlos!_ —advirtió Bellwether en la radio, sus gritos perdiéndose entre aquellos disparos que chocaban contra el metal de las barricadas.

Los disparos del potente rifle que Diana empleaba desde el tercer piso de la comisaría retumbaban en el suelo de concreto al tiempo que Swinton y Bogo, a cada lado de la barricada, se preparaban mentalmente para lo que vendría a continuación. Sabían que los lobos serían solo su primer problema. Eran meros soldados descartables para Fangmeyer, lobos sin cerebro que solo seguían sus órdenes guiados por el miedo y el hambre, y siendo una jauría tan numerosa como aquella difícilmente tendrían oportunidad de seguir con vida.

Su única oportunidad era que Diana lograra matar a las tres hienas que ahora apuntaban contra la ventana, y acabara con los lobos que se acercaban al jefe y a ella a toda velocidad. De otra forma, realmente estarían en problemas.

Swinton alcanzó a voltearse ligeramente a la izquierda para ver las fauces de uno de los lobos asomando por el borde de la barricada, encontrando aquellos dientes, aquel aliento fétido, a centímetros de su rostro.

La cabeza de la bestia estalló frente a sus ojos bajo el certero disparo del jefe de policía, que apenas después se volteó a sus espaldas para capturar la cabeza de otra de las bestias en sus pezuñas, aplastándola con el suelo, y levantándose a tiempo para dar un potente golpe al hocico del lobo que intentaba aprovechar la ocasión para lanzarse en su búsqueda.

En ese instante, Swinton apenas asomó para arrasar con su fusil a los depredadores cercanos, logrando acabar con cinco al vaciar la totalidad del cargador sobre ellos, mientras Diana hacía lo posible desde el tercer piso para atacar a los depredadores que se acercaban a sus compañeros a toda velocidad, centrándose durante aquellos escasos segundos en el peligro que recaía sobre el búfalo y la cerda, y no sobre ella misma. Pues a pesar de que estaba aterrada, era perfectamente consciente de que no sería capaz de detener por su cuenta al oficial Fangmeyer si sus compañeros en primera línea caían bajo los colmillos de aquellos depredadores. Ellos eran la prioridad, y eran los únicos que realmente tenían oportunidad de acabar con el enemigo.

Esto era lo que pensaba Diana mientras aquellas hienas atacaban la ventana desde la que ella disparaba, tragándose aquel terror que ahora sentía mientras colocaba un nuevo cargador en el transcurso de unos pocos segundos, antes de cargar nuevamente contra los lobos y salvando a Swinton en el último instante, con su último disparo, antes de sentir aquel impacto que ya esperaba desde hacía varios segundos que, para ella, habían durado una eternidad.

La oveja era consciente de que, bajo un fuego constante como aquel, correría un peligro alto y constante hasta que uno de sus enemigos lograra asestarle una bala con un arma que ofrecía una precisión bastante más baja en comparación a la que ella utilizaba, y la oveja supo que ese momento había llegado cuando inconscientemente soltó el rifle, y sus patas flaquearon para caer al suelo de espaldas.

Diana contempló la forma en que la mancha roja de su camisa crecía con el paso de los instantes, agobiada por un dolor insoportable y un adormecimiento que la arrastraba inexorablemente hacia la inconsciencia. Pero ni Swinton ni Bogo tuvieron un solo instante para preocuparse por el cese de fuego de la oveja cuando se encontraban bajo el ataque constante de aquellas bestias.

— _¡Tres de sus tiradores aún están ocupados con la ventana! ¡Dispárenles!_ —gritó Bellwether en la radio.

Bogo no dudó en tomar al lobo que intentó saltarle al cuello, reventando su cabeza de un tiro y usando su cuerpo como escudo al asomar de la barricada, sin dudar al momento de disparar contra los tiradores que no estaban centrados en él, pero luego vaciando el resto del cargador en las bestias que aún se dirigían hacia él.

Por su parte, y habiendo arrasado con el resto de los salvajes que intentaban cercarles, Swinton asomó para disparar contra Fangmeyer y sus cinco subordinados, y mientras el búfalo había logrado cargarse a dos de las hienas con dos certeros tiros entre ceja y ceja, Swinton logró darle en el hombro a uno de los lobos antes de que una bala se alojara en su pierna. Dando un fuerte gemido, la cerda se vio obligada a retroceder mientras se tomaba de aquella herida.

Bogo no necesitó preguntarle para saber que no podría levantarse nuevamente para enfrentar a los depredadores, que Fangmeyer lo habría razonado al cabo de poco tiempo, y avanzaría sin temor al saber que Bogo no podría con él. Pero eso era cuestión de tiempo, y el jefe de policía no tenía intención de dárselo cuando recargó las últimas quince balas que tenía. Todos los lobos salvajes habían sido eliminados, dos de los tiradores muertos, dos restaban activos, uno malherido, y el peligroso tigre seguía resguardado detrás de todo.

El jefe de policía ni siquiera terminó de dar aquella profunda respiración que tanto necesitaba al momento de salir de la barricada para disparar a la carrera contra los depredadores mientras se acercaba a la carrera a aquellos peligrosos enemigos. Mientras que dos tiros le dieron tanto en el abdomen como en el brazo izquierdo, el jefe alcanzó a vaciar cinco tiros de su cargador en los dos enemigos armados que aún restaban, derribándoles al tiempo que un nuevo disparo le arrebataba el arma de la pata a Fangmeyer.

Habiendo acortado las distancias en aquel preciso instante, levantó la pistola lo suficiente para apuntar a la cabeza del tigre y jalar el gatillo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, pero esta oportunidad se vio frustrada cuando el lobo restante que se había puesto a cubierto luego del tiro de Swinton, salió de repente para levantar el brazo y desviar el tiro que acabaría con el tigre, momento en que, aun cuando Fangmeyer le tomó de las patas para arrebatarle el arma, Bogo logró asestarle un último tiro al lobo restante.

—¡Ahora somos solo tú y yo, viejo amigo! —gritó sonriente el tigre al arrebatarle el arma con un fuerte codazo en el pecho, soltando la pistola y lanzándose sobre su presa, derribándole sin contemplaciones y hundiendo las garras en sus hombros.

Viendo el cuello descubierto del búfalo, el tigre no pudo evitar lanzarse inconscientemente hacia aquel punto vulnerable, siguiendo su naturaleza y sus instintos en un intento por acabar con su enemigo, siendo detenido por un fuerte rodillazo en los bajos por parte del jefe que entorpeció su movimiento al obligarle a exhalar por el dolor, instante en que el jefe le dio un potente cabezazo para apartarle, no sin que antes el tigre arremetiera contra el rostro de su antiguo superior con un potente zarpazo.

Ambos se incorporaron prácticamente al instante, pero Bogo, que había recibido un tiro en el brazo izquierdo, sabía bien que Fangmeyer tenía todas las de ganar en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Jefe, de verdad que te has vuelto más desalmado —dijo riendo el tigre, dándole un potente puñetazo que el búfalo logró bloquear con su brazo sano, pero no el siguiente que le dio directamente en la trompa, haciéndole retroceder—. ¿Quién da un rodillazo allí, realmente? ¿Eh?

Bogo no había terminado de recuperarse de aquel puñetazo cuando recibió el segundo con toda su furia, derribándole. El jefe estuvo a punto de incorporarse cuando el tigre se agachó junto a él, tomándole del cuello y devolviéndole al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, atontándolo.

—Dime Bogo… ¿qué se siente ser de las pocas presas que quedan vivas en la ciudad que juraste proteger? ¿Eh? —dijo mientras lo levantaba por el cuello, para impactarlo nuevamente contra el suelo con gran fuerza—. ¡¿Cómo se siente?! —gritó con locura cuando un tiro sorpresivo le rozó el hombro, y el tigre se volteó hacia la comisaría para encontrar a la cerda que había sido su compañera por dos años al pie de la escalera.

La mirada llena de furia de Swinton mientras le apuntaba con aquel revolver no hacía más que sacarle una sonrisa. El tigre la conocía bien, y sabía que la cerda no tenía precisamente una buena puntería con armas que no llevaran una mira telescópica, pues su pulso temblaba y rara vez tenía oportunidad de dar en el blanco si no era a quemarropa y, por supuesto, los nervios le jugaban en contra si actuaba de manera apresurada, aumentando incluso más el temblor en sus patas que terminaba por reducir su puntería a un valor nulo.

Esto fue lo que consideró cuando, sin mediar otra palabra con el búfalo, se lanzó a la carrera en cuatro patas, subiendo las escaleras en un tiempo record mientras pasaba junto a las barricadas. Swinton apenas alcanzó a jalar el gatillo una vez, errando por causa del temblor de sus patas su segundo disparo. Su último disparo.

La cerda vio a los ojos de la mismísima locura justo antes de que el tigre saltara en su busca, hacia aquella cerda que había sido su compañera durante años, a quien veía todos los días, y a quien consideraba una verdadera amiga, su única amiga. Pero Fangmeyer no dudó al cerrar sus fauces sobre su cuello, hundiendo sus colmillos en la carne de la oficial y saboreándola sin soltar a su presa en ningún momento. Swinton no pudo hacer más que hundirse en la desesperación mientras se ahogaba con su propia sangre, derramando lágrimas de dolor.

Tan perdido estaba el tigre en aquella sensación que no pensó en nada más, ni siquiera en el hecho de que varias de las armas de sus subordinados muertos habían quedado a disposición del jefe de policía, incluyendo la pistola que antes le había arrebatado, misma pistola que el jefe tomó débilmente y, tratando de mantener el pulso de su mira en dirección hacia el tigre que se alimentaba ávidamente, jaló el gatillo, jugando así su última carta.

Aquella bala encontró blanco en la nuca de Fangmeyer, y su cuerpo cayó secamente sobre la cerda, quien volteó la mirada hacia el jefe de policía, siendo el búfalo malherido lo último que vio antes de que la luz escapara de sus ojos. Aquella mirada muerta quedaría clavada para siempre en la mente del búfalo que, un instante después, cayó inconsciente al suelo, superado por la debilidad de su propio cuerpo y sin saber qué había ganado, y cuanto más había perdido al final de aquella batalla.


	17. Tras la pista del zorro

_Capítulo 17 – Tras la pista del zorro_

El sangrado no se detenía. La herida que el león había abierto en el hombro de la coneja ardía como el infierno, haciendo que se tomara del mismo con fuerza, apretando los dientes en un intento por resistir aquella molestia que se sumaba a la herida palpitante en su costado. En definitiva aquel no había sido su día, aunque considerando el destino que había sufrido el resto de la ciudad, ella había resultado ser bastante afortunada al menos hasta ese momento.

De repente el ascensor se detuvo, y las puertas se abrieron lentas a un corredor de unos pocos metros a lo largo del cual se ubicaban varias puertas a los lados. Aunque la única que de verdad era de interés para la oficial era la que se ubicaba al final del pasillo, que tenía un lector de tarjetas en el costado, y una luz roja en el mismo que indicaba que la puerta permanecía cerrada.

Respirando de manera profunda, Judy avanzó por el corredor, notando entonces una cámara junto al ascensor cuya lente estaba fijada en su espalda, siguiendo cada uno de sus pasos. La ex-alcaldesa estaba al acecho, asegurándose de que la coneja cumpliera con su papel en aquel juego, y ella lo sabía.

—Dime algo, Bellwether —habló en el radio al tomarlo, sin dejar de caminar—. ¿Por qué crees que el gobierno se presentó ahora? ¿Por qué no ayer?

— _De seguro esperaron a que la situación fuera menos riesgosa para sus agentes. Ayer los depredadores estaban haciendo estragos a lo largo de toda la ciudad, y meter a un grupo armado, por más numeroso que fuese, hubiera terminado en su eliminación, de una forma u otra. El día de hoy la mayor parte de los depredadores ya han abandonado la ciudad, y se han dirigido a los pueblos aledaños en busca de nuevas presas._

—Santo cielo…

— _¿Creíste que iban a quedarse en un solo lugar por tanto tiempo?_

—No… supongo que no me detuve a pensar en ello —respondió al llegar al final del pasillo, pasando la tarjeta de la doctora Kattler por el lector en la pared. La luz del aparato cambió a verde, y un pitido seguido de un chasquido indicó la apertura de la puerta.

Al entrar en aquella sala, la luz se encendió automáticamente, revelando un amplio depósito con cinco filas de estanterías de un largo bastante considerable y pensó que, de no saber lo que de verdad estaba buscando, quizá nunca encontraría aquella cura. En las estanterías podía verse una gran cantidad de canastos cargados con cajas de comprimidos, frascos y ampollas, pero las etiquetas en las mismas llevaban nombres que la coneja nunca hubiera reconocido. ¿Dónde se guardaría el antídoto contra los aulladores?

— _En la última fila hay una seguidilla de contenedores con paneles numéricos para la apertura. Compruébalo_ —dijo la oveja, viendo a través de las cámaras en el interior del depósito.

—Sí, los veo —respondió al avanzar, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por soportar el silencio sepulcral de aquel cuarto—. Los contenedores están marcados con letras y números, pero no tengo idea de lo que significan. ¿No sería más fácil si pusieran el nombre de lo que guardan aquí directamente?

— _Es la forma en que los directores deciden administrar los recursos, no es de nuestra incumbencia. En fin, debería haber uno marcado como "A-L-B-4". ¿Puedes verlo?_

—Alba… aquí está, lo encontré.

— _Alba es el nombre código que se le dio al antídoto de los aulladores, pues al momento de su creación consideraron que aquel sería un nuevo amanecer en la relación entre depredadores y presas, justo después de aquel incidente_ —explicó—. _Lo único que deseaba era desplazar a los depredadores, pero algún bastardo tomó mi investigación y la utilizó para dar lugar a la masacre más grande en toda la historia._

—Lo que tu intentaste hacer fue terrible de todas formas, Bellwether. Sin mencionar que estuviste dispuesta a deshacerse de mí para lograr tus objetivos. No intentes compararte a quien provocó esta matanza para expiar tus pecados. Y ahora dime, ¿cuál es el código?

— _Primero dime… Judy, suponiendo que te dé la clave ahora mismo. ¿Qué harás con el antídoto?_ —preguntó, y la coneja guardó silencio sin entender a qué se refería. Creyó que estaba bastante claro lo que buscaba hasta ese momento—. _Asumiendo que te he ayudado a llegar hasta él, me gustaría pensar que serás lo suficientemente bondadosa para traer conmigo la parte del botín que me corresponde. ¿No es así?_

—No tengo otra alternativa, ¿o sí? Lo primero que haré será inyectarme a mí misma, luego… trataré a Nick. Y sólo entonces, la cura será tuya.

— _Está bien. Sólo espero que recuerdes eso, porque no soy la clase de animal que se toma a bien una traición_ —dijo la oveja con un tono tan tranquilo y confiado que le dio escalofríos—. _El código de acceso es 873491_ —indicó Bellwether.

Al abrir la puerta del contenedor, la coneja se encontró con ocho pequeñas cajas plateadas, y se apresuró a tomar una. Colocándola en el suelo para quitar la tapa que se mantenía ajustada mediante una traba en cada una de las cuatro esquinas, descubrió un juego de veinte ampollas de "Alba", junto a otras diez jeringas esterilizadas. Todo estaba listo.

— _Vas a tener que esperar un poco más para tratarte, porque los agentes llegarán al hospital en menos de dos minutos. Toma el contenedor y regresa al ascensor. ¡Ahora!_ —indicó, y Judy cerró la puerta del contenedor para tomar la caja plateada bajo su brazo y cruzar la puerta de aquel almacén a la carrera, llegando al ascensor en tiempo record y pulsando rápido el llamador. La puerta se abrió, y la coneja entró veloz—. _Tal parece que van a entrar por la puerta principal, la puerta trasera y el estacionamiento. Toca el botón del quinto piso._

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —cuestionó al pulsarlo.

— _Si sales por cualquier otro lugar, van a dejarte como un colador en menos de un segundo. Vas a tener que bajar por los caños de las canaletas en el tejado una vez los agentes estén dentro._

—Esto no va a ser bueno para la herida de mi costado.

— _Bueno, el plomo no va a hacer un mejor trabajo con ella._

—Demonios... —respondió mientras veía el número de piso cambiar a un ritmo infinitamente más lento de lo que en verdad era—. ¿Por qué vinieron a buscar el antídoto aquí? ¿No deberían tenerlo también fuera de la ciudad?

— _Problemas legales con patentes. El antídoto provisorio que se logró aquí para controlar a los animales afectados se creó a partir de una vacuna ya existente. Es por eso que hasta ahora no había salido de Zootopia, y es por eso que el propio gobierno de Animalia vino a buscarlo aquí_ —explicó, cuando el ascensor se detuvo de repente en el segundo piso—. _¿Qué está...? ¡Me desconectaron del sistema!_

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás...?

— _No tengo idea de qué está pasando, pero mi acceso a los sistemas del hospital está bloqueado. Tampoco tengo visuales del exterior. Mierda... ¡sal de ahí ahora!_

—Es fácil decirlo, ¡estoy atrapada aquí dentro!

— _No, no lo estás. Abre el techo del ascensor y busca un ducto de ventilación. ¡Rápido!_

—¡Es imposible! Está demasiado lejos, y no puedo saltar en este estado.

— _Entonces morirás en ese lugar, vamos... ¡hazlo!_ —alentó la oveja.

Aun dudando de que aquello fuese una buena idea, Judy saltó con el brazo derecho extendido, teniendo bajo el izquierdo el contenedor de Alba. Su pata apenas levantó el techo del ascensor y la coneja quedó colgando del borde, con la puntada en su costado resultando en un dolor sordo e insoportable. Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de la coneja al momento que se forzaba a trepar al otro lado, debiendo trepar con una sola pata y teniendo que lidiar también con el peso del techo al momento de pasar su cuerpo y el contenedor. Acto seguido, la coneja debió recostarse por un momento para recuperar el aliento y reponerse de aquel dolor insoportable.

—Lo logré, ¿y ahora qué? —preguntó a la radio.

— _Busca un ducto, algo que te permita salir de ese hueco ahora. ¡Ya no queda tiempo!_ —advirtió la oveja. Los ojos de la coneja recorrieron aquel hueco apenas iluminado por la luz del ascensor que se colaba por la entrada del techo, y por fin dio con la salida que buscaba.

—¡Lo tengo! Voy a apagar la radio, y la encenderé de nuevo cuando esté en un lugar seguro. Si te oyen, van a descubrirme.

— _¡Coneja, no...!_ —Bellwether intentó hablar, pero Judy ya había apagado el aparato.

La coneja avanzó con el contenedor sobre su espalda, con el choque de su cuerpo contra el metal retumbando a lo largo de su recorrido por el ducto, muy a su pesar. A lo lejos oía a otros animales hablando, y no necesitó pensar mucho para saber que se trataba de los agentes sobre los que Bellwether le había advertido. Sabiendo esto, y no deseando ser descubierta, Judy disminuyó un poco la velocidad de su avance, sabiendo que si pasaban por debajo de ella no tendrían problema para oírle y atacar el ducto sin necesidad de verla siquiera.

Pero había varios problemas en su proceder con los que la coneja no contaba. Uno era el hecho de que la herida dolería mucho más una vez cruzara el ducto luego del esfuerzo que había hecho, que no tenía idea de hacia donde se dirigía en la oscuridad de aquel camino, que aún debía de recorrer cinco pisos para llegar hasta el tejado, y que el ducto quizá no resistiría hasta que la coneja hubiera encontrado una salida.

Y eso fue lo que sucedió cuando, en medio de su arrastre, su punto de apoyo cedió unos milímetros, antes de caer por completo hacia adelante, dando contra el suelo con una fuerza brutal, y sus ojos resultando cegados por el actual resplandor del pasillo, pues ahora el hospital estaba completamente iluminado gracias al generador del subsuelo.

Intentando reponerse de aquel impacto, la coneja se arrastró con dificultad fuera del conducto roto en el que había quedado, y su agudo oído alcanzó a captar la voz de otro animal a lo lejos, seguido de varios pasos que se acercaban a su posición.

—¡Por aquí! ¡Escuché algo! —exclamó alguien a lo lejos.

—Mierda... —musitó la coneja al salir, recuperando la caja plateada bajo su brazo derecho y saliendo a la carrera a través del pasillo del hospital, no dispuesta a quedar en el campo visual de animales que pretendían matar a cualquier superviviente.

Por más que intentó correr con todas sus fuerzas, lo único que logró fue renguear hasta dar la vuelta en la esquina, sus patas y su costado resintiéndose por el impacto sufrido a cada paso que daba. Su cuerpo estaba llegando al límite de los daños que podía soportar, pero la coneja no iba a detenerse. No aún, no cuando estaba tan cerca de conseguir escapar.

Y la suerte quiso que la oficial de policía cayera a unos pocos metros del hueco de la escalera que la llevaría al tejado, donde debería dejarse caer por un tubo de metal a una distancia de cinco pisos, y si por casualidad su agarre no llegaba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte, caería a su muerte. Esto era lo que pensaba mientras cruzaba la entrada, subiendo con dificultad las escaleras y quedando a las puertas del tercer piso cuando oyó una puerta inferior abrirse de golpe.

—¡Está en las escaleras! —exclamó una voz a lo lejos, y la coneja se metió al pasillo del tercer piso sin pensarlo dos veces.

A la luz fría que iluminaba el corredor, Judy corrió con dificultad hasta el único punto en aquel espacio que de verdad conocía: el cuarto de las esposas y el cigarrillo, cuya ventana daba a una de las canaletas. Este era el único curso de acción que veía posible dado que, siendo que los agentes sabían que estaba subiendo las escaleras, no lograría alcanzar el tejado antes de que sus enemigos la encontraran.

Al cruzar el umbral de la habitación cerró rápido la puerta, tomó la silla dejada en una esquina y la usó para atascar el tirador de la puerta, antes de voltearse hacia la ventana. Si bien sabía que aquel bloqueo no resistiría para siempre, quizá le daría el tiempo suficiente para escapar.

Una vez hecho esto, saltó al otro lado de la ventana al apoyar sus patas en el borde del piso en el exterior, debiendo desplazarse hacia un lado al apoyarse en la pared solo con solo su pata izquierda. Alcanzando el tubo de la canaleta y aferrándose fuerte al mismo mientras bajaba a pequeños saltos en los que se despegaba de la pared por un instante, descendiendo medio metro antes de apoyarlos de nuevo, apretando los dientes por el dolor en su sangrante hombro izquierdo, producto de la herida que el león salvaje le había provocado.

De pronto oyó fuertes golpes en la habitación por la que había escapado, impactos sobre la puerta que había bloqueado. Sabía que la estaban buscando, que pretendían acabar con ella, y si no pensaba rápido en algo de seguro lo conseguirían, pues se encontraba en una posición en verdad desventajosa. Si los agentes asomaban y la encontraban aún trepada al tubo, no les costaría más que unas cuantas balas poner fin a su vida, mientras que el riesgo volvía a ser el mismo si intentaba regresar al interior del hospital a través de alguna de las ventanas, pues los agentes de seguro estaban asegurando el lugar mientras otro grupo usaba el ascensor central para descender al tercer subsuelo en busca de la vacuna.

Aún sosteniéndose del tubo, sintiendo su hombro y su abdomen arder a causa de sus heridas, la coneja miró hacia abajo en busca de una respuesta. Si bien en la parte inferior había algunos arbustos junto a las paredes a modo de decoración, nada le aseguraba que sobreviviría si se dejaba caer sobre ellos como última opción, pero de la misma manera, nada se lo aseguraba si continuaba descendiendo de aquella manera, o si intentaba buscar refugio tras alguna de las ventanas cercanas del segundo piso. La encontrarían de una forma u otra, pero una de las opciones le daba al menos un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades de éxito en su escape, pero tan solo si lograba sobrevivir a la caída. Pero por más peligrosa que fuera la opción que ahora consideraba, cuando oyó el crujir de la madera de la puerta de la habitación, supo que ya no le quedaban más alternativas. Era ahora o nunca.

Cerró los ojos y aspiró hondo, antes de soltar el aire de la manera más calmada posible, girando su cuerpo un poco al costado mientras aún sostenía el tubo, y liberando el mismo para caer de espaldas al tiempo que abrazaba la caja plateada que contenía la vacuna. Si bien en su mente aquel plan sonaba mejor, no pudo evitar entrar en pánico cuando comenzó a caer a toda velocidad, ahogando un grito y preparándose para el impacto que sufriría apenas alcanzara su destino, cruzando sus dedos para que su cuerpo cayera sobre los arbustos y no en la acera a escasos centímetros.

Pero aún cuando la coneja logró su cometido de amortiguar la caída con el follaje, no se paró a pensar que el peligro también residía en aquella opción, y solo fue consciente de esto cuando las ramas que las hojas cubrían se clavaron en su cuerpo, antes de rodar hacia el costado y golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo de concreto, respirando agitada y aún abrazando la caja de metal.

Apenas consciente de que aún estaba con vida, se arrastró rápida debajo de los arbustos que la habían salvado, y apenas después fue cuando escuchó el último golpe sobre la puerta, antes de que la cabeza de un rinoceronte asomara en la ventana, explorando hacia los costados y hacia abajo con rapidez. En el momento en que enfocó sus ojos en el arbusto y asomó el fusil que llevaba consigo, la coneja sintió su corazón detenerse.

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se paralizó, pero ningún grito salió de su boca cuando el rinoceronte arrasó los arbustos con una ráfaga de disparos a lo largo de toda la hilera. Los labios de Judy temblaron cuando una de las balas impactó junto a su oreja derecha, mientras que otra lo hizo junto a su pata izquierda. No podía ser cierto.

El rinoceronte esperó unos instantes más mientras exploraba el lugar con la mirada, esperando que la presa fugitiva diera señales de estar escondida allí, pero regresó al interior a los pocos segundos al considerar que, de haber alguien entre aquellos arbustos, lo hubiera sabido para entonces. Y para cuando Judy fue consciente de ello, su cuerpo entero estaba temblando como una hoja. No podía creer la suerte que la había acompañado hasta ese punto, ni tampoco se creía que aún después de algo como aquello siguiera con vida, cuando muchos otros animales habían caído.

Saliendo de su escondite con cierta dificultad, y poniendo un esfuerzo sobreanimal en cada uno de sus movimientos, la coneja enfiló su camino con objeto de alejarse tanto como pudiera del hospital por la entrada lateral, intentando no arrastrar su pata derecha, que había recibido la peor parte de la caída. Y si aún le quedaba algo de suerte, los agentes que aún registraban el hospital en su interior no se pararían en las ventanas para ver a la coneja malherida que salía de allí tan rápido como su herido cuerpo se lo permitía.

Y la coneja corrió, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, huyendo de aquel peligroso lugar mientras se dirigía al punto que Bellwether le había indicado.

" _Escúchame bien Judy, el zorro aún está vivo. Aunque no lo creas, está durmiendo en el tejado de un centro comercial en Savanna Central a diez calles de ese hospital."_

Las palabras de la ex-alcaldesa resonaban en su mente y, asumiendo que las mismas guardaran algo de verdad, solo había un centro comercial a diez calles exactas del hospital, y la coneja agradeció aquel conocimiento a todos sus días de patrulla desde que había comenzado a trabajar en el departamento de policía. Pero de aquellas calles en las que antaño había reinado la paz, ahora tan solo quedaba el recuerdo, y un insano número de cadáveres donde quiera que mirara.

Judy Hopps siguió caminando por la acera, intentando no fijar su mirada en los cuerpos de las presas que habían caído bajo las garras de los depredadores el día anterior, o de los depredadores que habían sido heridos de muerte por presas que no entregarían sus vidas tan fácil. Mientras avanzaba, arrancó un retazo de la tela azul del hospital que cubría su cuerpo por debajo del cinturón de Oates, ajustándola por sobre su hombro para cubrir la herida que el león le había causado, y que hasta ese momento había estado expuesta. Un silencio sepulcral gobernaba aquel cementerio a cielo abierto, y la coneja intentó ahogar los pensamientos que surgían en su mente a cada paso que daba, hasta que por fin llegó a su destino.

El centro comercial de Zootopia se extendía frente a ella con la amplitud de una manzana entera y un alto de cuatro pisos, que prometía satisfacer todo tipo de necesidades de consumo que un animal pudiera tener. La entrada estaba abierta de par en par, y al entrar la coneja notó que solo la luz natural iluminaba aquel lugar, y gracias a sus orejas tuvo la seguridad de que en las cercanías no restaba depredador alguno. Después de todo, Bellwether le había dicho que casi todos habían abandonado la ciudad en busca de nuevas presas. Tenía sentido, dado que allí no quedaban más que cadáveres, y los animales salvajes que los aulladores habían generado no asesinaban por hambre, sino porque podían hacerlo, y a razón de ello, también debían. Pero por fin había llegado, por fin había conseguido llegar a su destino.

Una vez cruzó la puerta principal, la coneja se arrodilló para abrir el contenedor de la vacuna, armó una de las jeringas, y procedió a llenar con la misma con el contenido de una de las ampollas. En verdad no tenía idea de qué tanta ayuda podría serle contra la neblina que había aspirado, contra el veneno que aún corría por su sangre. Pero sabiendo que aquella era su única oportunidad para no perder la cordura, y la única salvación de Nick, no dudó al momento de inyectarse en el brazo izquierdo con ella, dejando caer la jeringa después y preparando otra justo después. Si el zorro de verdad estaba en el tejado, en un estado salvaje, debería estar lista para el encuentro. El problema... era que sus posibilidades de salir victoriosa en esta ocasión eran casi nulas.

Su cuerpo estaba en su límite. Sin contar con los daños que había sufrido al caer de un segundo piso, el daño en su costado y el ataque del león en su hombro ya dificultaban mucho su actuar. Y asumiendo que Nick estuviera solo, enfrentar por su cuenta al zorro en campo abierto y lograr inyectarle la vacuna conllevaba un serio riesgo de muerte, uno mayor a cualquiera al que se hubiera enfrentado antes. Pero todo se reducía a este momento, a este último intento por salvar a su ser querido de la oscuridad en la que la niebla lo había sumergido.

Este era el único pensamiento que la acompañó mientras subía las escaleras de servicio del centro comercial, sin mirar a los cuerpos de los animales repartidos por todo el lugar, sin mirar la sangre que manchaba las paredes y los pisos, y al final subiendo por la estrecha escalera que conducía al tejado. Pero una vez se encontró frente a la puerta, la coneja no fue capaz de avanzar. En una pata llevaba el contenedor con las ampollas de Alba, y en la otra, la jeringa que habría de utilizar con Nick, y mientras dejaba el contenedor a un lado de la puerta, la coneja preparó su mente para lo que vendría a continuación.

De ahí en más no había muchas opciones. Si el zorro de verdad estaba tras esa puerta, la situación solo podía terminar de dos formas: si lograba su cometido, ambos saldrían de allí conscientes y con vida. De otra forma, la coneja perecía bajo los colmillos del zorro, quien aprovecharía la puerta abierta para escapar del lugar y seguir el designio que la niebla había grabado a fuego en su mente.

Y si Nick no estaba allí, debería partir y buscar en los lugares que, sabía, el zorro solía frecuentar, con la esperanza de que, aún infectado por la niebla, por instinto hubiera partido hacia esos prados. Pero aún considerando todo esto, nada le aseguraba que encontraría al otro lado, pero Judy sabía que estaría lista para enfrentar su última tarea cuando tomó el tirador, y se adentró en la azotea del centro comercial.


	18. Mi mejor amigo

_Capítulo 18 – Mi mejor amigo_

Judy Hopps no perdió tiempo al abrir la puerta, cruzando el umbral y encontrándose con una fuerte brisa que agitó sus lastimadas orejas, misma brisa que inevitablemente cerró de golpe la puerta. Aterrorizada, la coneja volvió sobre sus pasos, sólo para encontrarse con que aquel viento había cerrado la entrada de tal manera que había terminado por atascarla, y su actual fuerza física no era suficiente para abrirla. Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Resignada, la coneja se volteó hacia el frente para encontrar una azotea repleta de tubos por doquier que recorrían el piso y las escasas paredes. No era difícil imaginar que los mismos contenían los cables que conducían la electricidad y red a todo el establecimiento, mientras que los pocos ductos que asomaban allí servían de salida de ventilación. Pero para Judy, estos últimos quedaron descartados como ruta de escape cuando notó las rejillas atornilladas que los bloqueaban por completo.

Caminando hacia adelante, casi sin darse cuenta, terminó al borde del tejado, contemplando lo que una vez había sido una maravillosa utopía, pero que ahora aparecía ante sus ojos como los restos de una civilización ya perdida. Las columnas de humo en diversos puntos a lo lejos se erigían hacia el cielo, bloqueando la visión de las áreas más allá del centro de la ciudad. Ya no quedaba nada. Nada…

—Mamá, papá… de verdad espero que estén con bien —musitó la coneja, cuando sus orejas se torcieron dolorosamente hacia un lado cuando un sonido llamó su atención.

Sabía lo que era, lo supo desde el primer instante, pero ahora que finalmente se encontraba a escasos metros de lo que tanto había buscado, la razón por la que tanto había peleado, habiéndose aferrado con uñas y dientes a la vida, sólo ahora se sentía incapaz de girar su cuerpo para encarar su destino. Pero recordando por un instante que el tiempo no estaría de su parte, al igual que su contrincante, finalmente lo hizo.

Quería creer que aquellos intensos ojos verdes clavados en los suyos le reconocían, que aquella esponjosa cola pelirroja seguía siendo tan abrazable como siempre, y que la expresión de aquel depredador cambiaría en el último momento para dedicarle un tierno y desvergonzado "es una treta, tesoro".

Pero sonrió, apretando sus labios y siendo incapaz de contener sus lágrimas de dolor al caer en la cuenta de que aquello no era más que la ilusión vacía de una coneja rota, la ilusión de una pobre policía que creía que aquel depredador erguido en cuatro patas la reconocía, que sus ojos expresaban más que la necesidad de hincar sus colmillos en la carne de una presa desprotegida, que sus gruñidos eran intentos por hablar, que la sangre que manchaba su hocico y parte de su pelaje era la suya y no la de alguien más.

En verdad quería creerlo.

—Lo sé, Nick… no hace falta que lo digas —sonrió al contemplar en su pata la jeringuilla preparada con el antídoto "Alba", lista para inyectarse—. A fin de cuentas… soy solamente una torpe coneja.

De repente y sin previo aviso, el zorro de lomo desnudo y pantalones azules rasgados se lanzó al ataque y la coneja, que vestía únicamente una tela del hospital envuelta con el cinturón de su compañero caballo, alcanzó a evadirle al lanzarse hacia la izquierda, girando para disminuir el impacto contra el suelo e iniciando la carrera, siendo perseguida por su adversario a cuatro patas.

Sabía que el área de la azotea era bastante amplia, pero carecía de un lugar para resguardarse y contraatacar. Sabía que en última instancia podría colgarse de los bordes del edificio para evadir un ataque mortal por parte del vulpino, pero tal acto de esquive derivaría en el mismo cayendo de un cuarto piso, sin posibilidad alguna de sobrevivir. Sabía que solo le tomaría un instante acercarse y lograr inyectar al zorro, pero también sabía que al zorro le tomaría un instante desgarrarle el cuello con suma facilidad.

Judy tenía claro que aquel encuentro podría tener varios desenlaces, pero muy pocos en los que ella lograba salvar el día y salvarse a sí misma. Y eso lo tuvo muy presente cuando, sintiendo al depredador ya pisándole los talones, se volteó para exponer la pistola de Zyra y así bloquear las fauces del zorro, cayendo de espaldas y con la jeringa rodando en el suelo hasta uno de los tubos, a pocos metros de la batalla de patas, garras y colmillos que ahora se desataba entre un zorro que deseaba alimentarse por cualquier medio, y una coneja que pensaba traerle devuelta a toda costa.

—¡Nick, por todos los…! ¡Soy yo, Judy! ¡Judy! ¿Recuerdas? Me recuerdas, ¿verdad? —suplicó al zorro que, lejos de escuchar una sola palabra, se esforzaba por dar mordiscos que terminaban bloqueados por aquella arma—. Íbamos a cambiar el mundo juntos, ¿lo olvidaste? Por favor, Nick… ¡sé que lo recuerdas! —gritó con lágrimas en los ojos antes de lanzar un puñetazo al rostro del depredador, dando medio giro para arrastrarse hacia la jeringuilla, pero debiendo encarar al zorro una vez más cuando este estuvo a una corta distancia, arremetiendo con un culatazo contra su rostro y sacándole un quejido que partió el alma de la presa.

Pero la coneja no permitió que aquellos sentimientos le impidieran avanzar y lograr hacerse con la jeringuilla una vez más, aún a costa del esfuerzo que estaba tomándole, del agotamiento y de las heridas que aquejaban su maltratado cuerpo. Había llegado demasiado lejos, mucho más allá de lo que permitían los propios límites de su especie, pero todo lo había hecho por Nick, por aquel zorro cabeza dura por el que daría su vida de ser necesario.

Había cruzado el infierno mismo para llegar con él, para salvarle de su locura, y el recordar su objetivo le dio fuerzas para levantarse una vez más, para agacharse en el momento adecuado en pleno salto del zorro que iba en su caza, levantándose de golpe para impactar su vientre con un cabezazo y así lograr derribarlo. Tenía claro que solo habría logrado tumbar al zorro por un brevísimo instante antes de que el mismo se retorciera para incorporarse y lograr acabar con ella, por lo que no tenía mucho tiempo.

Debió actuar rápido al momento de levantar la pata que sostenía la jeringa para tomar impulso y clavarla en el cuello de su objetivo con todas sus fuerzas. Algo que no llegó a suceder porque una vez más el depredador superó su velocidad y expectativas, asestándole un arañazo en la cara que le hizo retroceder, y lanzándose sobre ella justo después.

Ahora era la coneja quien estaba contra las cuerdas, apenas habiendo logrado escapar al abrazo de la muerte al empujar el cuello del zorro con su pata izquierda, con la derecha intentando alcanzar la jeringuilla que había escapado a sus patas una vez más. Aquel era el momento, era su única oportunidad de salvar a su mejor amigo, y no pensaba desperdiciarla por ningún motivo.

Pero Nick tenía otros planes, con sus patas delanteras inmovilizando el cuerpo de Judy, y sus fauces haciendo todo lo posible por alcanzarle en un intento desesperado por acabar con ella. En tanto, Judy estiraba su pata tanto como podía, haciendo todo lo posible por alcanzar la jeringa que guardaba su salvación. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que conseguirlo.

—Vamos… solo un poco más…

Apretó los dientes al tiempo que la saliva del salvaje salpicaba sobre su rostro, pero en ese momento supo con seguridad que a ese paso no lograría alcanzar la jeringa a tiempo. Su brazo izquierdo cedería en cualquier instante, y entonces no habría ningún obstáculo que se interpusiese entre ella y los colmillos del salvaje.

Solo le quedaba una oportunidad, un último intento, y no lo dejaría escapar. Y si no podía salvarse a sí misma, al menos lograría salvar al zorro, y su muerte no habría sido en vano.

Fue aquel el pensamiento que cruzó por su mente cuando, sin considerarlo por segunda vez, dio una patada al zorro con todas sus fuerzas, alejándole unos pocos centímetros para saltar en busca de la jeringa y girarse hacia su adversario.

Sabía de que no tendría oportunidad de bloquear su ataque nuevamente, y lo había aceptado.

Aquellas fauces se cerraron con fuerza en el cuello de la presa, y la aguja se clavó con la misma intensidad en el cuello del depredador. Y así, en un fuerte abrazo de la coneja hacia el zorro, todo había terminado.

Judy sintió aquellos colmillos penetrar la carne de su cuello, y la presión ejercida cortándole la respiración. No sabía cuánto podría llegar a tomar el efecto del antídoto, pero aquel pensamiento no tuvo cabida en su mente cuando sintió que la vida comenzaba a escurrirse por sus dedos. Su visión había comenzado a nublarse y sus oídos casi no captaban los gruñidos de aquel zorro que la agitaba para clavar sus dientes en ella incluso más, pero percibía claramente la calidez de la sangre que descendía por su cuello.

Y así, al poco tiempo, el agarre del zorro comenzó a aflojarse, pero el de la coneja no lo había hecho en ningún momento. Un cambio lento pero notable se hizo presente, hasta que sus colmillos se alejaron de la presa, quien se encontró con una mirada consternada muy diferente a la que segundos antes había atestiguado. Solo entonces, la coneja fue capaz de cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa. Pues sin importar lo que sucediera desde ese momento en adelante, sabía que todo estaría bien.

—T-torp-pe… zo… —musitó, antes de que sus fuerzas finalmente la abandonaran. Al fin podría descansar, pero no sin antes escuchar aquella voz que tanto había añorado oír una vez más.

— _Judy, no… ¡Judy!_


	19. Tormenta

_Capítulo 19 – Tormenta_

Frío, que percibía en sus largas orejas y mordía con fuerza. Dolor, que recorría su costado, sus patas y, sobre todo, su cuello. Oscuridad, que cubría cuanto había a su alrededor, opresiva y abrazadora. Y un silbido, una fresca brisa que sus oídos percibieron, que le hizo estremecerse y le obligó a abrir sus ojos lentamente cuando una luz blanca y brillante le cegó por un breve instante.

Frente a ella aparecía un techo de concreto que reconocía, pero que al mismo tiempo se le antojaba imposible, irreal, pues recordaba lo que había ocurrido unos minutos atrás, lo que había acontecido en la azotea del centro comercial.

Recordaba su encuentro con el zorro, la batalla que se había desatado entre ambos, y el momento en que se aferró a él, a costa de su propio bien, para lograr inyectarle con el antídoto. Lo recordaba todo.

Aquel había sido el fin, estaba segura de eso, por lo que aquel lugar solo podía ser la siguiente parada en el camino, representada por un lugar tan familiar que le dolía pensar que no volvería a estar allí.

Una vez creyó aceptar aquel pensamiento en su cabeza, se volteó para mirar hacia la ventana, encontrando un cielo gris oscuro y gruesas gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra el cristal. Por un instante, un relámpago iluminó la estancia, y la coneja fue capaz de contemplar el escritorio sobre el cual había trabajado incontables noches, la foto de sus padres sobre el mismo, el perchero con su uniforme de trabajo y los tres cambios de ropa que solía usar más seguido. Aquel era su departamento, nada más y nada menos.

Pero todas estas cosas perdieron importancia cuando sus ojos se centraron en el zorro durmiente sentado contra la pared junto a su cama, aquel depredador por el que tanto había luchado, y que ahora vestía el conjunto de jeans y camisa verde manzana que se había dejado en su departamento días atrás, sus ojos cerrados y un semblante tranquilo en su rostro, ajeno a cuanto había sucedido. Aquella imagen le sacó una sonrisa y consideró que, aunque era probable que nada de lo que sus ojos veían estuviera en verdad allí, por fin se sentía en paz, una paz que alegraba su alma. Una paz con la que podría partir tranquila al otro mundo.

Fue entonces que, luego de dar un largo bostezo, el zorro abrió los ojos.

Al principio permaneció mirando hacia adelante con un semblante serio, como si estuviera pensando detenidamente en algo, hasta que por casualidad sus ojos se giraron hacia la cama a su lado, encontrando a la coneja despierta, observándole con añoranza.

El zorro se quedó allí, con los ojos bien abiertos, y sin saber qué decir o hacer.

En un principio sintió la fuerte necesidad de abrazarla, de aferrarse a ella y decirle cuanto se alegraba de que estuviese con bien, luego de todo lo que había sucedido, luego de todo lo que él había hecho… luego de todas las atrocidades de las que había sido perpetrador en los últimos dos días, y al centrarse en el cuello vendado de su compañera, supo que quizá nunca podría volver a verla a los ojos. Supo que no podría excusarse por sus actos.

En ese momento, el zorro bajó la mirada para evitar encontrarse con aquellos orbes violáceos. La quería demasiado, y el solo hecho de haberla herido de aquella manera resultaba en la peor de sus pesadillas hecha realidad, pesadillas que le habían aquejado desde que Bellwether había intentado usarle para deshacerse de la coneja en el museo de historia natural, unos meses atrás.

—Lo siento —alcanzó a decir el zorro con voz ahogada, al tiempo que sus labios temblaban y sus ojos se humedecían.

Judy lo contempló sin decir palabra alguna, mientras cerraba y abría los ojos con cierta lentitud en un intento por acostumbrarse de nuevo a la escasa luz que se proyectaba en su habitación, proveniente de un día tormentoso.

Y entonces… la coneja sonrió.

Aquella habitación, el zorro que se esforzaba por no llorar frente a ella, el fuerte sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando contra la ventana, y el dolor que aún sentía en su cuerpo. Todo era real, tenía que serlo. Quería creerlo.

Después de todo… su corazón aún estaba latiendo. Podía sentirlo al llevarse una pata al pecho, y aquello era la mayor prueba de que su viaje aún no había terminado, pues salvar a su compañero apenas era el inicio. Aún quedaba mucho por hacer, y no iba a darse por vencida. Tenía que seguir adelante, y la sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro solo fue posible por una sola razón: ahora no estaba sola.

Nick estaba de nuevo junto a ella.

Aquel zorro desvergonzado finalmente había regresado a su lado.

—No eras tú —dijo con una voz cálida y débil, mirando al techo.

—Por supuesto que lo era... —respondió con una voz quebradiza—. Eran mis ojos, eran mis patas... eran mis colmillos.

—Pero no eras tú —retrucó la coneja, sin dudar.

—No es una carga que pueda eliminar de mi sistema pensando de esa forma. No va a hacer que el olor a sangre desaparezca de mi pelaje. Nada lo hará.

—Tal vez... pero no puedes seguir diciéndote eso, no fue tu intención —dijo al mirarle a los ojos por un breve instante—. Ninguno de los animales que asolaron la ciudad tiene la culpa, porque simplemente no eran ellos. La niebla los convirtió en monstruos, y los obligó a hacer cosas que nunca en la vida hubieran hecho… al igual que yo —siguió al voltearse hacia el zorro, con una triste mirada en sus ojos.

—Te conozco bien, Zanahorias. Sé que nunca harías nada malo, ni aunque tu vida dependiese de ello.

—Entonces puede que no me conozcas demasiado bien —dijo con una voz temblorosa, sus ojos expresando desde el principio lo que sus palabras dirían a continuación. El zorro se quedó inmóvil ante la mirada de un animal roto, alguien que había visto el infierno con sus propios ojos, y había regresado—. Hice cosas horribles, Nick. Cosas que van a perseguirme por el resto de mi vida, acciones por las que nunca podré excusarme... porque era perfectamente consciente de ellas. Y sin importar que si lo que hice fue para sobrevivir, mis patas están manchadas de sangre, sangre inocente de animales que no sabían lo que estaban haciendo —para este punto la voz de Judy se había quebrado por completo, al tiempo que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas—. Luego de todo lo que hice, sin importar si fue para el bien de alguien más, ni siquiera merezco seguir con vida. No merezco estar aquí ahora —se quebró finalmente al tiempo que el zorro se arrojaba sobre ella para abrazarla fuertemente, desesperado, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Por favor, no digas eso… te suplico que no digas eso —le dijo al oído, para apretar los labios después. Ni siquiera quería pensar en un mundo en que aquella coneja ya no estuviera, no podría soportarlo—. Si te hubiera perdido en ese momento, en la azotea… no habría tenido una razón para seguir viviendo —declaró al apartarse, para mirarle a los ojos—. Eres todo lo que tengo, Judy. Así que por favor… no me dejes —suplicó, antes de abrazarle de nuevo.

La coneja se quedó allí, paralizada entre los brazos del zorro, sin saber qué hacer. Quería gritar, quería llorar, quería que el dolor que ahora invadía su pecho se esfumara, pero sabía que aquellas emociones no desaparecerían al momento de llevar los brazos al lomo del zorro, al tiempo que lo presionaba fuerte contra ella. Lo necesitaba más de lo que creía.

—Hice cosas horribles, Nick. Cosas realmente horribles —dijo con una voz quebradiza, las lágrimas humedeciendo su pelaje.

—No me importa —respondió el zorro.

—Lastimé a muchos animales que no lo merecían.

—Hiciste lo que debías para seguir con vida.

—Pero mi vida no vale más que la de ellos.

—Lo vale para mi —dijo él, y la coneja fue incapaz de responder por un breve instante.

—Eso es algo muy egoísta que decir...

—Si se trata de ti, seré tan egoísta como deba —reafirmó.

—Tú también eres… muy importante para mi.

—Lo sé… —dijo al apartarse, cuando la coneja posó una pata en su mejilla.

—Sin importa lo que suceda de ahora en más, siempre estaré a tu lado —prometió ella con sinceridad, y el zorro tomó delicadamente aquella pata en la suya.

—Siempre has estado a mi lado… desde que nos conocimos.

—Y me aseguraré de que siga siendo así… —sonrió entre lágrimas al abrazarle de nuevo—. Te extrañé mucho, Nick —confesó nuevamente al borde del llanto.

—Y yo a ti, Zanahorias —dijo con una sonrisa que no necesitaba de más palabras—. Y yo a ti…

Antes de que ninguno de los dos se hubiera dado cuenta, los segundos se habían convertido en minutos, los minutos en horas, y la luz poco a poco comenzó a desvanecerse, pero el zorro no se había alejado de la coneja en ningún momento, habiéndose quedado recostado junto a ella para velar por su sueño. Después de todo, era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

Judy había caído dormida una vez más por causa de su debilidad frente al daño sufrido con anterioridad. Su cuerpo estaba al límite, y el día anterior, cuando Nick se había ocupado de cambiar sus vendajes, había encontrado heridas que no podía creer la coneja hubiera resistido, en especial la del costado, en donde se podía notar el espacio en donde un gran depredador había hundido sus colmillos.

La coneja realmente había pasado por mucho para sobrevivir, para encontrarle, y lo único que él podía hacer era asegurarse de que ese esfuerzo no hubiera sido por nada. Debía se asegurarse de que la coneja frente a él lograra salir de aquella ciudad con vida, y debería sobrevivir por ella.

Se incorporó con cierta dificultad luego de estar tanto tiempo recostado en la cama de su compañera, y encendió la vela que había utilizado la noche anterior para iluminar la estancia, para luego correr la cortina de la ventana. Al asomarse entre el espacio que quedaba, pudo contemplar una ciudad que poco a poco comenzaba a sumergirse en la oscuridad, en medio de una fuerte tormenta, con un viento que parecía ser capaz de arrancar los árboles del suelo con suma facilidad.

—Los sistemas de control del clima dejaron de funcionar, ¿verdad? —preguntó la voz de su compañera recién despierta, y Nick asintió al voltear hacia ella.

—La electricidad se cortó en toda la ciudad ayer en la tarde, por lo que era de esperarse que el clima aquí no tardaría en cambiar —explicó, apresurándose hacia Judy justo después cuando notó que intentaba sentarse—. Espera, déjame ayudarte...

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —dijo cuando un fuerte mareo estuvo a punto de devolverla a una posición horizontal, pero fue detenida por el zorro—. De acuerdo, tal vez no esté tan bien. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?

—Un día y medio —le dijo mientras se aferraba a su brazo, en un intento por recuperar el sentido del equilibrio.

—Maldición... —soltó con cierto fastidio. No esperaba haber perdido tanto tiempo.

—Anda, necesitas comer algo —se apartó cuando notó que la coneja comenzaba a reponerse, para tomar dos zanahorias de una bolsa junto a la cama y ofrecérselas después. La coneja sonrió al tomarlas en sus patas.

—Ahora que lo pienso, no he probado bocado durante más de dos días —pensó en voz alta para luego engullir el vegetal con mordidas lentas, y un ligero dolor en su garganta al momento de tragar.

Por más que hubiera eliminado la neblina de su organismo, la habilidad regenerativa que esta le había otorgado se había quedado con ella, ayudándole a cicatrizar sus heridas a una gran velocidad, que fue lo que ocurrió con la mordida en su cuello.

Sabía bien que aquella era la única razón por la que seguía con vida, y aquello le hizo preguntarse si el zorro también contaría con lo mismo.

—¿Y qué haremos ahora? —cortó el silencio el zorro, al momento en que Judy terminó de comer.

—No lo sé... pero no puedo quedarme aquí —dijo al mirarle con seriedad—. Mi familia aún está allá fuera, y ni siquiera sé si están a salvo.

—Tampoco tenemos idea de como están las cosas fuera de la ciudad —añadió el zorro, y una pregunta cruzó la mente de la coneja, recordando que no solo ella tenía animales por los cuales se preocupaba.

—¿Crees que Finnick esté bien? —cuestionó ella, y Nick pareció quedar en blanco ante aquellas palabras durante un breve instante.

—Espero que si —respondió finalmente, pero tanto él como la coneja sabían cual era el estado en el que el zorro fénec seguramente se encontraba. El único interrogante era... ¿Dónde? Pero sabiendo por su expresión que el zorro no tenía intensiones de hablar de ello, la coneja decidió cambiar de tema para resolver otra de sus dudas.

—¿Acaso cambiaste mis vendas? —preguntó al caer en la cuenta de que, bajo las sábanas, lo único que cubría su cuerpo era su ropa interior y los vendajes que rodeaban su torso, cuello y brazo izquierdo, apenas manchados por sangre reciente.

—Ju... juro que no vi nada. Bueno... nada más que lo necesario para cambiar los vendajes —se excusó rápidamente, y la coneja suspiró en respuesta.

—N-no te preocupes, tenemos mayores problemas ahora mismo —intentó quitarle importancia mientras se incorporaba con cierta dificultad, la luz de las velas iluminando su pelaje desnudo—. ¿Llegué aquí con mis cosas?

—¿Tus cosas? —preguntó el zorro, perdido por un instante en aquella vista.

—Lo que llevaba conmigo cuando te encontré —preguntó al voltearse, fingiendo no darse cuenta.

—T-todo está sobre la mesa, junto a la entrada —señaló rápidamente, y la coneja ubicó rápidamente todos sus efectos personales. El revolver de Zyra, la radio del oficial Oates, y la caja plateada que había dejado atrás. Y al notar que los ojos de la coneja se centraban por un instante en esta última, el zorro se atrevió a preguntar—. Esa caja de ahí... también era tuya, ¿verdad?

—Si... me sorprende que también la hayas tomado, dado que ni siquiera la llevaba conmigo cuando te encontré.

—Cuando logré abrir la puerta de la azotea, mientras te cargaba, estaba justo al lado. Resaltaba del lugar en el que estaba, por lo que asumí que... —explicaba cuando la coneja procedió a abrirla, encontrando allí las ampollas y jeringas que el contenedor cargaba, completamente intactas.

—Es el antídoto, la cura para los efectos de la neblina.

—¿Dónde la conseguiste?

—En el tercer subsuelo del hospital —dijo mientras cerraba la caja de nueva cuenta, volteándose hacia el zorro—. Lo habían usado en su momento para tratar a los depredadores afectados por el tóxico aullador y, dado que fue suficiente para salvarte, no es difícil deducir que uno de los componentes de la neblina proviene de las Midnicampum Holicithias —comenzó a explicar mientras tomaba el uniforme de policía de su perchero, disponiéndose a vestirse y exponiendo cierta dificultad en el proceso debido a sus heridas—. Alguien usó la idea de Bellwether, y la llevó a un nivel mucho más terrible.

—Lo más probable es que haya sido ella misma...

—Lo dudo... porque ella también necesita esto —reveló ella, mientras que su compañero le dedicaba una mirada inquisitiva. Judy suspiró cansadamente justo después de abrochar el último botón de su uniforme—. Bellwether fue quien me ayudó a llegar hasta el antídoto para salvarte, porque ella también está infectada, y necesita que le lleve la dosis para tratarse antes de que la locura que consumió la ciudad también acabe con ella. Es su única esperanza… yo soy su única esperanza.

—E-espera un momento, Judy. ¿Acaso escuchas lo que estás diciendo? ¡Estamos hablando de Bellwether! La oveja que intentó dividir la ciudad y convertir a los depredadores en el enemigo público, y quien intentó usarme como chivo expiatorio para matarte. ¿Lo has olvidado?

—Lo sé... pero hice un trato con ella para salvarte. Cumplió su parte, y ahora... yo tengo que cumplir la mía, llevándole el antídoto que le corresponde a la prisión en Tundratown.

—Sabes bien que una vez tenga lo que quiere, serás inútil para ella. Va a terminar contigo en ese momento. ¡Con nosotros! Llevarle lo que pide... es una sentencia de muerte, Judy. Sé que en el fondo lo sabes, y sé que tratas de cumplir con tu palabra, pero con alguien como Bellwether... eso no importa. No va a importarle que seas honesta y le lleves el antídoto, porque no me cabe la menor duda de que va a matarte en ese preciso momento —replicó aún incrédulo por las intenciones de la coneja, deteniéndose un instante con objeto de calmar sus ánimos al tiempo que oprimía las sienes con la punta de sus dedos—. Sé que es difícil para ti, pero no podemos hacer nada por ella. Nuestra única opción... es buscar una ruta segura para escapar de la ciudad y hallar a tu familia.

—Puede que tengas razón —contestó poco después, desviando la mirada—. ¿Pero cómo saldremos de aquí? No tenemos armas, y puede que aún queden depredadores salvajes en la ciudad, o en el camino hacia las afueras. Y si nos encontramos con alguno, por más que vayamos en un automóvil, no llegaremos muy lejos.

—Si aún está ahí, tal vez podamos utilizar el helicóptero del departamento de policía. Podríamos salir de aquí sin dar con ningún otro animal —sugirió el zorro.

—Pe-pero no podemos pilotearlo —respondió la coneja.

—Creí que estabas haciendo un curso de conducción para ello.

—Pero solo alcancé a ir dos clases. Apenas sé lo básico.

—Con eso será suficiente. Después de todo, es nuestra mejor oportunidad.

—También lo había pensado, pero Swinton y el resto de mis compañeros tenían pensado utilizarlo para escapar por su cuenta. Aunque...

—¿Estás segura de que lograron escapar usándolo? —inquirió el zorro, sin caer en la cuenta de las implicaciones que aquella idea tenía en el momento.

—Me gustaría creer que sí —musitó ella, y su compañero se mordió la lengua por un instante.

—Bueno, si no lo hicieron... por ese medio, hay una posibilidad de que siga allí —dijo él, pero la coneja permaneció en silencio, recostada contra la pared—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Estaba pensando... la puerta que lleva al helipuerto del departamento de policía tiene una cerradura electrónica. Sin electricidad, y sin la tarjeta llave, no podremos llegar hasta el helicóptero —explicó, preocupada.

—Si ponemos en marcha el generador de emergencia del sótano, las cerraduras electrónicas de seguro volverán a estar activas. Solo espero que esa máquina aún tenga algo de combustible...

—Entonces el principal problema va a ser la tarjeta llave.

—¿Dónde la guardaban?

—Bogo siempre la llevaba consigo cuando estaba en la oficina —dijo ella, luego de lo cual prevaleció un largo silencio, hasta que el zorro lo rompió.

—¿Crees que... siga ahí?

—Me gustaría creer que también logró escapar. Si es así... de seguro seguirá en su oficina. De otra forma...

—De otra forma, tendremos que cruzar los dedos para que su cuerpo no se haya alejado mucho de la comisaría —completó el otro, contemplando a la coneja equiparse con la pistola descargada, la radio de policía, y colocando la caja plateada en una pequeña mochila, antes de cargarse esta última en el hombro—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Quiero salir de aquí lo antes posible —dijo al mirarle a los ojos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Tus heridas aún no han sanado, y si algo llegase a ocurrir...

—Entiendo que te preocupes Nick, pero ya perdí demasiado tiempo durmiendo —dijo con pesar—. Mi familia sigue allá fuera, y tengo que encontrarla lo antes posible...

—No voy a convencerte de lo contrario, ¿verdad?

—Lo siento.

—No importa... eso solo significa que deberé protegernos a ambos —razonó al incorporarse, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de su compañera.

—Gracias Nick... —dijo ella, caminando hacia él para apoyar su frente contra su pecho—. Por estar siempre a mi lado —musitó.

Esta vez, el zorro no respondió con palabras. En cambio, rodeó a su compañera con ambos brazos, y su calidez le transmitió la sensación de que finalmente, después de lo que había parecido una eternidad, finalmente estaba a salvo.

No mucho tiempo después, tanto el zorro como la coneja tomaron del departamento los efectos que posiblemente les serían de utilidad en el camino hacia el exterior, para finalmente dirigirse a la salida. Cuando la coneja tomó el tirador y abrió la puerta, una brisa fría proveniente el pasillo oscuro frente a ella hizo estremecer hasta el último músculo de su cuerpo.

Allí afuera estaba oscuro, frío, y mil y un peligros aguardaban aún, agazapados y a la espera de cualquier iluso que fuera lo bastante despistado como para ignorarlos por tan solo un instante. Aquel era el pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente de Judy Hopps hasta que un haz de luz proveniente a sus espaldas aclaró el panorama.

—Quizá hayas pasado por aquí mil y un veces y conozcas el camino de memoria, pero será mejor que no nos arriesguemos a tropezarnos con un escalón o algo parecido. ¿No crees? —dijo el sonriente zorro, sosteniendo la linterna de pata.

La coneja devolvió aquella sonrisa confiada, antes de encarar la salida nuevamente. Aquel realmente era el mismo pasillo que durante aquellos meses había recorrido para ir a trabajar, no tenía nada que temer, y además... ahora Nick estaba con ella.

El solo pensamiento le trajo una calidez que le hizo olvidarse del fresco fuera de su habitación y finalmente, con gran determinación, dio el primer paso fuera de su departamento, sabiendo que quizá ya no volvería a aquel espacio que hasta entonces había considerado un hogar, pero aquel pensamiento pronto perdió fuerza cuando cayó en la cuenta de una verdad elemental: que su hogar estaba donde su familia, y aquello fue incentivo suficiente para avanzar en aquella oscuridad que sumergía a la ciudad entera durante aquella noche.

Su última noche en Zootopia.


	20. Fin del camino

_Capítulo 20 – Fin del camino_

La fuerte lluvia caía sin cesar sobre las desoladas calles de la una vez vivaz utopía, de la cual ahora no quedaban más que cenizas, y el sonido del chaparrón era lo único que cortaba con el silencio sepulcral que ahora estaba presente en cada rincón, pero algo más lo cortó en ese preciso momento, el momento en que un par de farolas iluminaron el asfalto por un instante, antes de que un auto gris cruzara a una velocidad moderada.

La suficiente para llegar a su destino sin que algún depredador rezagado alcanzara a subirse, pero tampoco una excesiva, pues el zorro que ahora conducía debía ser capaz de ver el camino para no chocar con alguno de los cuerpos dejados a mitad de la calle, dado que un descuido así podría dejarles sin un medio de transporte en el mejor de los escenarios, y en un terrible accidente en la otra pata, algo que no podían permitirse cuando estaban tan cerca de conseguir lo que la coneja tanto había deseado.

Aquella, por su parte, intentaba evitar poner sus ojos en el camino para evitar aquel sangriento escenario en la medida de lo posible, terminando por centrarse en las ruinas de su querida ciudad. La silueta de los edificios a su alrededor apenas se dibujaba en la creciente oscuridad de la noche, que poco a poco consumía todo lo que estaba fuera del alcance de las farolas de su auto, pero en este punto eso ya había perdido importancia en la mente de la coneja.

Habían llegado a su destino.

El auto se detuvo, y la coneja vio a través de la ventana lo que alguna vez había sido su lugar de trabajo: el departamento de policía de Zootopia.

La mayor parte de los cristales del frente habían sido destrozados, y las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada se encontraban manchadas de sangre que resaltaba a la luz de las farolas, sangre de animales cuyos cuerpos no se encontraban a la vista.

El lugar estaba completamente despejado, a diferencia de las calles a través de las cuales habían llegado, lo cual llamó la atención de la coneja, pero no del zorro que soltó un largo suspiro, antes de hablar sin voltear hacia ella.

—Bueno... nuestro boleto de salida está a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿Estás lista? —le preguntó, esperando por una respuesta que tardó en llegar mucho más de lo que esperaba—. Sabes que nada de esto es tu culpa...

—Lo sé... —dijo finalmente, las gotas de lluvia golpeando contra el techo y los cristales del automóvil—. Pero no dejo de pensar que podría haber hecho algo más para salvar a los animales a mi alrededor —dijo al tiempo que sus orejas bajaban, mientras se sumergía en los primeros recuerdos que tenía del momento en que todo comenzó—. Había una oveja que me ayudó cuando fui herida por la pantera. Su nombre era Diana, y ella... murió mientras yo estaba inconsciente, al igual que el resto de los animales en el hospital —explicó, guardando un largo silencio después, uno que su compañero no tuvo problemas en romper.

—Al menos pudiste salvar a este zorro —dijo al señalarse con el pulgar, exponiendo una flamante sonrisa—. Tal vez no sea mucho, pero... —añadió al encogerse de hombros, provocando una sonrisa por parte de la coneja.

—Supongo que tienes razón —musitó ella, disponiéndose a abrir la puerta.

—Judy, antes de que salgas… abre la guantera, por favor —pidió el zorro y la coneja, no menos extrañada, acató la orden.

Se sorprendió al abrir el compartimiento y reconocer allí una pistola G17 de 9mm, una de las armas reglamentarias del ZPD. El armazón se encontraba ligeramente dañado, y una extraña mancha de sangre se extendía a la mitad del cañón hasta el martillo, algo que llamó la atención de la coneja justo antes de que el zorro se explicara.

—La encontré cuando te estaba sacando del centro comercial —le dijo al encontrar su mirada—. No creo que el revolver que cargas contigo sea de mucha utilidad si no tienes las municiones, así que... me sentiría más tranquilo si cargas esta contigo —explicó él, recibiendo una tímida risa en respuesta por parte de la coneja, antes de que la misma desviara la mirada de nuevo hacia el arma—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Me resulta gracioso —respondió al suspirar—. Hasta hace tres días, nunca había usado armas con balas de plomo. De hecho, estaba en contra de ellas porque consideraba que las de tranquilizantes eran más que suficiente para poner fin a cualquier conflicto —dijo, manteniendo una amarga sonrisa—. Sigo sin poder creer que todo esto esté pasando…

—Oye, tranquila —dijo al llevar una pata a su hombro.

—Estoy bien —aseguró al enjugarse las pocas lágrimas que ahora descendían por sus mejillas—. Venga, salgamos de aquí de una vez por todas —dictaminó, abriendo la puerta de su lado y encendiendo la linterna que Nick le había dado para alumbrar su camino.

Ambos bajaron del vehículo sin importarles la lluvia que iba humedeciendo su pelaje, con Nick rodeando el auto para seguir el paso de Judy, que ya se había encaminado hacia la puerta con cierta prisa, sus emociones en conflicto dado que esperaba que el helicóptero siguiera allí, y a la vez quería creer que sus compañeros lo habían utilizado antes para escapar, y que ahora estaban con bien en algún lugar fuera de la ciudad.

Consideró que, desde el momento en que Swinton se había comunicado con ella, habían pasado ya dos días. Hacia dos días, sus compañeros de trabajo habían planeado un escape desde el departamento de policía. Hacia dos días, se había separado de la oveja que le había acompañado, luego de ser atacada por la pantera. Hacía dos días, la ciudad estaba cubierta por las llamas. Ahora, no quedaban más que cenizas.

El zorro y la coneja detuvieron su carrera una vez estuvieron bajo la protección del techo frontal, con Judy asegurando su linterna al pecho del uniforme antes de internarse en el recibimiento del departamento de policía, una estancia hundida en las penumbras. Aquel halo de luz alcanzó a iluminar el espacio a su alrededor, y los agentes fueron capaces de notar señales de lucha en todo el lugar.

Marcas de arrastre con sangre seca en el suelo, agujeros de bala en las paredes, fragmentos de cristal desperdigados por doquier, y marcas de uñas en varias de las superficies a su alrededor. Aún así, con todo esto, no había un solo cuerpo a la vista.

No tenía sentido. Y ambos lo sabían...

—Nick, mira... —apuntó ella, siguiendo el rastro hasta la puerta que llevaba a la sala de conferencias.

—Parece que se los llevaron por ahí.

—¿Pero quién? ¿Y por qué?

—La verdadera pregunta es: ¿queremos averiguarlo? —resaltó él, compartiendo la preocupación de la coneja—. Tu ve a la sala de mantenimiento y encárgate de comprobar el generador de emergencia. Vamos a necesitar electricidad para abrir la cerradura que lleva al helipuerto, ¿verdad?

—E-espera, ¿entonces tú...?

—Tengo visión nocturna, ¿recuerdas? —sonrió al golpearse la sien derecha con la punta de sus dedos—. Además de que necesito asegurarme de que el camino está despejado para que vengas.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo. Tú lo dijiste: estamos juntos en esto —se negó ella—. No quiero que nos separemos. ¡No ahora que te encontré!

—Tus heridas aún no han sanado, y no eres capaz de defenderte. Y por supuesto, me quedaré más tranquilo si vas en la dirección opuesta a la que tiene manchas de arrastre de sangre en el suelo.

—¡Entonces busquemos otro camino! Ese no es el único que lleva al helipuerto.

—Eso es cierto… pero si lo que arrastró a los cuerpos sigue ahí, y es hostil, ¿crees que sea buena idea encontrarlo en unos pasillos tan estrechos como lo son los que llevan al helipuerto? —inquirió él, y Judy supo que tenía razón—. El camino a través de la cafetería tal vez no sea el más seguro, pero al menos si me encuentro con algún animal peligroso cerca de ahí, podré retroceder a un espacio más grande para poder enfrentarle —dijo al exponer su cuchillo, antes de guardarlo nuevamente a sus espaldas, asegurado en su cinturón.

—¡Y aún así estarás arriesgando tu vida! —exclamó ella, con temor.

—¡Es la única manera! La única que me permitirá mantenerte a salvo —dijo al aproximarse, tomándola por los hombros. La coneja cerró sus ojos y mantuvo la cabeza gacha, incapaz de mantenerle la mirada—. No volveré a perderte, Judy. No voy a arriesgarme a que eso pase.

—Por favor... ten cuidado —dijo al mirarle nuevamente.

—Tú también —se apartó al voltearse, encaminando hacia la sala de conferencias.

—Nos encontraremos aquí apenas las luces estén encendidas, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡No te preocupes! Regresaré antes de que te des cuenta —aseguró, perdiéndose en las tinieblas de aquel pasillo.

—De verdad espero que así sea —musitó—. Nick... por favor, cuídate.

* * *

El zorro cruzó el umbral del pasillo que llevaba a la sala de conferencias, sin dificultad alguna para ver en donde pisaba, en medio de la oscuridad. En verdad echaba en falta una ruta más directa hacia el helipuerto, pero para llegar hasta él, el camino más rápido sería pasando la sala de conferencias, subir al segundo piso, atravesar la cafetería y subir la última escalera.

De momento sería imposible abrir la puerta sin electricidad o la correspondiente tarjeta llave, pero al menos podría asegurarse de que el camino hacia su ruta de escape era seguro para su débil compañera. Y de paso, podría buscar alguna pista de la ubicación del cuerpo de Bogo, quien supuestamente cargaba con la llave, y saber qué había ocurrido en aquel lugar.

Aún así, considerando aquel escenario, y aquel aroma putrefacto que se extendía a lo largo de todo el piso, tal vez lo mejor sería no averiguarlo. Teniendo en consideración aquella idea, el zorro continuó su avance, ingresando a la sala de conferencias en donde antaño él y sus compañeros del departamento se reunían para recibir órdenes por parte del jefe de policía.

Claro, atravesar este lugar, en donde las mesas y sillas habían sido corridos a los lados para despejar el camino, supuestamente debería haber sido pan comido, y así hubiera sido de no ser porque el zorro debía ignorar el hedor que se colaba por su nariz, proveniente de algún punto más allá de la siguiente puerta.

Quería salir lo antes posible de aquel lugar, y alejarse cuanto pudiera de aquel recordatorio constante de las vidas que se habían perdido en aquel edificio, y era por ello que, mientras salía de aquella habitación y subía las escaleras hacia la cafetería, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas no cruzarse con los cuerpos que proyectaban esta terrible peste.

Ese fue su deseo, hasta que sus patas empujaron ligeramente las puertas frente a él, y el hedor fue casi insoportable para su sensible olfato.

—Oh, maldición —musitó con impresión—. ¿Qué... rayos es... esto?

Frente a los ojos del zorro, más allá del umbral de la puerta, se presentaba un escenario imposible. Uno que, gracias a su visión nocturna, podía notar sin ninguna dificultad. Por desgracia.

—Santo... cielo... —el reflujo le quemó la garganta al tiempo que el zorro se encogía, y su estómago se retorcía.

A Nick le costaba trabajo reconocer en aquel cuarto lo que una vez había sido la cafetería del departamento de policía, sobre todo porque las mesas y sillas habían sido movidas hasta los extremos, con pilas y pilas de cadáveres acomodados sobre las mismas.

Presas... depredadores... allí había toda clase de animales, y al zorro le dolía reconocer en varios de ellos el uniforme de sus compañeros de la policía, aunque le era imposible reconocer sus rostros cuando quedaba poco o nada de ellos siendo claramente visible que, al igual que en varias partes de sus cuerpos, la carne había sido arrancada a dentelladas. Ahora, los restos de aquellos que una vez conoció se encontraban pudriéndose en aquella habitación, junto con varios más que no parecían llevar vestimenta alguna.

El olor estaba acabando con él, por lo que Nick hizo un esfuerzo por soportarlo al tiempo que avanzaba, explorando el lugar en busca de la salida directa hacia la escalera de emergencia que llevaba al helipuerto.

A medida que cruzaba el piso de baldosas blancas y negras manchadas de sangre seca, su inquietud iba en ascenso. Las sillas y los cuerpos habían bloqueado el resto de las puertas, las cuales sería imposible abrir dada la cantidad de cadáveres, y cuando llegó al final del camino, el zorro sintió sus músculos paralizarse como nunca en su vida.

A tan solo pasos de donde se encontraba, el cuerpo de Bogo permanecía apoyado contra la salida a la escalera. Su camisa había desaparecido, y su pelaje aparecía frente a él manchado de la misma sangre que manchaba el lugar. Apestaba, y mucho.

—Jefe... —alcanzó a soltar en un susurro.

Sabía que tendría que emplear un esfuerzo sobreanimal para mover el cuerpo de Bogo de aquel punto para ser capaz de abrir la puerta, pero antes de intentarlo, también recordó lo que Judy le había dicho.

" _Cuando está en la oficina, suele llevar la tarjeta con él"_ , pensó.

Si aquello era cierto, el jefe Bogo aún tendría la tarjeta llave en alguno de sus bolsillos, por lo que se apresuró a comprobarlos. Fue cuando una gran pezuña capturó su brazo al vuelo, y el corazón del zorro dio un vuelco.

—Un cadáver... debería ser dejado en paz, Wilde —musitó el gigantesco animal al tiempo que levantaba la vista y, pese a la oscuridad, parecía ser capaz de verlo con claridad al momento en que el depredador se apartó bruscamente—. No deberías estar aquí.

—¡Maldición jefe, puedo notarlo! —gritó con furia—. ¿Y por qué rayos me tomó así? ¡Me ha dado un susto de muerte! —continuó él, recibiendo una mero atisbo de risa en respuesta.

—Así que tu también lo has conseguido, al igual que Fangmeyer… —dijo él, mientras el zorro se reponía, notando entonces las heridas en el vientre del gran animal.

—Jefe… está herido —dijo al agacharse frente a él, acercando su pata a las heridas de bala, sin atreverse a tocarlas—. Venga, tengo que sacarlo de aquí —dijo cuando su pata se vio atrapada por una gran pezuña nuevamente.

—Eso te gustaría, ¿eh, Wilde? —dijo Bogo con un tono amenazante, tirando del zorro hacia abajo para, con su otra pezuña, poner una pistola contra el mentón del vulpino, quien no daba crédito de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Jefe Bogo, ¿qué... está haciendo? —alcanzó a preguntar, paralizado.

—No vas a engañarme, no importa cuánto lo intentes. Eres igual que Fangmeyer, no es difícil darse cuenta —dijo el búfalo, presionando el cañón contra la carne blanda—. Los dos se infectaron… pero se mantuvieron conscientes. Y estaría bien, si no fuera por el hecho de que son mucho más peligrosos de esa forma —continuó mientras la respiración del zorro se agitaba en sobremanera, temiendo el peor de los desenlaces—. Y no pienso tomar ese riesgo de nuevo… —concluyó, presionando el gatillo.

—¡Jefe, no! —gritó el zorro con todas sus fuerzas, su voz siendo interrumpida por un fuerte chasquido.

La sangre del zorro se heló de repente al ver que su jefe había estado a punto de matarle, y lo habría conseguido de no ser por el hecho de que la pistola en efecto se había encasquillado, trabando el cañón e imposibilitando un nuevo disparo. Y un instante después, el zorro volvió a respirar.

—Oh cielos… oh cie… —se desesperó cuando el búfalo lo elevó en el aire, estrujando su cuello.

—¡¿Crees que te salvaste?! No, te aseguro que no —declaró al arrojarlo con todas sus fuerzas contra el montón de sillas, mesas y cadáveres, con Nick cayendo al suelo justo después, sintiendo la pata de una de las sillas clavada en su espalda y brazo izquierdo por la fuerza del impacto, cuando las lamparas de techo parpadearon un momento, antes de encenderse completamente, iluminando la estancia en su totalidad—. Así que no estás solo. Lo sabía… también estás manipulando a los depredadores, ¡¿verdad?!

—¡¿De qué rayos está hablando?! —Inquirió Nick, intentando incorporarse—. ¡Todos se han ido! Aparte de nosotros, ¡no queda nadie más en la ciudad!

—Y pronto ya no quedará nadie más… —declaró al aproximarse a una de las mesas derribadas, usando su fuerza para doblar y arrancar uno de sus tubos, antes de voltearse hacia el zorro—. Nadie.

—¡Jefe! Por favor, ¡reaccione! —suplicó al retroceder contra la pila de cadáveres, sus patas tanteando la pistola de uno de ellos, pero no quería recurrir a ello, no quería tener que hacerlo—. ¡Espabile de una vez! ¡¿Qué no ve lo que está haciendo?!

—Créeme Wilde, nunca estuve más espabilado —cuestionó sin detenerse, ya a unos pocos metros del zorro—. Todos cargamos con la locura desde ese momento. Todos y cada uno de nosotros. No sé si sea contagiosa o no, pero no voy a esperar para averiguarlo. Voy a comenzar a redimirme de mis errores, y el primer paso para lograrlo... será ocuparme de que tú no salgas de este edificio, ¡que no puedas lastimar a nadie más! —gritó al levantar el tubo y a punto de dejarlo caer sobre el zorro con todas sus fuerzas, cuando su subordinado le apuntó con la pistola hallada al mismo tiempo.

Todo terminó en un instante.

* * *

El sonido del motor en funcionamiento no tardó en llenar el cuarto del generador y, no mucho después, la corriente eléctrica había regresado al departamento de policía, encendiendo las bombillas e iluminando la mayor parte de los pasillos y habitaciones. En unos pocos instantes, el edificio se había convertido en un pequeño faro, un destello en medio de una ciudad sumergida en las tinieblas.

—Todo listo por aquí —suspiró la coneja al contemplar la gran máquina frente a ella, funcionando correctamente.

De esta forma, las cerraduras electrónicas ahora estaban en pleno funcionamiento. Ahora todo lo que quedaba era conseguir la tarjeta indicada.

" _Será mejor que regrese a la entrada. Nick probablemente ya está ahí"_ , pensó.

Estuvo a punto de dar el primer paso hacia la salida cuando lo oyó: tres disparos seguidos, uno atrás del otro.

La sangre de la coneja se heló de repente, y no tuvo control sobre su cuerpo cuando sus patas comenzaron a moverse, empujando la puerta del cuarto con todas sus fuerzas y saliendo al pasillo a la carrera, acortando la distancia con el recibimiento en unos pocos instantes, al tiempo que sostenía la pistola que el zorro le había dado.

—¡¿Nick?! —gritó al llegar, mirando hacia arriba y a los lados, pero ahí no había ni pista del zorro—. No...

Al apenas caer en la cuenta de que no tendría respuesta de su compañero en aquel lugar, retomó la carrera a través del pasillo con las manchas de sangre en el suelo, cruzando al vuelo la sala de conferencias, y sintiendo su corazón golpear con fuerza contra su pecho al tiempo que subía la escalera y, siguiendo el rastro, cruzaba el umbral de la entrada de la cafetería.

La coneja se detuvo en seco al contemplar la escena frente a ella, siendo incapaz de procesar cuanto estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor de forma inmediata. Primero se vio sobrecogida por el hedor putrefacto que inundaba el aire dentro de la sala iluminada. Luego, por la cantidad de cuerpos apilados a los lados de la cafetería. Y por último, por la imagen del zorro derribado, sosteniendo la pistola en su pata con un cañón aún humeante, y un enorme búfalo frente a él, con un charco de sangre fresca formándose justo debajo de su cuerpo.

—¡Nick! —gritó al acercarse rápidamente hacia él.

El zorro apenas alcanzó a voltearse hacia ella cuando fue capturado en su abrazo, soltando un dolido quejido que Judy ignoró antes de caer en la cuenta de las heridas que su compañero exponía en su rostro y en sus brazos.

—El jefe Bogo... perdió la cabeza. Trató de matarme... —dijo con dificultad mientras la coneja lo ayudaba a incorporarse, y el zorro soltó un repentino grito que dolió en los oídos de la coneja—. ¡Santo cielo! Espera, déjame... por favor —suplicó mientras la coneja lo sentaba en el suelo nuevamente, solo entonces notando la herida abierta en su pierna derecha—. Mierda, creí que había logrado esquivarlo, pero... alcanzó a golpearme con ese tubo.

—Cielos, esto... no se ve bien —dijo Judy al contemplar la pierna herida de su compañero, tomando la manga de la camisa de aquel y arrancándola sin dificultad alguna, para luego atarla con fuerza alrededor de la herida—. Eso deberá bastar por ahora... vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí. ¿Puedes moverte? —preguntó al levantar al zorro en hombros nuevamente.

—Eso creo... pero no me vendría nada mal una visita al hospital una vez salgamos de aquí —suspiró, resintiéndose de aquel dolor mientras se dirigían lentamente hacia la puerta que les llevaría al hueco de las escaleras—. Maldición, yo... le disparé al jefe. Judy, yo... le disparé —decía él, incrédulo de lo que acababa de ocurrir—. Santo cielo...

—Intenta no pensar en eso, al menos por ahora —dijo ella, con la mirada baja—. Después de todo, si no te hubieras defendido...

—Esto es una locura —interrumpió él—. Creí que la niebla solo afectaba a los depredadores...

—No, lo mismo ocurrió con todos los animales en la ciudad. A los depredadores los afectó casi al instante, pero las presas... fueron perdiendo la cordura con el pasar de las horas —explicó ella.

—Demonios —dijo al suspirar, antes de voltear nuevamente hacia quien una vez había sido su jefe—. Espera un segundo, el... el aún la tiene —avisó a la coneja, quien supo al instante a lo que se refería.

—Cielos, tienes razón —musitó ella, dejándole en el suelo con delicadeza para luego acercarse al cuerpo del búfalo. Una vez frente al animal caído, se puso en cuclillas para extraer del bolsillo de su pantalón el objeto que sobresalía: una tarjeta plateada con el emblema del departamento de policía de Zootopia.

—Genial, ahora larguémonos de este lugar de una maldita vez —pidió el zorro al intentar incorporarse, sus patas cediendo justo después, y la coneja capturándole al vuelo justo a tiempo.

—Con calma... —pidió ella, preocupada.

—Lo siento —asintió él, con debilidad.

—Venga, vámonos de aquí —indicó ella mientras ambos partían hacia la puerta que el búfalo antes había bloqueado, mientras el cuerpo caído tras ellos se movía unos pocos milímetros con debilidad, no siendo notado por los agentes.

* * *

Las escaleras al tejado resultaron eternas para el zorro herido y la coneja en quien se apoyaba, pero al fin podían estar tranquilos, sabiendo que ya nada se interponía entre ellos y su destino. Con este pensamiento en mente, la coneja deslizó la tarjeta llave del búfalo a través del lector, cuya luz cambió de roja a verde al tiempo que emitía un pitido, liberando la cerradura electrónica. La puerta se abrió fácilmente de un empujón, y un fuerte viento acompañado de lluvia dio en la cara de ambos oficiales que entrecerraron los ojos por un momento, para luego encontrarse con lo que tanto habían buscado.

El helicóptero de gran tamaño, capaz de llevar media docena de animales grandes en su cabina, se encontraba ubicado a menos de diez metros de la entrada. Las lámparas del tejado alcanzaban a alumbrar la mayor parte de la azotea, por lo que era fácil apreciar toda la extensión de aquel lugar en completo silencio. Pero en una noche como aquella, carente de luna, la totalidad de la ciudad se perdía en las tinieblas fuera de aquel edificio, y hacía pensar que ya no quedaba nada más allá de ese lugar, que el departamento de policía era el único edificio que quedaba en pie en medio de aquella terrible realidad que les rodeaba.

—Vamos, hay que subir... —le llevó casi arrastrando en medio de la lluvia, cuando un dolido grito retumbó en el interior de la estructura. El lamento de un gran animal herido, furioso. No podía ser posible.

—Tiene que ser una broma... —apretó los dientes el zorro, al tiempo que la coneja apretaba el paso.

—Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder.

Al llegar donde el helicóptero, la coneja abrió la compuerta corrediza sin mucha dificultad, para luego ayudar al zorro a subir. El depredador cayó acostado a causa de su lastimado cuerpo, pero se sentó con dificultad cuando vio a la coneja quitar el seguro de la pistola, antes de voltearse.

—E-espera, ¿qué estás...?

—Si viene hacia aquí, no podremos despegar antes de que nos alcance —interrumpió ella, sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta por la que antes habían llegado—. Tengo que terminar con esto... aquí —declaró al apuntar en aquella dirección.

—No... Judy, por favor... no lo hagas —intentó avanzar hacia ella, siendo detenido por la debilidad en su pierna y aferrándose a la compuerta abierta—. Es... es demasiado peligroso.

—Lo sé —admitió ella, con las orejas gachas, y la fuerte lluvia mojando su pelaje expuesto—. Pero voy a asegurarme de sacarte de aquí con vida, sin importar qué —dirigió una mirada fugaz al zorro, antes de voltearse repentinamente hacia la puerta, oyendo el claro avance de un gran animal a través de las escaleras.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

—Lo siento jefe... pero vamos a salir de aquí, y usted no va a detenernos —declaró, determinada.

El problema fue que la coneja esperó que el búfalo irrumpiera en el tejado al empujar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, momento que ella aprovecharía para disparar contra su objetivo antes de que este tuviera tiempo de nada. Pero eso no fue lo que sucedió.

En cambio, una ráfaga de balas atravesó la puerta en todas direcciones, apenas dándole el tiempo suficiente a la coneja para rodar en el suelo y ponerse a salvo detrás de la pared adyacente, varios de los disparos dando en el helicóptero justo antes de que el búfalo pateara la puerta con todas sus fuerzas al salir al exterior, la fuerte lluvia mezclándose con la sangre que bajaba por las heridas de bala aún abiertas en su abdomen, y una poderosa metralleta en sus patas.

—¡Wilde! —gritó con todas sus fuerzas al avanzar—. ¡Te lo advertí! ¡No voy a dejar que salgas de aquí! ¡No vas a librarte de mi! —dijo al apuntar contra el helicóptero y Judy, contemplando aquella escena a la vuelta de la esquina, no tuvo más opción que entrar en acción.

—¡Alto ahí! —gritó la coneja al asomar de su escondite, disparando dos veces al tiempo que el búfalo buscaba refugio en el hueco de la escalera.

—Debí suponer que tu eras quien le acompañaba, Hopps. Eres la única presa lo suficientemente estúpida como para confiar en un depredador así —dijo mientras colocaba un nuevo cargador en su arma recuperada de uno de los cuerpos en la cafetería—. Dudo que lo sepas, pero ese zorro no se ha salvado. Lo mismo pasó con Fangmeyer, y aquel terminó por liderar un ejercito de salvajes contra esta comisaría. Él… mató a la oficial Swinton, a tu amiga. ¡¿Es eso lo que estás esperando?! ¡¿Qué ese zorro te ataque en el momento menos pensado de la misma manera?!

—¡Se equivoca! No sé que habrá ocurrido con Fangmeyer, pero Nick recibió el antídoto contra los aulladores. ¡El está curado, al igual que yo! —explicó ella, aún a cubierto—. Jefe Bogo, este no es usted… ¡es la niebla en su sangre lo que está hablando! ¡Por favor, déjeme curarle! ¡De esa forma, todos saldremos de aquí con vida!

—¡¿Y crees que voy a creer esa estupidez?! —gritó con furia—. Esta enfermedad no tiene cura alguna, y solo continuará expandiéndose… ¡A menos que haga algo al respecto!

Fueron las últimas palabras que Judy escuchó antes de sentir el retumbar de las patas del gran animal, acortando la distancia entre ambos en unos pocos pasos para tomar a la coneja de las orejas sin siquiera darle tiempo a reaccionar y, con un grito de dolor, Judy levantó su pistola contra la cabeza del búfalo, quien atrapó su pata a tiempo, doblándola y desviando el disparo.

La presión sobre sus orejas ya era insoportable, pero el dolor en su pata al momento de soltar el arma fue algo que nunca en su vida había experimentado. Sus recuerdos del momento en que la pantera la había atacado aún eran difusos, pero el dolor de su pata probablemente rota fue la peor tortura de todas, tanto para ella como para el zorro escondido en la cabina del helicóptero, que ahora se arrastraba en el suelo en busca de algo que pudiese usar como arma, algo de por si bastante difícil para alguien tan malherido.

Luego de patear la pistola fuera del alcance de las lámparas que iluminaban el tejado, el búfalo elevó a la coneja en sus patas incluso más, presionando su delicado cuello mientras su presa tosía desesperadamente en busca de aire, tomándose del brazo del enemigo con su única pata sana.

—No vas a escapar de esto, ni tu… ¡ni ese zorro maldito! —gritó al desplazar a la coneja al tiempo que tomaba la metralleta de su cinto, para disparar contra el zorro que, desde la cabina del helicóptero, le apuntaba con un gran revolver.

Nick fue lo suficientemente veloz para alcanzar a disparar contra el pecho de su antiguo jefe, pero no lo suficiente para evadir la ráfaga de balas que el gran animal alcanzó a disparar antes de caer arrodillado, una de las cuales rozó el brazo con el que sostenía el revolver.

Herido, el zorro cayó al suelo fuera del helicóptero tomándose de aquella herida, mientras que Judy caía de espaldas al tiempo que intentaba recuperar el aliento desesperadamente, habiendo estado a punto de perder la consciencia.

Era su oportunidad, Bogo estaba herido, pero en un instante se recuperaría lo suficiente como para terminar lo que había empezado, antes de que la muerte sobreviniera por causa de las heridas en todo su cuerpo. Pero Nick era incapaz de mantener el revolver en alto contra el búfalo aturdido por causa de su brazo herido, por lo que sus últimas esperanzas de sobrevivir recayeron en las peludas patas de su compañera cuando le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Judy! —la llamó, y la coneja se volteó hacia él mientras retrocedía, en un intento de alejarse de su peligroso enemigo—. Judy, ¡usa esto! —dijo al desplazar el revolver en el suelo en su dirección. La coneja se aferró al arma en su pata izquierda, antes de quedar de espaldas al voltearse hacia el búfalo frente a él al tiempo que tensaba el percutor.

—¡Hopps! —gritó con furia Bogo al levantar su arma contra ella.

—¡Adiós, jefe! —declaró ella al presionar el gatillo, el retroceso enviando el revolver detrás de su cabeza, y el búfalo cayendo hacia atrás, tomándose del cuello desesperadamente, y su sangre brotando a borbotones de la herida abierta.

Los segundos pasaron hasta que finalmente, bajo la fuerte lluvia que azotaba la ciudad aquella noche, el jefe de policía del ZPD dejó de moverse, y la coneja, luego de lo que había parecido una eternidad, pudo respirar en paz.

* * *

Mientras se ocupaba de comprobar el estado de los sistemas del vehículo, la coneja simplemente no podía creer que hubieran llegado tan lejos. Nunca hubiera creído que un viaje a través de la ciudad le tomaría tanto tiempo, y por momentos estuvo a punto de perder las esperanzas de conseguirlo, pero al voltearse y ver al zorro sentado en el asiento del copiloto, aunque con ojos cerrados y dientes apretados por causa de la herida de bala, supo que su viaje no había sido en vano. Había logrado salvar a su compañero.

—¿Crees que puedas poner esto en marcha? —preguntó Nick, entreabriendo los ojos, con un atisbo de sonrisa en su rostro.

—Estamos a punto de averiguarlo —respondió ella de la misma manera, activando dos interruptores más y tirando de la palanca con su pata sana.

Con un movimiento brusco, los patines de aterrizaje dejaron de tocar el suelo, y poco a poco el vehículo comenzó a alejarse del tejado de la comisaría, elevándose en una oscuridad apenas cortada por la lámpara frontal del helicóptero, mientras la coneja se esforzaba por enfilar en dirección al oeste.

Debajo de ellos parecía extenderse una oscuridad infinita, pero aquella luz que les acompañaba sería suficiente para asegurarse de que no encontraran un final repentino contra algún edificio.

—No puedo creerlo… lo conseguimos —dijo Nick, mientras miraba a través de la ventana—. Apenas estemos fuera de aquí, ¿podríamos parar en un hospital? —se volteó hacia la coneja, quien quiso reír ante la sugerencia, pero la realidad a la que ahora se enfrentaban se lo impedía.

—Aún no sabemos como están las cosas fuera de la ciudad, pero… —decía ella, negando con la cabeza en un intento de desprenderse de aquellos pensamientos, para luego sonreírle—. No te preocupes, te pondrás bien.

—Si lo dices tú, es suficiente motivo para tranquilizarme —dijo al recostarse nuevamente, deseando con todas sus fuerzas estar tan lejos de aquella ciudad perdida como fuera posible. Pero aquel instante estaba aún lejos en el horizonte, y lo estuvo incluso más cuando una repentina explosión retumbó en el vehículo, sacudiendo a sus pasajeros, y la coneja supo exactamente qué era lo que había ocurrido—. ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! —inquirió el aterrado zorro mientras giraban sin control, la coneja intentando detenerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡No lo sé, pero perdimos la cola del helicóptero! —gritó ella, ahora mirándole—. ¡Nick, ayúdame! —pidió, y ambos se aferraron a la palanca en un intento por mantener el vehículo en linea recta, antes de rozar la pared de un edificio de apartamentos, sacando chispas por el arrastre del metal.

—Maldición… ¡vamos a morir! —gritó el zorro con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡No! ¡Vamos a aterrizar esto… a como dé lugar! —prometió cuando, justo después, tuvieron a frente a ellos una larga calle ocupada por autos y camiones detenidos—. ¡Sostente! —gritó al cerrar los ojos, pero nunca hubiera estado preparada para el impacto que recibiría.

Luego, todo fue oscuridad.


	21. Varados

_Capítulo 21 – Varados_

 _Judy... despierta, mi conejita soñadora..._

Una voz familiar resonaba en la cabeza de la aturdida oficial de policía, alcanzando los lugares más profundos de su mente. Así mismo, aquellas palabras alcanzaron para obligarla a abrir los ojos, quedando ciega por un momento a causa del tenue resplandor frente a ella.

Aquella luz borrosa, al poco tiempo, tomó la forma de una lámpara de techo, alumbrando una habitación pequeña, de paredes grises. Intentó girarse para ver a su alrededor, pero una fuerte puntada en la base del cuello se lo impidió, mientras recordaba el momento que había precedido a aquella situación.

—El accidente... —musitó Judy, empleando toda su fuerza para girarse por completo, quedando frente a un escenario que la desconcertó por completo.

" _Barrotes..."_

Sólo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que se encontraba en una pequeña celda, provista sólo de la rígida cama en la que estaba recostada, y un lavabo al otro lado. Las manchas de humedad abarcaban una buena parte del suelo y las esquinas de aquel espacio, y una oscuridad impenetrable más allá de los barrotes frente a ella.

" _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué... estoy haciendo aquí?"_ , pensó ella.

Al incorporarse con mucha dificultad, debió tomarse del abdomen con fuerza. Todo su cuerpo dolía por el impacto del helicóptero, aunque considerando el hecho de que no tenía heridas mayores a la vista, podía considerarse con suerte... o así lo haría, si no estuviera en aquella celda, sin saber cómo había terminado allí. Eso... y el hecho de que Nick ya no estaba con ella.

—¿Nick? —preguntó al aire.

Tocando el suelo con sus patas y caminando lentamente hacia los barrotes, acercó su rostro para intentar ver a los costados, pero la luz que iluminaba su celda poco podía hacer para disipar las penumbras del pasillo.

Fue al apartarse un poco que, por el rabillo del ojo, notó algo que sobresalía entre los tonos grises dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes. Y al acercarse para tomar el objeto, se encontró sosteniendo una linterna de pecho que no recordaba llevar consigo antes, lo cual la hizo notar entonces que todo su equipo había desaparecido. Ahora sólo podría depender de aquella linterna, la cual colocó en el pecho de su uniforme, antes de encenderla y acercarse a la puerta de nuevo.

—¿Nick? ¿Estás ahí? —intentó llamarle, pero no fue la voz de su compañero lo que llegó a sus oídos.

— _¿Cómo estás, Judy? ¿Dormiste bien?_ —preguntó una voz en un tono tan amable que le dio escalofríos.

Sabía quién era, y buscando el origen de aquella voz, se encontró recorriendo su cuello con sus patas, y sufriendo el mayor de los temores cuando reconoció el dispositivo conectado a su cuerpo: el collar de los convictos.

— _Seguramente sabes de esos, ¿_ _cierto_ _? Se colocan en los reclusos más peligrosos para incapacitarlos con una buena descarga eléctrica en caso de que intenten escapar o herir a_ _sus compañeros_ _. Pero claro, la intensidad de la descarga se ajusta dependiendo del tamaño y resistencia de cada animal. Interesante, ¿_ _no lo crees_ _?_ —explicó con total normalidad.

—Y déjame adivinar... el mío está ajustado en la mayor intensidad posible —adivinó Judy, su pulso acelerándose ante la mención en voz alta de aquel pensamiento.

— _Me_ _alegra_ _que captes las cosas con tanta rapidez, Judy. Es lo que me encanta de ti._

—¿Qué es lo que buscas, Bellwether? ¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste con Nick? —inquirió sin dudar, intentando ver algo más allá del muro de oscuridad fuera de su celda.

— _¿De verdad crees que estás en posición de hacer preguntas aquí?_ —replicó, reprimiendo su ira—. _¡Podría acabar contigo con s_ _ó_ _lo pulsar un botón, maldita coneja!_

—Pero no lo has hecho... ¿por qué? —intentó mantener la calma, oyendo sólo la respiración de la oveja por un breve instante.

— _Nada de esto habría pasado si hubieras cumplido tu parte del trato_ —declaró ella—. _Cuando fuiste tras del zorro... el salió del centro comercial con lo que parecía ser tu cadáver en sus brazos. Cuando lo vi_ _… estuve segura de_ _que era mi fin. No había forma para mi de llegar hasta el antídoto, y con este veneno corriendo por mi sangre... supe que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que perdiera la cabeza._

—Bellwether...

— _Pero estaba equivocada, porque este veneno... me ha liberado. Me ha hecho despertar por completo, y ahora siento que puedo dar rienda a suelta a todo lo que había en mi corazón. ¿Y sabes qué había en él? Odio... un odio indescriptible contra ti, contra ese zorro... contra todos los depredadores. E imagina mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que... estabas viva. Que estabas viva e intentando huir de esta ciudad sin regresar por mi, para salvarme. Luego de todo lo que hice por ti, t_ _ú_ _... maldita desgraciada, intentaste darme la espalda._

—Fuiste tú quien derribó el helicóptero, ¿no es así? —preguntó ella, sin atreverse a responder ante sus justificadas acusaciones.

— _Por supuesto que no, yo sola no podría haberlo hecho. Simplemente di la orden..._

—¿A quién?

— _Sabes... que la niebla haya alcanzado este lugar fue una de las mejores cosas que me haya pasado, porque me facilitó el tomar control no s_ _ó_ _lo de la misma, sino de los depredadores aquí atrapados con el mismo collar que tienes puesto, ¿y qué crees? Al recuperar parte de su inteligencia, fue mucho más fácil controlarlos y darles_ _órdenes_ _, asegurándome de que las cumplieran mediante descargas. Después de todo, sería muy difícil para mi manipular un lanzacohetes con mis propias pezuñas. Sin embargo, un tigre con buena musculatura puede hacerlo muy fácilmente._

—Intentaste aniquilarnos...

— _Pero fallé. El proyectil dio en la cola del helicóptero, y aterrizaron en las calles de Tundratown, muy cerca de la prisión. Ustedes aún estaban vivos, y eso me dio una maravillosa idea._

—Tienes que estar bromeando.

— _Voy a hacerte caer en la misma desesperación que yo sentí, y créeme conejita... vivirás la peor de tus pesadillas._

—¡¿Dónde está Nick?! ¡¿Qué hiciste con él?! —gritó con temor.

— _¿El zorro? Está aquí... conmigo_ —reveló con tranquilidad, haciendo que la sangre de la coneja se helara de repente—. _Anda, dile hola._

— _Ju... dy..._ —apenas alcanzó a oír la voz cansada del zorro..

—¡Nick! Nick, ¿donde estás?

— _Estamos en la sala de vigilancia del pabellón cuatro, al norte de la prisión_ —respondió Bellwether con rapidez.

—¿Y por qué me lo estás diciendo? ¡¿Qué pretendes?!

— _Porque tendrás que tomar una decisión_ _, conejita_ _. Una vez abra_ _las_ _puertas que conectan los corredores y pabellones, también se abrirá la puerta de tu celda, y al mismo tiempo iniciará un temporizador de media hora en tu collar modificado. Una vez llegue a cero... bueno, podrás darte una idea de lo que pasará en ese momento. ¿Verdad?_

—Entonces en verdad planeas matarme...

— _Por supuesto que no, conejita. No te diría todo esto si no fuese a darte una mínima oportunidad de salvarte_ —continuó, divertida—. _En la sala de vigilancia del pabellón oeste hay una terminal configurada especialmente para ti, desde la cual podrás desactivar el collar con tan solo conectarlo por el cable_ _que dejé preparado_ _. Pero aquí está el problema... tu amigo zorro aquí presente tiene exactamente el mismo collar._

—No… —musitó ella, comprendiendo exactamente lo que la oveja pretendía.

— _L_ _a terminal para desactivar_ _su collar_ _está justo aquí, frente a él. ¿Y qué crees? No tendrás tiempo de alcanzar ambas terminales una vez esa puerta se abra. Es un_ _simple juego de elecciones, perfecto para probar el cariño por tu compañero. ¿Irás al pabellón oeste para salvar tu propio cuello y dejarás al zorro a su suerte? ¿O vendrás aquí, y terminarás con tu propia vida para salvar la suya?_

—¡Eres una desgraciada! —gritó con furia.

— _¡Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si hubieras regresado a por mi!_ —regresó con la misma emoción—. _Me traicionaste, me dejaste para morir, y ahora... vas a pagarlo con creces_ —sentenció ella, cuando un fuerte timbre retumbó en las paredes de su celda, antes de que la puerta se abriera hacia la izquierda para darle acceso al pasillo—. _El reloj corre, conejita. Tic, toc, tic, toc…_

—Maldición... ¡maldición! —renegó al salir veloz por la entrada abierta, mirando a izquierda y derecha sin forma posible de ubicarse.

Sin tiempo para pensar, decidió encaminarse hacia la izquierda, en busca de alguna señalización que le permitiese encontrar el camino mediante la escasa luz de la linterna que su captora le había proporcionado.

El halo de luz por su parte apenas iluminaba unos pocos metros más adelante, por lo que todo lo que alcanzaba a ver más allá de esto era un muro de oscuridad impenetrable. O así fue hasta que, de un momento a otro, se encontró al final del corredor cuya puerta, tal y como la oveja había prometido, permanecía abierta, dando acceso al centro del pabellón, donde una escasa claridad nocturna llegaba a través de los tragaluces en el techo.

Asomándose al mismo, pudo apreciar un escenario imposible, un escenario de pesadilla. En torno a un patio techado de gran tamaño se erigían siete pisos de celdas colocadas en fila, cuyos pasillos resultaban interconectados entre sí por puertas electrónicas de rejas, las cuales ahora permanecían abiertas de par en par por actuar de la oveja que manejaba la prisión. Pero lo que notó justo después heló su sangre por completo.

Sangre por doquier. En las paredes, en los pisos, en las rejas que evitaban que uno pudiera llegar al patio central de un solo salto. Y en ese momento lo supo: allí, antes de que Bellwether tomara el control de la prisión, y justo después de que la niebla hubiera cubierto la ciudad, una batalla se había desatado en aquel lugar. O mejor dicho, un exterminio, pues era seguro que los depredadores habían resultado victoriosos.

Y fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta, que lo que había quedado allí no era sólo sangre, pues por aquí y por allá pudo notar a la luz de la linterna trozos de las víctimas. Pedazos de huesos, piel, pelaje, e incluso retazos de carne, repartidos por doquier, y que ahora apestaban el lugar con el mismo aroma dulzón de la putrefacción, tal y como ocurría en las calles. Incluso si no hubiera sentido aquel olor, la sola imágen frente a ella era suficiente para producirle náuseas.

—Demonios —musitó al poner una pata en su boca, dispuesta a avanzar.

Fue cuando un fuerte rugido, prácticamente en su oreja, la hizo retroceder hasta la reja que daba al patio, a tiempo para evadir las filosas garras en la pata que había intentado atacarla desde su celda. El corazón de Judy latía fuertemente, no habiendo estado preparada para ello, y pensando que de haber reaccionado más tarde, la pata la habría atraído hasta la celda, y la criatura allí encerrada le habría devorado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

— _No creíste que habría liberado a estos bastardos, ¿verdad?_ —dijo la voz desde el parlante de su collar—. _El león que casi te aniquila es el buen… Alex Lyokey está aquí por robar a pata armada a una pobre anciana, y por lo que tengo registrado, acabó con uno de los guardias de la misma forma en que casi te mata a tí_ —decía ella mientras Judy era incapaz de quitarle los ojos de encima al león que daba vueltas en su celda con impaciencia—. _Por favor entiéndelo Judy, ha estado dos días sin comer, al igual que el resto de los depredadores en las otras celdas que aún viven. Si quieres alimentarlos, no te detendré. De hecho…_ —fue cuando un fuerte timbre retumbó en los pasillos del pabellón, y las cerraduras de las celdas frente a ella se encendieron con un rojo brillante, antes de cambiar una por una al color verde. Un frío cruel recorrió la espina de Judy cuando la cerradura se liberó, casi desencajando la puerta golpeada desde el otro lado, antes de deslizarse con lentitud hacia la derecha. Las patas de Judy temblaron al oír nuevamente la voz de Bellwether—. _Corre, conejita._

Salió a la carrera a través del pasillo al apenas escucharle, sin saber a donde iba, mientras veía las celdas a su alrededor abrirse una por una. La mayoría de los animales que permanecían allí encerrados se habían matado entre si, y en otras, uno había salido victorioso, mientras que el otro había muerto, pero dejó de prestar atención a las propias celdas cuando sintió los pesados pasos del león retumbar detrás de ella. Tal vez el león estuviera débil, pero ella seguía herida, y nunca podría superar la velocidad del depredador.

Pero ella era la única presa en las cercanías, y no fue sorpresa que al pasar frente a una de las celdas abiertas, el tigre que saliera de allí como un relámpago se arrojara sobre el león que la perseguía y no sobre ella, embistiéndole contra las rejas con una fuerza devastadora mientras sacudía su cuello desesperadamente. Judy lo sabía: ella sería el premio para el vencedor, pero no se quedaría allí esperando por ello. Se dio la vuelta y corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta finalmente llegar a un callejón sin salida.

La puerta de acero frente a ella estaba sellada a cal y canto, y era claro que sólo se abriría electrónicamente, y desde el otro lado. Pero no había nadie al otro lado esperando para abrirle, no había luz alguna que indicara el estado de la puerta, y aunque Judy no podía verlo, sabía que el terminal al otro lado ni siquiera tendría corriente.

¿Era esto acaso una broma cruel? Incluso a la escasa luz de la linterna era evidente que no había otra salida, ni por la puerta frente a la cual estaba, ni por el lugar por el cual había llegado, pues era seguro que de haber ido en la otra dirección se habría encontrado exactamente con el mismo obstáculo. No había salida alguna. Todo aquello no había sido más que una estratagema de Bellwether para darle una esperanza, y luego arrebatarsela de la peor manera. Moriría en ese lugar, y no sería capaz de salvar a Nick. Eso era lo que ella buscaba, era la desesperación que buscaba hacerle sentir.

— _Lo siento conejita, pero este juego se acabó_ —declaró la voz en el parlante cuando el tigre había logrado asfixiar al débil león, ahora volteandose en su dirección.

El depredador aún se encontraba a una distancia considerable, pero esa distancia se reduciría en un instante una vez comenzara a correr unos instantes después. Pero ella no quería quedarse quieta, esperando la muerte. No. Ella no lo permitiría, y pelearía con uñas y dientes hasta el final.

Fue el pensamiento que la mantuvo en movimiento cuando, en el momento en que el tigre había comenzado a correr, ella se lanzó contra las rejas que evitaban la caída hasta el patio central, dos pisos más abajo, pero rejas que también empleaban una alambrada por el lado exterior como medida de seguridad. Misma alambrada contra la que Judy arremetió en un solo punto, tirando con todas sus fuerzas hacia ambos lados, pues sólo necesitaba agrandar el agujero un poco. Unos pocos centímetros serían suficientes para pasar su delgado cuerpo hacia el otro lado, entre las rejas.

El tigre se acercaba a toda velocidad. Sus patas habían comenzado a sangrar por la fuerza empleada en ellas, pero ya nada más importaba. Era vivir o morir, y aquel pensamiento la acompañó cuando logró escapar a las fauces de la bestia con un instante de diferencia, mientras caía hacia el patio central sin nada que amortiguara su caída, ni nadie que la ayudara.

Estaba sola otra vez. Completamente sola, y a merced de su peor enemiga.


End file.
